Un accident qui peut tout changer !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Alors qu’elle n’a que cinq ans, Bella manque mourir. Edward la sauve in-extremis de la mort, et la dépose près de son père ! Seulement, il n’a jamais oublié la chaleur de sa peau, ou même l’odeur de son sang. Douze ans qu’il pense à elle, dont il ignore
1. L'accident !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voici ma première fic sur cet univers ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si c'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! Sinon dites-le aussi hein ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et à **poupette** pour son avis ! Pour la peine, je vous dédis ce prologue !

**Chap 01 : L'accident !**

POV de Bella

Maman et moi étions à Forks pour le week-end, pour voir mon papa. Il est le chef de la police de la ville, et c'est le plus fort. Maman et lui ne vivent pas ensemble, elle n'aime pas la pluie, et ici, il pleut tout le temps. Seulement papa ne veut pas venir vivre avec nous à Phoenix, alors je viens que pendant les vacances ! Sauf que ce week-end il y a une fête Forks donc on est chez papa. Au fait, je vous l'ai pas présenté. Charlie, c'est mon papa, il est très grand. En tout cas plus que moi, et que maman. Il a une moustache sous son nez qui me chatouille dès qu'il me fait des bisous, ses cheveux à lui ils sont tout noir, et ses yeux bleus. Renée, c'est ma maman, elle fait au moins une tête de moins que papa, et a les cheveux châtain clair. Elle adore le soleil et sa peau elle est toute bronzée contrairement à papa qui lui a la peau blanche comme un cachet. Comme moi ! Maman a aussi les yeux marron clair et toujours le sourire. Et enfin y a moi. Je m'appelle Isabella, j'ai cinq ans, les cheveux de maman et ses yeux, mais tout le reste c'est comme mon papa. Sauf que je suis beaucoup moins grande que lui.

A la ville de papa, il y a une réserve indienne juste à côté, je vous dirais bien le nom, mais il est compliqué. Et son meilleur ami s'appelle Billy. Il a trois enfants. Rachel, Rebecca et Jacob, qui est plus jeune que moi.

Maman, papa et moi sortons de la maison, et montant dans la voiture de maman pour aller à la fête. Je voulais monter dans celle de papa, mais maman n'a pas voulut. Pourtant, j'aime bien monter dans la voiture de patrouille. Tout le trajet, je regarde les arbres, il y en a beaucoup, et papa me dit les noms de certains.

Quand on arrive, je souris. Il y avait des attractions partout. Maman m'emmène en premier à la pêche aux canards.

« - Maman, je pourrais aller là-bas ?

« - Dans la grande roue ? On verra, si tu es sage !

Je souris de plus belle. Si pour aller dans la grande roue, je devais être sage, j'allais être plus sage qu'une image et maman serait obligée de m'y emmener. Le monsieur me donna une canne à pêche et je pris trois canards. Quand il me montra les lots que j'avais, je choisis un poisson rouge. J'aurai voulu un chien mais maman ne voudrait certainement pas parce que ça fais trop de saleté. Mais un poisson, elle ne refuserait pas quand même. J'observais maman d'un air suppliant et joignit les mains devant moi. Elle hésita un peu mais finalement accepta. J'avais mon premier animal. J'allais tellement bien m'en occuper qu'elle accepterait que j'ai un chien, quand je serai plus grande.

Durant toute l'après-midi, je me montrais particulièrement sage, quand je vis un petit chien blanc. Il était rigolo, on aurait dit que la dame promenait un gros morceau de coton. Je regardais mes parents, ils discutaient pour savoir si j'avais le droit d'aller dans la grande roue, et je souris. Si j'allais caresser le chien, ils ne me verraient pas. Doucement, je m'écartais et m'approchais. Seulement, la dame au chien s'éloigna. Soupirant, je courus pour la rattraper. Elle s'éloignait de la fête. M'arrêtant, je regardais derrière moi. Je voyais encore papa et maman, donc je n'étais pas très loin. Reprenant ma course au chien, je finis par le voir sur le trottoir d'en face. Haussant les épaules, je me souvins que maman me disait toujours de pas traverser la route toute seule. Mais la ville de papa, elle était pas dangereuse, et puis lui il était le chef de la ville, alors tout le monde devait lui obéir. Rassurée, je décidais de traverser.

POV d'Edward

J'étais de passage dans la ville. Ma famille était encore à Denali, mais les pensées de Tanya à mon encontre, commençaient à m'énerver. Comme j'étais un jeune homme de bonne famille, avant, je préférais m'éloigner plutôt que de crier après elle. Etait-ce ma faute si j'entendais ce que tout le monde pensait ? Non ! Je n'avais donc aucune raison de lui en vouloir. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que je m'étais éloigné. J'étais revenu à Forks. Nous avions quitté cette ville une quarantaine d'années auparavant. Avant qu'Alice et Jasper nous rejoigne, et j'avais envie de voir les changements qu'il y avait eu.

Je me mêlais à la foule, en baissant la tête. Il était peu probable qu'on me reconnaisse mais il fallait mieux être prudent. Un couple avec une enfant et un poisson rouge passa devant moi. Avec ses cheveux châtain coiffés en deux couettes, ses yeux marron, et son sourire la petite était adorable. Elle observait son poisson, le visage concentré, et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Je décidais de la fixer, seulement rien ne vint. A croire qu'elle ne pensait rien. Etonné, je la fixais avec acharnement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui clochait, puis je secouais la tête. Encore une étrangeté de la nature. Je me concentrais sur ses parents un instant. Sa mère avait promit à sa fille d'aller faire un tour de grande roue mais le père s'y opposait férocement. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'allais repartir quand je remarquais que la petite était partie. Il ne restait d'elle que son poisson rouge, dans une boite en plastique. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchais dans tous les coins où elle était partie, lorsque je la vis se diriger vers un affreux caniche blanc. Sa propriétaire devrait aller le faire tondre, si vous voulez mon avis, mais je me désintéressais de ce détail lorsque je les vis traverser la route. La petite s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses parents, le regard malicieux. Alors que j'étais incapable de lire son esprit, je sus ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Cependant, je préférais attendre qu'elle agisse. De quoi aurais-je l'air si elle se contentait de s'arrêter et de le regarder partir. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je loupais le début de sa progression. Cependant, je la vis s'arrêter et s'accroupir sur la route. Une voiture arrivait à toute allure, et j'entendis le conducteur jurer comme un routier sur le mauvais état de ses freins. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'élançais à la vitesse vampirique, et souleva la petite avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Sa tête calée contre ma poitrine, j'attendis que le véhicule soit passé et rebrousse le chemin. Je déposais la petite à quelques pas de ses parents.

« - Tes parents ne t'ont pas dit que traverser seule à ton âge était dangereux, demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me demandais quelle sorte de parents pouvait être aussi inconscient ? Déjà que promettre à une enfant de quatre ou cinq ans, un tour de grande roue était étrange, mais s'ils oubliaient ce genre de mise en garde, la petite allait avoir de sérieux problèmes dans les années à venir.

« - Si, me répondit-elle avec aplomb. Mais papa il est le chef de la ville, alors tout le monde doit lui obéir, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais quelques secondes, puis je souris devant la logique implacable de son raisonnement.

« - Quel âge as-tu ?

« - Cinq doigts, et demi !

Cinq ans et demi ? Je ne m'étais pas trompé de beaucoup. A son âge, on croit que son père est le plus fort, donc pas étonnant qu'elle pense qu'elle ne risquait rien à traverser.

« - Tu le diras pas à ma maman, me supplia-t-elle le regard humide. Si tu lui dis, elle voudra pas que je fasse un tour de la grande roue, et moi je veux y aller !

Si je ne disais rien, je serais un irresponsable, seulement, j'avais été bien trop rapide, et malgré son jeune âge, je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de raconter son histoire, or je devais protéger ce secret. Cruel dilemme ! Soupirant, je réfléchis quelques secondes puis fort de ma décision, je la regardais. Elle pleurait presque, et mon choix changea.

« - Si tu promets de ne jamais raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer et de ne jamais recommencer, je veux bien garder notre petite aventure secrète d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et un énorme sourire vint illuminer son visage d'enfant. J'essuyais rapidement ses larmes, et l'encouragea à rejoindre ses parents qui allaient bientôt s'apercevoir de sa disparition.

POV de Bella

Je dis merci au monsieur qui m'avait porté et souriant, je rejoignis mon poisson rouge. Lorsque je me tournais, il avait disparu, mais je me souvenais de son visage. Il avait les cheveux presque noir, des yeux dorés, et surtout la peau très froide et plus blanche que papa. Je levais les yeux vers ma maman et elle me regarda en souriant.

« - Viens Bella, nous allons demander au monsieur, s'il veut bien que tu montes dans sa grande roue !

Je souris. Après tout, elle n'avait rien vu et le monsieur était partit, personne ne pourrait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Malheureusement, je ne pus monter dans la grande roue. Selon le monsieur, j'étais trop jeune.

Voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Retour aux sources !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à **abeille21**, **Lauriane-Chan** (J'espère que t'as pas raté ton RER mdr ! Ravie de savoir que ça te plait. Pour les cheveux noir, faut pas oublié que Bella n'a que 5ans, donc les oculeurs, pour elle, c'est noir ou gris mdr), **erika** (Merci. J'espère que ça te plaira.), **ange38**, **Galswinthe**, **isabellamisa** (Merci ! Si elle se souvient ? Va savoir ! Je poste tous les lundi), **MMC** (Tiens une revenante), **chris87**, **popolove et mel31**, **nanie nouche**, **Gin** (Oui il m'a passé, mais je poste quand même ce que j'ai écrit mdr. Je fais bien la gamine de 5ans ? Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre lol), **Vic dit vic**, **EmyMasenCullen**, **Romane** (Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira.), **Agent Sachiimii** (Tiens, tiens, tu m'es pas inconnue toi ! mdr Merci pour tes compliments, come dab, ils me touchent. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.) et **–S-SERENA** pour vos reviews ! J'epsère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

**PS'** : Comme l'a dit Shakespeare, Si vous avez des larmes, préparez-vous à les sortir ! (Un coucou spécial à **HopeNess** et à sa fic Pâmoison)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 02 : Retour aux sources !**

_Douze ans plus tard …_

POV de Bella

J'étais à l'hôpital depuis quelques heures, quand Phil arriva. C'est le petit ami de Renée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Etrangement, il vivait à la maison, mais maman n'avait jamais voulut se remarier. Son premier mariage n'avait pas tenue. Elle était sortit du lycée son diplôme en poche et sortait avec Charlie, qui n'était que simplement policier à ce moment-là. Dans l'euphorie de leurs relation, ils s'étaient très vite mariés, et m'avait eu dans la foulée. Seulement quelques mois avant ma naissance, Forks, la bourgade insignifiante dans laquelle ils vivaient, avait commencé à lui sortir par les yeux. Aussi, deux mois après mon arrivée, elle était partit, ses valises dans une main, moi dans l'autre, sans jamais se retourner. Par la suite, ils ont divorcé, et j'ai du passer tous mes mois de juillet dans cette ville pluvieuse. Au début maman venait avec moi. Prendre l'avion seule lorsqu'on que l'on à moins de dix ans, est trop risqué même pour ma mère dont la principale qualité n'est pas la responsabilité. Je ne garde pas vraiment de souvenirs distincts de cette période. En fait, je me souviens d'une grande roue, sur laquelle, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de monter, et beaucoup d'arbres.

Seulement, après un nouveau voyage dans ce coin oublié par le temps, je suis revenue à la maison mais tout avait changé. Maman qui était toujours souriante, avait perdu son joli visage heureux. Je devais avoir treize ans, quand elle m'a tout expliqué. Je me souviens que j'étais dans ma chambre et je faisais mes devoirs de vacances lorsqu'elle m'a rejoint. Etrangement, elle a toujours toqué à la porte de ma chambre et attendue que je lui permettre d'entrer. Sûrement une méthode d'éducation parentale, pour apprendre aux enfants à faire pareil. Ce jour-là, elle avait une jupe noire et un beau chemisier rose que j'ai toujours adoré. Elle s'est assise sur mon lit, et m'a priée de la rejoindre. J'ai toujours été obéissante, aussi je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je me suis assise en tailleur face à elle. Elle avait le regard triste. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette conversation, des sanglots dans sa voix, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues maquillées, et l'impression de froideur et de solitude dont s'est imprégnée ma chambre après son départ de la pièce.

« - Bella, ma chérie, ce que j'ai à te dire, est très difficile à entendre, et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interromps pas !

J'ai hoché la tête en souriant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait ainsi. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours détesté mon prénom, et dès que j'ai pus, j'ai imposé ce pseudonyme comme prénom.

« - Voilà ! Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été voir le médecin ! Tu te souviens, je me plaignais d'avoir mal aux poumons ? Et bien, j'ai profité que tu sois avec Charlie pour faire un tas d'examens ! J'ai eu les résultats la veille de ton retour, la semaine dernière mais, je ne savais pas comment te le dire ! J'ai demandé conseils au médecin aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit qu'il fallait mieux tu saches dès le départ ! Alors voilà, je, … J'ai une tumeur sur le poumon droit ! C'est comme une grosse boule de microbe qui appuie sur mon poumon et m'empêche de respirer convenablement ! Seulement, le remède est très douloureux, et il me fera peut-être perdre mes cheveux, mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu ne pleures ! Quand je commencerais à perdre mes cheveux, on ira toutes les deux m'acheter une perruque d'accord ?

« - Mais tu vas guérir, c'est sûr ? Ton traitement est obligé de te guérir, suppliai-je la voix tremblotante.

« - Malheureusement, rien n'est sûr ! C'est une maladie très peu connue par les médecins et les scientifiques ! Mais je vais faire mon possible pour guérir, je te le promets… Je vais me battre ! Après tout, j'ai l'intention de te voir avoir des enfants, que je pourrais gâter, a-t-elle ajouté en souriant.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, et m'a caressé le visage, le temps que je comprenne ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Lorsque l'information est parvenue à mon cerveau, j'ai compris, que ma chère maman risquait de mourir. Alors je me suis mise à pleurer en la serrant fort contre moi. L'oreille juste à côté de son cœur, je l'ai écouté me bercer comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Nous sommes restées enlacées toutes les deux, à pleurer, puis quand j'ai réussis à me calmer, maman m'a redressé.

« - Maintenant écoute-moi Bella ! On va se promettre toutes les deux de ne plus y penser et de ne plus pleurer sur ma maladie, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus voir ton visage ravagé par les larmes à cause de moi ! Alors demain lorsque tu te lèveras, je ne veux pas que tu me demandes de m'asseoir pour éviter de me fatiguer, ou que tu me dévisages ! Tu agiras comme avant, comme ce matin, et on continuera à être toutes les deux très heureuse ! Et je veux que tu travailles toujours aussi bien à l'école ! C'est promis ?

« - Oui maman, je te le promets sur mon cœur, ai-je dis en faisant une croix à l'endroit ou mon cœur battait.

Après qu'elle ait eu cette promesse, elle est sortit en souriant et m'a dit qu'elle allait acheter du poulet au curry, chez le traiteur. Mon plat préféré. La porte refermée, je me suis mise contre la fenêtre, et j'ai attendue de voir la voiture partir pour pleurer. Ma maman allait peut-être mourir à cause d'une boule pleine de bactéries. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Je me suis promise de faire une recherche demain à la bibliothèque du collège. Au soir, nous avons mangé en riant comme si ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Le lendemain, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai comprit qu'elle avait un cancer au poumon. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les traitements sûrs et efficaces, mais aussi sur les recherches dans le domaine.

Deux mois plus tard, nous avons été lui acheter une perruque. C'est le plus beau souvenir que j'ai de cette atroce période. Je la revois en essayer de toutes les couleurs, du blond à la Marilyn au noir corbeau, en passant par le rouge cerise, de toutes tailles confondues. Des raides, des frisées, des longues, ou des très courtes. Finalement, elle en a pris une qui ressemble beaucoup à sa coupe de cheveux, puis nous sommes allées manger chinois.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je suis entrain de faire mes devoirs dans sa chambre d'hôpital, j'attends qu'elle revienne de ses examens. Je repense à ce fameux lendemain. Depuis ce jour, alors que l'état de ma mère se dégradait de plus en plus, aucune de nous n'a versé de larmes. Sauf le jour où elle a rencontré Phil. Elle irradiait de bonheur, et j'ai pleuré. Pleuré parce que je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux longtemps, mais j'ai dit à Renée que c'était des larmes de bonheur. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais cru, mais le plus important dans ces moments-là, c'est les apparences, alors elle a fait semblant de me croire, tout comme j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qu'elle a versé plus tard, ce soir-là.

Phil était assis en face de moi de l'autre côté du lit. Maman est arrivée dans son fauteuil roulant. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne peut plus se déplacer toute seule. Nous savons toutes les deux, que son état ne s'améliorera plus. Au contraire, chaque jour, à chacune de mes visites, elle me paraît de plus en plus faible, mais je fais mine de la croire lorsqu'elle m'annonce qu'elle se sent mieux que la veille. Aujourd'hui encore, ses traits sont extrêmement fatigués, et sa peau plus pâle. Elle paraît encore plus malade lorsqu'elle revient de ses séances de chimiothérapies, sans sa perruque. L'infirmière, aidée de Phil, l'allonge sur le lit, la couvre puis s'en va. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle parle, que maman m'interroge sur ma journée, que je vois de plus en plus l'évidence arriver. Alors je lui raconte, comme chaque jour, je me lève tôt, et je vais au lycée. Je sais en plus que j'ai beaucoup maigrit ces derniers mois, depuis que maman est à l'hôpital, je ne mange que peu, et toujours sur le pouce, puisqu'à peine mes cours finis, je prends le bus et file à l'hôpital, d'où je ne ressors qu'à vingt-deux heures. Et à ce moment, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour manger vraiment. Je me force cependant à manger le mieux possible, j'aimerais bien que maman ne partes pas avec une image de moi maigrichonne, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir. Je dors de plus en plus mal, m'endormant souvent en classe. Mes professeurs, étant au courant, ne me disent trop rien, et souvent me donnent quelques conseils pour apprendre au mieux mes leçons. Ils m'allègent aussi sur les devoirs. Mais personne ne le sais. Au début, j'ai refusé, je prenais ça pour de la pitié, puis mon professeur de littérature m'a confié qu'elle faisait ça simplement pour que je passe plus de temps avec ma mère. Elle aussi avait perdue sa mère jeune, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Elle est anglaise, et elle était en pension quand c'est arrivé. Elle s'en est toujours voulut et elle ne veut pas que je vive avec les mêmes regrets qu'elle. Alors maintenant j'accepte ses petites faveurs que je m'efforce de garder secrète.

Je regarde maman et Phil. Tout deux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et je décide de prétexter un besoin urgent pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. Je sors dans le couloir et je marche un peu. Je suis près du bureau des infirmières quand je les entends parler de la patiente de la chambre quatre cent quatre. La chambre de ma mère. Selon elles, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Annie, la plus jeune, s'est beaucoup attachée à Renée, et je l'entends pleurer. Mais pour moi, c'est impossible. Je sers les points et me laisse tomber conte le mur avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Plusieurs sortent et Jeanne me prends dans ses bras, me disant que j'ai le droit de pleurer, mais je m'écarte. Je leur dit que j'ai promit à maman de ne jamais pleurer sa maladie et je repars vers sa chambre en courant. J'arrive au moment où ils s'embrassent et je n'ose pas entrer. Je vois maman essuyer une larme sur la joue de son amant, et je l'envie. Elle ne lui a pas interdit de pleurer, lui. Je compte mentalement jusque cent, puis je rentre en souriant. Ils sont entrain de parler d'un voyage à Hawaï qu'ils aimeraient faire pour Noël, mais je sais qu'ils n'iront jamais. Je ne dis rien, et feins la joie d'y être, vu qu'ils veulent m'emmener. Toute la soirée, maman est très heureuse et il me semble même qu'elle a meilleure mine. Elle semble plus forte que lors de son retour. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras, et l'embrasse fort. Comme c'est notre rituel, je baise son front, puis elle le mien. La serrant une dernière fois sur mon cœur, je lui dis :

« - Je t'aime maman chérie ! Depuis toujours et à jamais ! A demain !

« - Je t'aime aussi ma Bella ! Tu es le plus beau cadeau de ma vie ! A demain !

Je souris et m'écarte doucement. Je sors, la laissant dire au revoir à Phil. Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et nous partons. Lorsque nous arrivons à la maison, je dépose mon sac et me force à manger du poulet au curry, comme maman a prié Phil d'en acheter ce soir. Nous restons silencieux, pensant à elle, entre chaque bouchée, puis je monte me coucher.

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveille. Je regarde l'heure. Trois heures et quart. J'entends Phil décrocher, et je le rejoints. Je sais déjà qui est à l'autre bout du fil, et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Lorsque je suis dans l'entrée, Phil met l'ampli, et la voix de l'infirmière de nuit nous annonce que maman vient de s'endormir pour toujours. Je ne dis rien, mais je sers mon presque beau-père contre moi. Il la remercie et raccroche, lui assurant que nous passerons demain pour régler les papiers. Nous restons debout dans l'entrée, enlacés l'un contre l'autre et nous pleurons. Deux heures plus tard, je remonte dans ma chambre, et je m'endors. « Je ne pleure pas ta maladie maman, comme promit, mais je pleure ta perte, je songe tout en sentant le sommeil me prendre. »

La semaine qui suit, est très floue pour moi. Je me rappelle me lever chaque jour à sept heures. Nous sommes allés avec Phil signer les papiers qui permettaient à l'hôpital de libérer le lit, comme nous l'a dit l'horrible infirmière. Nous sommes partit lui dire au revoir, une dernière fois et je sens encore la froideur de sa peau contre mes lèvres.

Charlie a fait le déplacement jusqu'à Phoenix pour l'enterrement. Il a dormit sur le canapé, et y dort encore. Je me lève doucement et je vais me laver. Depuis quelques jours, je ne m'habille qu'en noir, et je descends faire le petit-déjeuner pour trois. Charlie repart ce soir, avec moi dans ses bagages. Phil m'a dit que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés. Maman voulait que j'aille vivre avec mon père, alors j'ai fait mes bagages. J'ai demandé à Phil l'autorisation de prendre certains objets appartenant à Renée, et il a accepté. En plus de toutes mes affaires et de mes meubles, j'emporte son chemisier rose ainsi que la jupe noire qu'elle avait le jour où mon enfer a commencé, son parfum, ses bijoux, et quelques photos, ainsi que la couverture dans laquelle nous nous enroulions lorsque nous regardions des films d'amours en nous gavant de pop-corn. Phil a promit de garder la maison et Charlie accepte que je revienne quand je le souhaiterais, pour venir voir maman, ou son presque mari.

Nous passons la matinée à charger la camionnette que mon père a emprunté à son meilleur ami, puis je fais mes adieux à Phil et à la maison. La couverture autour de moi, je monte dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à Forks nous prend deux jours, et j'arrive le vendredi soir. Je m'endors rapidement, sur mon ancien lit.

Le lendemain, pendant que papa va m'inscrire au lycée, je vide la chambre et installe mes meubles. Je place mon lit, ma commode et mon bureau d'une manière fonctionnelle, puis je place le rocking-chair de ma mère. Je passe toute mon après-midi à ranger mes affaires, à pleurer, à m'installer et à pleurer. Je sais je devais pas, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Lorsque Charlie revient, j'ai préparé un repas simple. Nous mangeons en silence, puis je fais la vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre me coucher.

Le dimanche passe trop vite, et je soupire quand lundi, mon réveil sonne. Le temps semble s'accorder à mon humeur, puisqu'il est gris et sec. Comme mes yeux maintenant. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me déshabille avant de me poster devant le grand miroir. Je n'ai que la peau sur les os, et hormis mon visage triste, je dois dire que j'ai la silhouette de tous ces mannequins et dont rêvent les filles mal dans leurs peaux. Je secoue la tête et prends une douche rapide. Lorsque les larmes montent à mes yeux, j'enlève l'eau chaude. Le jet froid me calme en une seconde, puis j'éteins tout. Je mets un pantalon noir tout simple, et un pull de la même couleur. Quand j'arrive en bas, je vois que Charlie m'a préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Je souris de l'intention, mange rapidement, puis je file. Dehors, ma camionnette m'attend sagement. Je monte et démarre. Billy nous l'a apporté hier. Je suis les indications, inutiles, de mon père pour trouver le lycée. Vu le grand panneau qui l'annonce, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le trouver. Je me gare et vais à l'accueil. Mme Cope me souhaite la bienvenue et me présente ses condoléances, puis me donne les papiers dont j'avais besoin. Je la remercie et sors. « C'est donc ça vivre dans une petite ville ? Tout le monde qui sait ce qui t'es arrivée avant que tu ne sois là ? Je déteste Forks ! » J'essaye de mémoriser le plan au maximum, afin d'éviter de m'y référer à chaque fin de cours.

La première journée, plusieurs personnes tentent de me connaître mais je réussis à toutes les esquiver. Le professeur de math m'a obligé à me présenter devant toute sa classe, et je ne vois pas l'utilité de répéter quinze fois que je viens de Phoenix, que j'habite avec mon père, et que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Je rentre à la maison en silence, et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'attèle à mes devoirs avant d'appeler Phil. Je tombe sur son répondeur, et je laisse un message, lui racontant ma vie ici avant de lui demander de ses nouvelles, puis raccroche.

Quand Charlie rentre, je le questionne sur sa journée sans vraiment l'écouter. Le plus important est que tant qu'il me raconte sa vie, il ne m'interroge pas sur la mienne. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, je prétexte beaucoup de devoirs et m'enferme dans ma chambre, encore. Je me mets rapidement en pyjama puis je me couche en pleurant. J'ignore si Charlie entend mes crises de larmes quotidiennes, mais jamais il ne vient me déranger. Je m'endors d'un sommeil de plomb, me promettant une bonne migraine pour le lendemain.

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Prochainement l'arrivée d'Edward ! Je suis sûre que vous l'attendez avec impatience, alors rendez-vous au chapitre prochain, où je vous promets sa présence ! Reviews !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Nouveau !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut ! Allez comme je dors pas encore (logique, sinon je serais pas là mais bon) je vous poste, enfin l'arrivée d'Edward ! Attention, y va y avoir des nouveautés ! Merci encore à **Galswinthe**, **chris87**, **MMC**, **EmyMasenCullen**, **babounette**, **lauriane-chan**, **isabellamisa** (J'espère que l'arrivée D'Edward te plaira !), **Agent Sachiimii** (Ola you ! J'espère que ça te plaira, beaucoup d'Edward, peu de Bella, une rencontre que demander de plus ? bisous), **crazybells** (Navrée de t'avoir fait pleurer, ce chapitre ne devrait pas te faire pleurer en toute logique !), **Vic dit vic**, et **popolove et mel31**, pour vos reviews ! Et navrée de vous avoir fait, presque tous pleuré ! Promis la prochaine fois, je livre les mouchoirs avec mdr !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 03 : Nouveau !**

POV d'Edward

Nous étions de retour à Forks. J'ignore pourquoi Carlisle a tenu à garder cette résidence comme maison principale, vu que nous en avions un peu partout en Amérique. Du moins dans le nord. Vu notre condition, nous installer en Floride relèverait du suicide. Comme à chaque fois, nous avions attendu la nuit pour nous installer. Je rangeais donc ma Volvo entre la M3 de Rosalie et la Mercedes de Carlisle, et commençais à la décharger. Je pris mes quartiers au même étage que la dernière fois où nous avions habité cette demeure. C'était il y a de ça cinquante ans. Bien que j'étais revenu douze ans auparavant. Une journée que je ne risquais pas d'oublier. J'avais sauvé une petite fille ce jour-là. Je me souvenais encore de ses deux couettes châtains, de ses yeux chocolat, de son nez fin, et de son sourire illuminant son visage lorsque je lui avais promit de garder son escapade secrète. Pire que tout, je me souvenais parfaitement de l'odeur de son sang et de la chaleur de sa peau contre mon corps de glace. Quel étrange contraste. Être un vampire a certains inconvénients. Le pire en l'occurrence, est la mémoire. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne me tue, je serais torturé par cette odeur de freesia qui émanait d'elle. Fermant les yeux, je ressentis de nouveau son corps d'enfant contre moi. Cet enfant, qui qu'elle soit, m'avait littéralement envoûté. Sa voix raisonna quelque part dans mon cerveau « Cinq doigts et demi ! » Si elle avait cinq ans, elle doit approcher les dix-sept à présent. Je me demande si elle vit encore ici ? Non ! Selon l'esprit de sa mère, elles n'étaient toutes les deux que de passages. Je soupirais. Si elle était à Phoenix aujourd'hui, je n'ais donc aucune chance de la croiser avant les vacances ou un week-end de fête.

« - Edward, finis de débarrasser ta voiture ! On n'en a besoin pour aller au lycée demain, déclara Alice doucement depuis le garage.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis redescendit. Il me fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour sortir mes nombreux cartons, et une dizaine d'autres pour tout ranger. Je mis un de mes albums préférés de Debussy, et m'allongeais sur mon canapé. Je fermais les yeux, et comme chaque fois, depuis douze ans, je vis son visage, encore et encore. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la musique mais rien n'y faisait. C'était elle, et rien qu'elle qui se baladait dans mon esprit. Je me surpris à tenter de l'imaginer à présent. Elle devait faire la taille de Rosalie ou peut-être d'Esmée. Je décidais qu'elle serait aussi grande que ma sœur, et j'imaginais ses cheveux longs. Seul son visage ne changea pas. Comment pourrais-je savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ? Douze ans s'étaient écoulés. Douze ans, que je me torturais avec ces sensations, sans personne avec qui en parler. Douze ans que je rêvais de la voir, dans le sens ou un vampire peut rêver. Je soupirais, puis descendis voir mon père.

« - Carlisle, ça te dirais de venir chasser avec moi ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions vraiment faim. C'était plutôt un signal de détresse, qu'il sembla comprendre puisqu'il acquiesça. Les parties de chasse étaient toujours pour moi, un moyen de parler avec mon père sans que personne n'entende ce que je lui disais. Je m'étais toujours sentit proche de lui, hormis ces dix années où je m'étais éloigné de lui. Car bien que j'adore Esmée comme un enfant peut aimer sa mère, il m'était arrivé de la détester au début. Quand elle accaparait Carlisle, mais je me détestais presqu'aussitôt d'avoir pensé ainsi. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un vampire à la vue surdéveloppée pour voir qu'il était plus heureux depuis qu'il l'avait transformé. Nous courûmes tout les deux, jusqu'à la réserve animale la plus proche, puis je lui confiais ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette ville. De ce fait, il comprit mes réticences à revenir. L'enfant nous avait peut-être trahis. Une fois encore, mon père fut à la hauteur de mes attentes, me rassurant.

« - Croirais-tu une enfant de cinq ans qui te dit qu'un homme l'a sauvé en courant plus vite que Superman ?

« - Dans l'état actuel des choses et compte-tenu de ce que je sais oui, soupirais-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et me fixa quelques secondes, puis j'ajoutais.

« - Mais pour un humain, ça relève plus du rêve ! Mais si jamais, je la croisais dans les rues de Forks ou même au lycée ? Pourrait-elle me reconnaître ? Si oui, elle verrait rapidement que contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas changé ! Hormis dans ma manière de m'habiller ! Carlisle, elle pourrait très bien nous trahir !

« - Non, il me semble que la mémoire humaine a une certaine défaillance ! Elle oublie ! Il y a donc très peu de chance qu'elle se souvienne de ton visage aussi bien que tu te souviens du sien ! A mon avis, si elle se souvient de l'évènement, c'est comme celui d'un jeune homme brun qui l'aurait sauvé d'un accident de voiture ! Tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter Edward ! Tu sais comme je déteste ces statistiques mais il y a moins de cinq pour cent de chance qu'elle se souvienne de toi ! Mais si elle était dans ces cinq malheureux pourcentages, alors nous aviserons ! Surtout que tu m'as dit qu'elle vivait à Phoenix ? Pourquoi quelqu'un qui vit au soleil viendrait vivre dans cette petite ville pluvieuse ?

Rassuré, j'attrapais un chat sauvage, puis nous rentrâmes. La nuit se déroula lentement, et je fus heureux d'être le seul qui pouvait décrypter les pensées des autres. Je n'aurais pas aimé que ce souvenir appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était mon secret. Mon poids sur la conscience et mon trésor à la fois.

A six heures, je partis prendre une douche, et m'habillais d'une chemise blanche sur un jeans légèrement baggy, comme c'était la mode ces temps-ci. Je me coiffais, et descendit rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. Après quoi, nous prîmes ma voiture pour nous rendre au lycée. Emmet et Rosalie étaient conscients que c'était la plus discrète, pourtant je les entendais regretter leurs moyens de locomotion. Par égard pour eux, je ne mis pas de musique, et l'habitacle se remplit d'un silence agréable. Du moins pour les autres, puis que dans ma tête, en plus des miennes se trouvaient les pensées de mes quatre passagers. J'entendis Alice se questionner sur ce que j'avais pu à dire à notre père, mais je ne relevais pas. Rosalie lui parla vite de mode et je me garai. Le parking était encore vide de toutes voitures. Nous soupirâmes de concert, puis sortant, nous allâmes voir à l'accueil. Carlisle nous avait inscrit Alice, Jasper et moi en seconde, Emmet et Rosalie en première. Nous devrions passer notre diplôme, une fois encore. Et j'allais assister à trois bals, où je n'irais pas évidemment pas. Une fois encore, je serais le seul à ne pas danser, alors que j'aimais ça. Seulement, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de me lier à une mortelle, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée. La personne de l'accueil, Mme Cope, si j'en crois son esprit, nous donna les papiers habituels et nous souhaita une bonne journée.

Remontant dans ma voiture, nous observâmes le plan. Seul Jasper et Alice devaient l'apprendre. Etant déjà venu étudier ici, le lycée nous le connaissions avec Rose et Emmet. Je croisais leurs regards et elle soupira :

« - Et bien ! Il me semble que nous allons devoir feindre, une nouvelle fois, notre ignorance des locaux !

Comme elle avait raison. En silence, le plan sous les yeux, que nous n'observions pas, nous assistâmes au remplissage progressif du parking. Quand plusieurs étudiants furent dehors, je rangeais mes papiers, et sortit, suivit du reste de la fratrie Cullen. Evidemment, les lycéens les plus près, nous observèrent à la dérobée, et je grognais trop bas pour qu'ils l'entendent. Oui, je sais. Nous sommes d'une beauté surhumaine, et alors ? Nous ne sommes même pas humains, alors pourquoi se contenter d'un physique lambda ? Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et je vis à travers son esprit, que quelqu'un la trouvait déjà plus qu'à son goût. Je me figeais lorsque je perçus les pensées d'un type blond. Il aimait beaucoup mes deux sœurs, et je me mis à frissonner devant les images qui déferlèrent dans son esprit. J'étais habitué à lire les fantasmes de mes camarades mais c'était la première fois qu'une de mes sœurs avait le rôle principal. Trop bas pour qu'un humain entende, je déclarais :

« - Les mecs, surveillez mes sœurs ! Elles plaisent plus que c'est permis !

« - On va changer la donne, dit Emmet sur le même ton que moi.

Aussitôt, il prit Rosalie dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jasper l'imita dans un style beaucoup plus sobre, par égard aux cerveaux humains. Je souris devant leurs mines déconfites. Soudain, une camionnette pétaradante fit son entrée. Personne n'y faisant attention, je supposais qu'elle habitait ici depuis longtemps. Oh ! Comme je me trompais ! Bien qu'à ce moment précis, j'ignorais encore à quel point. Elle se gara près de ma Volvo et sortit sans nous voir. En fait, elle ne semblait voir personne, et je fus cloué sur place, lorsque voulant lire son esprit, je ne vis rien. Elle passa près de moi, et je dus m'accrocher à ma voiture pour ne pas tomber. Métaphoriquement bien sûr. Jasper se tourna vers moi, comme me l'indiquais son esprit, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette silhouette frêle et habillée de noir de la tête au pied. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans le bâtiment trois, je souris. J'avais également cours dans celui là. J'observais Alice.

« - Math, comme Jasper, dit-elle.

Prenant mon emploi du temps, je souris. Je ne serais donc pas seul pour mon premier cours. Peu de temps avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, je préviens mes frères et sœurs et nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes bien distincts. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment trois, je cherchais, façon de parler, des yeux la bonne salle. Cependant, le type blond qui avait rêvé de mes sœurs s'y dirigea et je lui emboitais le pas, suivi de ma sœur, et de son copain. Dans la version officielle, Rosalie et Jasper étaient jumeaux et s'appelaient Hale. Bien entendu, Jasper avait redoublé une classe, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit avec Alice et moi, les deux « plus jeunes ». Malgré moi, je flairais la piste de la jeune femme à l'odeur de lavande et de freesia. Je voulais la retrouver ! Juste pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas la petite fille que j'avais connu, et sauvé. J'entrais en cour de math. Le professeur n'était pas encore là, et nous plaçant dans un coin, j'observais la salle. Elle était là. Ses affaires devant elle, elle fixait le tableau sans le voir. Je pris une seconde pour l'observer. Ses yeux étaient emprunt de tristesse, et Jasper y décela une douleur insurmontable. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux châtains que la petite au poisson rouge, les mêmes yeux, et son nez fin. Je voulais la voir sourire, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer que c'était elle. Elle dut sentir mon regard puisqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Elle balaya la zone où nous étions avec Alice et Jasper, quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le tableau noir. J'en fus étonné. C'était la première humaine à ne pas nous fixer comme un enfant le jour de Noël et je ne comprenais pas. Elle semblait totalement hermétique à mon charme. Le professeur arriva et nous nous présentâmes à lui. Il prit nos fiches d'absences et nous indiqua trois places. Par bonheur, l'une d'entre elle, était à côté d'elle. Les deux autres étant à une table vide, ils s'y déplacèrent et je me plaçais à côté d'elle. Aussitôt, l'odeur de son sang raviva le souvenir que j'en avais, et me brûla la gorge. J'en étais maintenant parfaitement sûr. C'était elle, l'enfant que j'avais sauvé.

POV de Bella

Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, mais j'ouvris mon cahier. J'avais entendu que trois nouveaux étaient dans notre classe, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je n'avais pas envie de me lier pour le moment. La douleur due à la mort de ma mère était trop récente, et elle m'oppressait encore trop souvent. Je sentis un regard posé sur moi, depuis plusieurs minutes, et je décidais de savoir qui me fixait ainsi. Levant les yeux, je les regardais. Ils étaient trois. Une fille et deux garçons. Le plus proche de moi était blond, la peau pâle et les yeux dorés. Etrange ! La fille, ça devait être sa copine vu leurs mains liées. Elle avait les mêmes yeux, et la même couleur de peau, les cheveux noirs coiffés en piques. Elle était plus petite que lui, et me faisait penser à un lutin. Le dernier semblait plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux couleurs bronze et ses yeux dorés, me firent penser qu'il devait être le frère de la jeune femme. Comme les deux autres, sa peau était d'une blancheur frappante et ses yeux dorés. Néanmoins, je me remis à fixer devant moi, quelques secondes après. Maman m'avait toujours dit que c'était malpoli de fixer les gens ainsi. Le professeur arriva et ils se présentèrent. J'entendais ce qu'il se passait, mais je refusais de participer aux conversations. De toute façon la plupart ne parlaient que des cinq nouveaux. Les deux autres devaient être ailleurs. Cependant son regard insistant, m'intriguait. Encore plus que cette impression que j'avais de l'avoir déjà croisé. J'en étais même sûr. Ses yeux me paraissaient familiers. Il s'assit à côté de moi, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son odeur me rappela une grande roue. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'étais jamais monté dans un de ces trucs. Maman prétend que … _enfin avait dis_, que plus jeune, j'avais voulu faire un tour sur un de ces trucs. Mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. C'était à la fête foraine où j'étais venue à Forks. Et où j'avais gagné Barney. Mon premier poisson rouge.

Je soupirais, et me concentrais sur le cours. Il continuait de me fixer, et bien que j'aie oublié son prénom, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder à mon tour. Lorsque nos prunelles se croisèrent, il me sourit. Sourire auquel, je ne répondis pas. Le cours s'acheva rapidement et je rangeais mes affaires lentement, n'étant pas pressée d'aller en anglais. Je sortis de la salle, la tête baissée, mes cheveux tombant comme deux rideaux de chaque côté. Ils étaient mon rempart contre le reste du monde. J'entrais dans la salle et m'assis à ma place. De nouveau, je les entendis se présenter, et je retins le prénom de mon voisin de math. Il s'appelait Edward ! Je soupirais lorsque ce fut le blond qui prit place à mes côtés. J'espérais qu'il ne me fixerait pas. Edward était derrière moi, je le savais sans même me retourner. Son regard incandescent me vrillait le dos. Je soupirais de lassitude, puis écoutais la leçon du jour.

Durant la pause de dix heures, j'entendis le prénom de mon voisin et malgré moi, j'écoutais, Jessica, si je me souviens bien.

« - Non ! D'après mon père, ce sont les enfants adoptifs du nouveau chirurgien ! D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il est super à l'aise avec un bistouri dans les mains !

« - N'empêche, Edward est plutôt beau garçon ! J'aimerais bien être avec ! Tu imagines ? Toutes les filles seraient jalouses ! D'ailleurs, on sera toute jalouse de sa cavalière du bal !

Elles passèrent leurs chemins, m'ignorant complètement ce qui me convenait totalement. Elles étaient bien trop bavardes pour moi. Soupirant, je serrais les bras contre ma poitrine et m'adossant contre le mur, j'attendis que le cours suivant démarre.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je fus la première dans la salle. Je n'avais pas déposé mon sac, qu'il entra. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit une seconde fois. J'ignore pourquoi, il se sent obligé d'être ainsi. A toujours me sourire, alors qu'il semble occulter le reste du monde ! Le professeur le plaça à côté de moi, et je soupirais intérieurement encore ... ! Tirant sur les manches de mon pull, j'en cachais la moitié de mes mains et attendis.

« - Bonjour, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers lui. Je l'observais un instant, puis le salua d'une voix neutre.

« - Je m'appelle Edward Cullen ! Et toi ?

« - Bella Swan !

« - Enchanté Bella ! C'est italien non ?

J'hochais simplement la tête.

« - Alors pourquoi prendre espagnol ? Tu n'aimes pas tes origines italiennes ?

Je le fixais froidement. J'étais une pure souche Américaine. C'est seulement ma mère qui adorait l'Italie. Elle avait visité ce pays plus jeune, et aurait voulut y retourner. Bien sûr, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle attrape cette saleté de tumeur, et avant que ses rêves volent en éclat, ainsi que les miens par la même occasion. Quand j'avais appris sa maladie, je m'étais mise à économiser chaque dollar que je gagnais pour lui payer ce voyage. Je voulais qu'elle revoie ce pays une dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne parte ! Mais la maladie me l'avait enlevé trop tôt. Je sais qu'on dit toujours des défunts qu'ils sont partis trop tôt, mais pour maman c'était différent ! ça aussi c'est ce qu'on dit... J'aurais voulut lui parler de mon premier copain, de ma première fois, et toutes ces choses dont on ne parle qu'avec sa mère. Mais elle était partie.

« - Miss Swan, vous vous sentez bien ?

« - Oui, professeur, pourquoi ?

Au moment où je posais cette question, je sentis les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage. Je les essuyais avec les manches de mon pull, et me concentrais sur le cours, oubliant mon voisin. C'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler. Une très mauvaise idée.

« - Excuse-moi, me chuchota-t-il, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

« - Je … C'est rien, bégayais-je.

Le cours se passa sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé, puis je sortis de la salle rapidement. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Par sa faute, je m'étais laissée aller devant témoins, et je me sentais encore plus faible qu'avant. Je pleurais chaque soir, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. J'entrais en histoire, et m'asseyais tout au fond. Lorsqu'il entra, je déposais mon sac sur le siège vide à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'installe à mes côtés. Je ne voulais plus lui parler... Vraiment plus !

Voilà, voilà ! Encore un chapitre pas très joyeux, mais bon ! Au moins, vous avez eu Edward ! C'est déjà pas mal non ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Attraction !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolé de poster que ce soir ! Ensuite, merci de votre soutien notamment ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires ! Et enfin, un merci grand comme ça à **Alexa27** (Promis à sa prochaine crise de larme, je paye ma tournée de mouchoirs mdr !), **popolove et mel31**, **babounette**, , **Agent Sachiimii** (Tu vas être ravie, c'est un spécial Edward mdr), **chris87**, **EmyMasenCullen**, **isabellamisa** (Oui effectivement, on a jamais vu Bella comme ça mdr. J'espère que ça te plaira.), **nanie nouche**, **Vic dit vic**, **Glalswinthe**, **MMC** et **poupette** (Et bé, je l'attendais ta review toi ! Mdr bisous à demain) !

Dernier point, certaines réponses à mes reviews ne sont pas passés, aussi prévenez-moi ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections, avis, commentaires, et autres ! :p

**Chap 04 : Attraction !**

POV d'Edward

Je ne l'avais pas vu durant l'interclasse, et la cherchais des yeux. Je n'écoutais pas mes frères et sœurs. Je les entendis se questionner mentalement sur mon état, mais je ne relevais pas. Peu de temps avant la reprise des cours, je les prévins, qu'il fallait y retourner. Je me dirigeai donc en direction du bâtiment six et là je la vis entrer en cours, au moment ou ça sonna. Je la suivais et pénétrais à mon tour dans la salle. Je la regardais toujours, et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers moi, je lui fis un sourire. Nous nous présentâmes ensuite au professeur. Il me plaça à ses côtés et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mon visage. Je m'assis et elle tira sur ses manches cherchant à se cacher le plus possible. Je fronçais les sourcils, et décidais d'engager la conversation.

« - Bonjour, chuchotais-je.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle m'observa quelques secondes puis me répondit, d'une voix morne. Si son ton était censé me décourager, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. Elle m'intriguait plus à chaque seconde.

« - Je m'appelle Edward Cullen ! Et toi ?

« - Bella Swan !

« - Enchanté Bella ! C'est italien non ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Je notais qu'elle n'était pas du genre loquace, mais peu m'importait. J'aimais le son feutré de sa voix, tout comme j'adorais son sourire. Bien que je m'étais trouvé horrible, puisqu'elle n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque. Voulant engager la conversation, je repris :

« - Alors pourquoi prendre espagnol ? Tu n'aimes pas tes origines italiennes ?

Elle me fixa froidement et je m'interrogeais sur l'erreur que j'avais pu commettre. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas parler de ses origines. Ou alors, elle détestait l'Italie. Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, et je sus que je m'étais trompé. Cette aura de froideur et de douleur ne l'entourait pas pour rien. Elle semblait en deuil, et lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue, je sentis mon cœur se briser. Du moins s'il avait fonctionné, c'est ce que j'aurais sentit. Je le suppose en tout cas. Une seconde larme perla de l'autre côté de son nez, puis une troisième. Elle ne me voyait plus, j'en étais certain. Le professeur lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle se tourna vers lui, tout en lui assurant que tout allait bien, avant d'essuyer son visage. Elle se concentra sur le cours, tentant de m'oublier. Pris de remords, je chuchotais, tout en notant la leçon.

« - Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

« - Je … C'est rien, bégaya-t-elle.

Je décidais de ne plus lui parler pour le moment. Les larmes contenues dans ses yeux et dans sa voix m'avaient ébranlé. Il fallait peut-être mieux qu'elle se calme. Après tout, nous aurions sûrement d'autres occasions de parler. A la fin du cours, elle sortit prestement, et je la suivis des yeux. Observant mon emploi du temps, je notais que j'avais histoire. A quoi me servait cette leçon ? Je vous le demande ! Je connaissais mieux que quiconque la crise des années trente, puisque je l'avais vécu. Encore un avantage de l'immortalité. Rosalie elle-même pourrait témoigner, mais je doute que sa jeunesse fasse douter l'auditoire de la véracité de ses propos. Pourtant … Enfin, bon, j'entrais dans la salle et je la repérais tout de suite. L'observant, je la vis me rendre mon regard avant de déposer son sac sur la chaise d'à coté. Pas un seul instant, elle ne m'avait quitté des yeux, et je compris le message. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il y avait une place de libre à la table voisine. Alice s'assit à sa gauche, et moi à sa droite et Jasper derrière moi. J'étais à côté du blondinet, et j'en profitais pour l'interroger sur Bella. Il me raconta ce qu'il savait c'est à dire bien peu de chose. Elle était arrivée une semaine avant moi, et il ne l'avait pas entendue parler depuis qu'elle s'était présentée durant le cours de math. J'en fus surpris. Souffrirait-elle d'agoraphobie ? Sondant l'esprit du blond, qui répondait au nom de Mike Newton, j'appris qu'elle avait toujours cet air triste et qu'elle ne s'habillait qu'en noir. Signe de deuil ? Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net !

Durant le repas du midi, je soupirais. Toutes les filles célibataires de ce lycée semblaient avoir décidé qu'il fallait me mettre le grappin dessus ! Pitié ! Elles ne savent même pas à quel point, il est dangereux de me fréquenter ! Non parce que je suis du genre délinquant, mais sortir avec un vampire lorsque vous êtes humaine, relève du suicide, pur et simple ! Non mais vous vous imaginez la présentation aux parents ? _Papa, maman, je vous présente Edward. Non, non il ne travaillera jamais, vu que c'est un vampire qui aura dix-sept ans toute sa vie_ ! Pas terrible comme entrée en matière ! Cela étant, j'aurais aimé que Bella ne me fuie pas ainsi. Elle s'était assise à une table pour deux, dans un coin isolé et tripotait sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne la mangeait. Je la vis prendre sa pomme verte, et sa limonade, les mettre dans sa poche, puis débarrasser son plateau. C'était donc comme ça qu'elle gardait sa ligne ? Je soupirais et prévins ma famille que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je fis comme elle, sauf que je ne pris que mon fruit. Une pomme bien rouge ! La tentation du péché me direz-vous ! J'aimais m'amuser à ce genre de clin d'œil. Sortant à mon tour, je la cherchais des yeux. Elle était près de sa voiture. La rattrapant en quelques enjambées, je déclarais :

« - Excuse-moi encore pour tout à l'heure en espagnol ! Je ne pensais pas que de te parler de l'Italie te ferait pleurer ! J'avoue qu'avec ma famille on est pas vraiment fan non plus ! … Tu dois vraiment le prendre en pitié pour pleurer sur son sort ! Ou bien le haïr ….

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Je voulais la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Seulement, elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle se contenta de me fixer puis dit :

« - Ce n'est pas ça … Je … C'est juste que ma mère … adorait ce pays, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je la pris contre moi, prenant soin de fermer mon blouson avant. C'était donc ça. Sa mère était morte ? J'avais du mal à le croire ! Sa mère que j'avais vu douze ans auparavant semblait pourtant en parfaite santé, et il n'y avait eu aucune épidémie depuis les années quarante ! Ceci dit, entre les fous du volant, et les nouvelles maladies qu'on découvre chaque jour, allez savoir de quoi cette femme a pu mourir. Elle finit par se calmer et je surpris bon nombres de regards et de réflexions de nos chers camarades. Elle se dégagea doucement, et un froid douloureux s'installa là, où quelques secondes encore, elle était. Je l'observais. Elle avait les yeux brillants, gonflés et rouge, tout comme ses joues. Mais avec ses lèvres plus rouges que ce matin, elle était une tentation bien plus dangereuse, que ma pauvre pomme. Se doutait-elle qu'en cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une chose… C'était de planter mes dents dans son cou fragile. L'envie me tenaillait le ventre et remontait insidieusement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Lorsque je pris conscience de ce que je voulais faire, je reculais d'un pas.

« - Je … Excuse-moi ! A plus tard en cours, déclarais-je avant de me tourner.

Je rejoignis ma famille et Alice me félicita. Je sus à ce moment qu'elle m'avait vu mordre Bella. Je soupirais. Son sang était terriblement tentant et je sentais ma gorge brûler. Encore plus pour moi. J'avais pourtant chassé la veille ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de sang ? Cela dit, même un humain qui sort de table, pour peu qu'il ne se soit pas gavé comme une oie, aura forcément faim, si vous mettez sous ses yeux, son dessert favori. Hélas l'image n'était pas encore assez parlante ! Ce n'était pas de l'envie, que je ressentais. C'était un besoin. Je devais sentir son sang couler dans ma gorge. C'était comme une drogue. Voilà, je venais de trouver l'image parfaite. Un drogué devant qui on agiterait un sachet de poudre mexicaine. Il paraît que c'est la meilleure, si j'en croyais le junky que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années. Celui-là n'a pas dut sentir l'odeur de ma Bella, pour affirmer une telle assertion !

Je passais le reste de la journée à m'asseoir près d'elle tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau. Je devais résister ! Je ne pouvais pas décevoir Carlisle. Quand le cours de civilisation se termina, je sautais de mon tabouret et saluais Bella tout en rangeant mes affaires.

Mes frères et sœurs me rejoignirent rapidement, et nous quittâmes le parking. Nous fûmes à la villa en dix minutes. Aussitôt, je montais dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Instinctivement, j'allumais ma chaine et m'allongeais sur mon divan, les chevilles croisées, un bras derrière ma tête, l'autre main sur mon ventre, tout en fixant le plafond. Je restais ainsi durant plusieurs heures. Lorsque je finis par sortir de ma léthargie le soleil était couché. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de parler à mon père. Seulement, je ne voulais pas lui en parler tout de suite. Je fis donc mes devoirs, ce qui me prit qu'une pauvre demi-heure puis, tout en rangeant mes cahiers, je demandais à Carlisle s'il pouvait me rejoindre dans son bureau. Il était dans le salon, mais je le sentis acquiescer et je descendis. Nous arrivâmes de concert devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit et me laissa entrer le premier comme un médecin sait si bien le faire. Je souris donc devant ce geste qu'il avait adopté depuis son dernier emploi à l'hôpital de Denali. M'asseyant face à lui, je fixais la fenêtre et déclarais :

« - Quand tu as vu Esmé la première fois, tu m'as dit que en tu en étais tombé amoureux, mais as-tu eu envie de son sang ?

« - Comme celui de chaque humain à cette époque ! Pourquoi ?

« - Je l'ai revu ! L'enfant dont je t'ai parlé hier ! Elle est de nouveau ici, mais elle ne semble pas se souvenir de notre première rencontre ! Je crois qu'elle l'a même oublié, seulement, son odeur … Je t'en ai parlé hier ! Cette odeur de freesia !

Je soupirais. Comment expliquer à mon père ce que j'avais ressentit ? Avec des mots, me dirait un comique, mais la question n'est pas là !

« - Tout à l'heure, alors qu'on parlait, elle s'est mise à pleurer et … A la fin, j'ai eu envie d'elle ! De son sang, je veux dire ! C'était même plus que ça ! C'était un besoin ! Je devais le sentir couler dans ma gorge ! J'ai même failli la mordre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché d'agir ! Je ressentais le besoin de m'abreuver d'elle, comme un alcoolique devant un millésime !

« - Tu m'as parlé de l'odeur de sa peau hier ! L'as-tu sentit ?

« - Oui, soupirais-je.

Ça pour la sentir, je l'avais sentit. Lorsqu'elle était contre moi, j'en avais inspiré de longues bouffées. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment de bestialité que j'avais ressentit, ni comparé à l'indescriptible soif que faisait naître son sang. J'expliquais ça à mon père. Je voulais bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en moi. Sa réponse à mes questions me souffla. Bella, petite humaine insignifiante, avait réussi là où d'autre vampire, tel que Tanya avait échoué. Selon lui, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Ou du moins, attiré par elle. Et c'est cet amour qui l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte. Tout ça est très intéressant, mais j'aimerais surtout qu'on me dise comment m'en sortir ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux ! Je me l'étais interdit dès le début de ma vie de vampire. Si le bonheur allait à Carlisle, Esmé et les autres, pour ma part, je n'en voulais pas. J'étais voué à l'enfer éternel tel le bel ange déchu. Je ne devais pas goûter au paradis. Pas de cette façon, pas avec une humaine de surcroît. Lorsque je dis tout ça à mon père, il soupira.

« - Edward, je connais ton avis à ce sujet, et tu connais le mien ! C'est le seul qui nous oppose depuis mille neuf cent dix-huit, soupira-t-il, et je sais, malheureusement, que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'arriverais à te faire changer d'avis sur ce point !

Il y eut un léger silence, qu'aucun de nous ne brisa. J'inspirais longuement, alors que minuit sonnait. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton avait changé.

« - Tu sais, un de mes patients m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant aujourd'hui. Selon lui, il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la vie. Il faut en vivre chaque minute avec intensité ! Je suis assez d'accord avec, bien que notre espérance de vie est beaucoup plus longue et qu'elle ne se compte pas en années mais en siècles ! Du moins pour notre famille !

« - Pour ma part, je suis plutôt d'avis, que nous n'avons qu'une demi vie ! A combien de plaisir avons-nous dû renoncer pour cette beauté inhumaine, cette force extraordinaire et cette impossibilité de dormir ? Aucun des mets, même les plus raffinés ne trouvent grâce à nos yeux. Nous sommes privés de sommeil, nous n'avons plus le droit de rêver ! Chaque jour n'étant qu'une répétition de la veille !

« - Seulement, nous avons la chance de pouvoir vivre chaque évènement différemment ! Edward, arrête de ne voir que le côté sombre de notre existence ! Tu vois, au risque de me fâcher avec Emmet, voilà pourquoi, j'étais persuadé que Rosalie serait parfaite pour toi ! Vous avez cette même vision de notre existence !

Un grognement nous parvint et je souris devant la jalousie inutile de mon frère. Je restais un instant figé devant la philosophie de mon père. Dans sa quête d'amour, pour moi, il avait négligé le fait que jamais Rosalie ne m'avait attiré. Pas à un seul moment. Elle était bien trop superficielle pour moi. Je finis par remercier mon père de m'avoir écouté, puis je remontais dans ma chambre. La nuit était loin d'être terminée. Je soupirais. Je détestais toujours ce moment de la journée. La nuit ne nous apportait rien. Les humains avaient la chance de pouvoir rêver durant cette période, mais nous autre vampire, que nous apportait-elle ? Rien si ce n'est ce sentiment de recommencement. Soupirant, je dévalais les escaliers, et partis au volant de ma voiture, sans un mot. Je roulais jusqu'à chez Bella. Je ne savais pas très bien où elle vivait mais lorsque je vis sa camionnette parquée dans l'allée devant la voiture de patrouille, je me stoppais. Ma voiture étant silencieuse, personne ne m'entendit. Sortant, je fis le tour de la maison, cherchant une fenêtre ouverte. Je finis par en trouver une. Je sautais souplement jusque sur le petit rebord et entrais. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, je sus que j'étais dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était là, allongée ou plutôt recroquevillée dans son lit. Par-dessus sa couette, était posée une couverture rose et violette, qu'elle tenait tout contre elle. Les genoux, juste sous son menton, les mains agrippant le plaid, elle semblait souffrir même dans ses rêves. Je m'assis au sol, à l'autre bout de sa chambre, et attendis, tout en la fixant. J'ignorais ce que je faisais mais je ne cherchais pas à réfléchir. Doucement, à mesure que les heures passées, je me rapprochais d'elle. Je posais ma tête sur son matelas lorsque je vis une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle gémissait.

« - Maman, me quitte pas, pleura-t-elle.

Cette supplique me brisa le cœur. Elle avait la même voix que douze ans auparavant. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus heureuse. Malgré moi, je pris un mouchoir sur sa table de nuit, et j'essuyais son visage. Elle frissonna au contact de ma peau, et je me reculais. Le matin arriva trop vite. Je ne repris le volant que lorsque le réveil de son père sonna. Revenant chez moi, je me promis d'aider Bella à redevenir cette personne souriante qu'elle était le jour de notre première rencontre.

A peine rentré, je montais me laver. Ce n'était pas une utilité en soi, mais j'avais gardé ce pli de mon ancienne vie. Alice me prévint ensuite qu'il risquait de faire froid. Soupirant, j'optais donc pour un pull crème, col roulé, que je passais sur un jeans dans le même style que la veille. Tout en me coiffant, je réfléchissais à comment tenir ma promesse. « Comment rend-on une femme heureuse ? » A mon époque, c'était tellement plus simple. Il suffisait d'un bouquet de fleur, de quelques cadeaux et d'un minimum de galanterie ! Mais maintenant tout a changé ! Les jeunes femme n'aiment plus les fleurs, et préfèrent les cadeaux onéreux. Certaines sont branchées originalité ! Je réfléchissais à toutes ces différences entre les deux époques. Peut-être que je trouvais la vie plus simple à mon époque, parce que j'avais été élevé ainsi ? En mille neuf cent dix-sept, nous faisions la cour à celle qui nous plaisait, la couvrant de fleurs et de bijoux. L'homme se devait de lui ouvrir la porte, de payer la note, et avoir ce genre d'attention prouvant qu'on était attaché à elle. Au terme d'une cour assidue, on allait trouver son père à qui on demandait sa main, et les mariages se célébraient avant les vingt ans de la jeune femme, la plupart du temps. Or agir comme ça à cette époque, était ridicule ! Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, je le savais. Elles appréciaient toujours qu'on leur ouvre la porte, et certaines aimaient qu'on paye à leurs places, mais les généralités ne m'intéressaient pas. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était ce que Bella aimait. Soupirant, je descendis rejoindre ma famille. Je laissais Alice conduire, ça lui faire plaisir, et cherchais un moyen de connaître la jeune femme en question. Elle ne parlait à personne, hormis son père mais je doute qu'elle lui parle de ce genre de chose. J'étais donc obligé d'aller à la source, et donc de lui demander à elle.

Fort de cette idée, je passais tout le mois suivant à l'observer puis doucement à lui parler. Je préférais l'observer la nuit, bien que ses rêves emprunts de douleurs me fussent insupportables. Heureusement, un soir, elle murmura mon prénom et se posa plusieurs questions sur moi-même. Souriant, je sus que je tenais là un moyen de la faire parler.

Et voilà ! Bon j'ai terminé le chapitre 4, et je vais me coucher na ! Quatre chapitres en six heures, c'est plutôt fort. Pas mon record cependant ! Allez bonne nuit et la suite la semaine prochaine en toute logique ! Pour ma part, la suite, c'est demain (mais je l'écris, c'est normal que j'ai quelques avantages héhé !)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Agression !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un grand merci à **chris87**, **Vic dit vic**, **babounette**, **IthiIsilwen**, **popolove et mel31**, **Alexa** (Euh oui désolé, je concentre les pensées d'Edward et des autres que sur Bella ! Et promis, il va se prendre la tête plus que dans la saga, mdr), **MMC**, **Agent Sachiimii**, **nani nouche** et **Galshwinthe** pour vos review ! Comme toujours, elles me touchent !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 05 : Agression !**

POV de Bella

Le mois qui suivit l'arrivée de la fratrie Cullen passa rapidement. Edward était avec moi à chaque cours, cependant, depuis cette fameuse conversation sur le parking, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment reparlé. Il me saluait chaque matin, me disait bonsoir en fin de journée, et accessoirement me demandait si j'allais bien. Je répondais toujours la même chose. Je n'allais pas bien, c'était un fait, mais pourquoi irais-je confier mes problèmes et mes états d'âmes à un jeune homme dont je ne connaissais que peu de chose ? D'accord, il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir d'envie un mannequin de _Vogue_, mais comme toute personne trop belle, il devait être superficiel ! Son attitude et sa manière de me regarder ne collait pas avec l'image que j'avais de lui, mais il m'était plus facile de l'oublier en l'inondant de défauts, qu'en le comblant de qualités, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrivais au lycée, et après m'être garé, je sortis de ma camionnette, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Soupirant, je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et levais les yeux. Priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué mon arrivée et je pestais lorsque je croisais le regard du nouveau. J'interceptais la plupart de ses regards, parfois frustrés, parfois curieux, ou simplement doux. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait de moi, et je m'en moquais éperdument. Dans la vie, il y a certaine chose beaucoup plus importante qu'une amourette d'adolescente ! Je savais que c'était faux, mais je m'accrochais à cette idée avec force. Je ne voulais pas me marier à dix-huit ans comme maman, dans une petite ville. Elle m'avait transmit le goût de voyager, et je comptais bien aller en Europe, et principalement en Italie, à Hawaï, et pourquoi pas en Antarctique ! Je voulais voir le monde, le temps que ma jeunesse me le permettait ! Ainsi, je ne quitterais pas cette Terre, pleine de regret. Et si jamais je tombais amoureuse avant, mais il y avait peu d'espoir, mon copain devrait aimer voyager, s'il voulait me garder ! La sonnerie retentit, et je m'installais à ma place. Edward me rejoint peu après, et me sourit. Encore une de ses manies. A chaque fois, que je croisais son regard, il me souriait, et j'ignorais pourquoi ! Je n'avais rien fait de spécial, je n'étais même pas une des filles les plus jolies. S'il voulait sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il regarde plutôt Jessica et sa copine, Lauren, me semble-t-il, il aura plus de chance !

« - Bonjour Bella, me salua t-il de sa voix harmonieuse.

« - Edward, dis-je dans un bref hochement de tête.

J'avais pensé que cette froideur à son égard finirait par l'ennuyer et qu'il abandonnerait l'idée d'être plus qu'un voisin de table, mais apparemment, j'avais tout faux. Ça semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, et j'ignorais pourquoi ! Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de choses à son sujet que j'ignore, mais malgré que son attitude, à mon encontre, me rende curieuse, je ne l'étais pas assez pour lui parler plus.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

Décidément, il ne se lassera jamais de mon ton froid ? Cependant, Renée m'avait bien éduquée. C'est peut-être à cause de ça, que chaque jour, je lui répondais :

« - Comme d'habitude ! Et toi ?

Je n'écoutais jamais sa réponse, et je me demandais s'il s'en apercevrait un jour ? Le cours débuta et avant que j'aie eu le temps de prendre en note ce qu'il disait, un élève lui posa une question sur la leçon de la veille. Soupirant, j'attendis.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment répondu, tu en es consciente ?

« - Pardon ?

J'ignorais complètement qu'il me parlait. En fait, habituellement, notre conversation s'arrêtait à ma réponse. Enfin à la sienne, mais je n'aurais jamais pu dire ce qu'il me disait.

« - A ma question ! Chaque matin, je te demande comment tu vas, et chaque jour, tu me dis comme d'habitude ! Mais je n'ai pas de réponse ! Je ne sais pas si tu vas bien ou mal, expliqua-t-il.

« - Je vais très bien, répondis-je ironique. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

J'étais acide dans mes propos mais je m'en contrefichais. Je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ses questions sur moi. C'était toujours les même et elle m'importait peu.

« - En théorie, que tu ailles mal ou bien ne devrait pas changer quoi que ce soit pour moi, cependant je suis curieux ! Tu ne réponds pas franchement à ma question et ce, depuis le début !

« - Et bien, rassure-toi, je vais très bien, assurais-je. Je suis au summum de la béatitude ! Voilà, t'as ta réponse, fiche-moi la paix !

J'avais été sèche et je comptais encore sur la froideur de mon ton et celle de mes yeux, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'était pas normal.

« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ce serait même l'inverse ! Tu sembles toujours triste et en deuil perpétuel ! Sauf que j'ignore pourquoi, et je n'aime pas ignorer quelque chose !

« - Et tu ne le sauras jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, hurlais-je avant de sortir en trombe de la salle.

Je n'avais pas fait dix mètres que mes pieds s'empêtrèrent dans un tapis pourtant inexistant et je tombais. Me relevant, je repris ma course, moins vite cependant. J'arrivais dans le parc du lycée et avisant une table, je m'y assis. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. C'était inutile. Je pleurais de moins en moins le soir, et penser à maman me faisait moins mal. La douleur était toujours là cependant, mais plus ténue. J'éprouvais comme une sorte de trou béant dans la poitrine, mais ça ne saignait plus. L'heure passa lentement et légèrement plus calme, je me levais pour aller en anglais. Je n'étais pas devant la salle depuis deux minutes que la cloche sonna. Evidemment, dans ma malchance, je m'étais mise juste sous un ampli, résultat, j'avais une migraine légère. Je fus la première à l'intérieur de la salle, et je m'assis. Je soupirais. Ce cours, avec l'histoire étaient un de mes préférés dans le sens ou Edward n'était pas à ma table. Jasper s'assit sans un mot, mais étrangement, je me sentis beaucoup plus calme. Le regard de son frère, me vrilla le dos et je soupirais. Cependant, j'entendis nettement mon voisin chuchoter :

« - Arrête Edward !

Je ne relevais pas. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient ces trois-là. Ça ne me concernait en rien. Le cours passa doucement, et lorsqu'il se termina, je rangeais lentement mes affaires. Je détestais les interclasses. Il n'y avait rien pour m'empêcher de penser à la pauvreté de ma vie. Pauvreté que je m'étais infligée, cela va de soit. J'étais peut-être renfermée sur moi-même, mais pas assez perdue pour ne pas savoir que je n'aurais pas d'amis dans cette ville, tant que je ne me déciderais pas à leur parler. La porte se referma derrière Lee, je crois, et je secouais la tête. Alors que je me rapprochais d'elle, Edward me dépassa, et la rouvrit sans la franchir pour autant.

« - Après toi, me dit-il alors que je m'approchais.

Je l'observais suspicieuse, puis n'ayant capté aucun danger imminent, je sortis, lui sur mes talons. Comme à mon habitude, j'allais directement devant la salle d'espagnol et m'appuyais contre le mur. Etrangement, il me suivit. Se posant face à moi, il me fixa. Levant les yeux, je l'imitais.

« - Bella, dit-il d'une voix veloutée, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure en cours ! Je n'aurais pas du insister ! Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, c'est juste que tu as l'air tellement malheureuse et triste que j'ai l'impression de souffrir avec toi !

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'observer ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois, ils étaient d'un or chaud, et je m'y perdis. Un ange passa avant que je ne me reprenne. Je baissais les yeux, quelques secondes afin de trouver les mots justes.

« - Je … Désolée ! Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Et désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du non plus te crier dessus ! C'est juste que …

Une fois de plus, je le regardais, et j'en perdis mon latin. Etait-il conscient que ses yeux étaient vraiment intenses ? J'en doutais, sinon, il ne me regarderait pas ainsi, enfin je crois ? Un mélange d'or et de caramel, si pur que s'en était déroutant. Et puis, c'est étrange, mais dans ses yeux, enfin dans sa manière de me regarder, j'avais l'impression d'être belle, une sensation qui m'était inconnue. De me sentir belle dans les yeux d'un garçon j'entends ! C'était aussi agréable que ce que maman m'avait dit. Penser à Renée me fit perdre mon souffle et je baissais les yeux.

« - Bella ?

« - Je … ça va, le rassurais-je sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de dire ? Ah oui, dis-je en repensant à ce que je voulais lui dire, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas prête à parler de … De moi, tout simplement ! Certains aspects de ma vie me sont encore bien trop douloureux !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, et malgré moi, il me donna l'impression de savoir exactement mon passé. Ce qui était ridicule ! J'étais arrivée avant lui, et sa famille. Et vu leur beauté surnaturelle, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que mon existence était passée aux oubliettes plus rapidement que de dire le nom de cette bourgade. Je sais, vu comme j'en parle, on a l'impression que je déteste cette ville, mais en fait je n'ai rien contre elle. J'y ai juste de mauvais souvenirs. Un silence s'installa entre nous, et nous entrâmes en cours d'espagnol les premiers.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et lorsque je sortis du cours de civilisation, je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture. J'avais prévenu Charlie que j'allais faire un tour à Port Angeles. Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser de toute manière ! Juste changer légèrement d'air. Et puis personne ne me connaissait là-bas, ce qui était agréable. Démarrant, je fis ma manœuvre pour quitter ma place, quand ma camionnette cala. Je soupirais. Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui, évidemment ! Je frappais le volant, et recommençais. Je souris légèrement lorsqu'elle démarra et à peine avais-je fait deux mètres que la Volvo argentée d'Edward me bloqua le passage. J'attendis tranquillement, que ses frères et sœurs montent. Mince alors, la blonde était vraiment superbe ! Avec un corps pareil, c'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore été repérée par un photographe de renom ! Quant à son copain, ma foi, il me faisait légèrement peur avec sa carrure. Il démarra et je suivis. Etrangement, ils restèrent devant moi, alors qu'habituellement, ils roulaient plus vite, puisque je le perdais rapidement de vue. Soupirant, j'attendis qu'il tourne pour continuer seule ma route. Je profitais d'un feu rouge pour mettre un peu de musique. _Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley_ serait parfait. Un choix un peu morbide quand on y réfléchit, mais cette musique avait tendance à me calmer. Je finis par tourner la première. Ils continuèrent tout droit alors que je me dirigeais vers la ville. Je mis pas loin de deux heures pour y arriver, mais je m'étais perdue, donc ça ne compte pas… enfin bref. Je m'arrêtais sur le premier parking que je trouvais, coupais le moteur et sortis. Je marchais quelques instants, et entrais dans une brasserie sympa. Je m'assis seule à une table et je commandais un coca. La serveuse revint avec ma commande et l'addition presque aussitôt. Je payais et, une fois seule, j'observais le paysage. Je n'étais pas loin de la baie, et cette vue me reposa. Je me perdis dans ce piège à touriste, et ne sortis de ma transe que lorsque quatre jeunes entrèrent bruyamment. Je soupirais, finis mon coca, et partis. Un des garçons me héla, mais je ne répondis pas. Je ne rendais déjà pas cette politesse à mes camarades de classes, pourquoi le ferais-je à quatre gamins que je ne reverrais jamais ? Je marchais au grès des rues, me souciant que peu de mon but. Je finis par relever la tête. Je devais être assez loin du centre puisqu'il n'y avait plus que des entrepôts. Haussant les épaules, je soupirais et fis chemin inverse. Malheureusement, j'ignorais complètement par où j'étais passée. Je décidais de faire confiance à mon instinct et m'engageais dans la première allée sombre que je croisais. Durant plusieurs minutes, je tournais au grès de mes envies essayant de revenir vers le nord de la ville, sans grand succès. Je m'en aperçus lorsque tournant une nouvelle fois sur ma droite, je vis la même porte rouillée où était taguée une image obscène, des plus athlétiques, si vous voulez mon avis. Soupirant, je fis chemin inverse, et décidais de continuer tout droit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je tournais, à gauche cette fois-ci, et percutais quelqu'un. M'excusant rapidement, je voulus reprendre ma route, lorsque la personne se mit face à moi.

« - Hey ! Mais c'est la petite malpolie du bar, s'exclama-t-il.

La forte odeur d'alcool provenant de lui me fit tourner la tête, mais je tins bon. Je fis un pas de côté, sans grand succès. Ses amis étaient derrière lui, et je songeais sérieusement à faire chemin inverse. Seulement, alors que je me tournais, les trois autres me barrèrent le chemin. J'étais entourée d'une bande de gamin complètement bourrés et obsédés, et aucune échappatoire à l'horizon.

« - Soyez sympa ! Laissez-moi passer, tentais-je.

« - Finalement, elle est pas muette, déclara celui à ma gauche.

Un grand type blond, aux yeux foncés, me semble-t-il. Les trois autres ricanèrent. Soupirant, je décidais de forcer le passage, et écartant mes bras, j'essayais de pousser les deux plus proches. Malheureusement, ayant compris mes plans, ils le déjouèrent. Celui de derrière me cintra à la taille alors que celui qui me faisait face, sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Je n'ai jamais cru aux coïncidences ni à ce genre de choses, mais il me sembla à cet instant, que ma vie ressemblait à un mauvais feuilleton de série B. Je voyais déjà le titre de l'article « Une jeune femme agressée au couteau dans une rue déserte ! » C'était d'un ridicule consommé ! Tentant le tout pour le tout, je tentais de me dérober mais la lame froide, caressa mon cou, et je me figeais. Ce simple contact me rappela quelque chose qui semblait être agréable. Si je mourrais ce soir, et à moins que Superman n'existe et qu'il ait quitté Manhattan, j'avais peu de chance de m'en sortir, je reverrais maman plutôt que prévu. Bien sûr Charlie serait triste. Après tout, je vivais avec lui que depuis un mois, mais nous avions déjà établi notre routine, et je savais qu'il serait triste de me savoir morte. Même si j'étais auprès de maman ! C'est alors que je me mis à réfléchir. Soit je tentais le tout pour le tout, et je risquais de mourir rapidement, soit je me laissais faire et peut-être me laisserait-il en vie ! Ma décision fut prise rapidement, au moment où le visage de Charlie en pleurs dans sa cuisine, s'imposa à moi. Je me détendis d'un coup, et j'attendis.

« - Voilà qui est plus sage pour toi, ma belle !

Je me tendis de nouveau lorsqu'il posa sa main libre sur ma hanche, l'autre tenant toujours son couteau près de mon cou. Doucement, il me caressa avec la lame et remonta jusque sur mes lèvres. J'eus alors envie de vomir, lorsque je compris ses projets. Il allait m'embrasser lorsqu'une voiture déboula dans la rue, l'inondant de lumière. Deux choses se déroulèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. La première fut que la voiture s'arrêta à mes pieds, portière ouverte. Edward était au volant. Le visage dur, il m'intima de monter et, rassurée de savoir qui me sauvait, j'obtempérais. Au moment où je touchais le siège, il sortit et ferma sa portière, la mienne l'étant déjà. Confinée dans l'habitacle, j'observais la scène sans comprendre. Il s'approcha du type au couteau, le désarma et cassa l'objet, avant de le jeter au sol. Il dut même le menacer, puis que les quatre reculèrent. Aussitôt, il revint et entra dans la voiture. Il ne dit rien, et démarra en trombe. Pour ma part, je me tus, encore sous le choc de ce à quoi je venais d'échapper. Malgré moi, je remontais mes genoux, et cachant ma tête dedans, je pleurais. Il devait penser que j'étais un bébé à toujours pleurer mais je m'en moquais. Il y avait bien longtemps que je me moquais de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de mon attitude. Depuis mes treize ans, en fait ! Je me mis à trembler et le moteur s'arrêta. Il bougea, je le suppose, vu que j'avais toujours la tête dans mes genoux, et déposa quelque chose sur mes épaules.

« - Ça va ?

Je ne répondis rien et levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait les traits tendus, ce qui contrastaient fortement avec ses yeux emprunt d'inquiétude.

« - Je … Oui … Merci, murmurais-je. Sans toi, je …

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase. J'étais encore trop bouleversée par ce qui aurait pu se produire.

« - Une chance qui tu ais été là ! …

« - Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il.

Je l'observais plus attentivement. Il semblait vraiment au prise avec un dilemme. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous fixer, puis il dit :

« - Je te ramène chez toi !

« - Non, je … J'ai ma voiture ici, près de la baie ! Ramène-moi là-bas, je rentrerai après !

« - Hors de question, dit-il d'une voix dure. S'ils reviennent, je ne suis pas sûr de garder mon calme une seconde fois !

Aussitôt, il sortit son portable et téléphona à Alice. Etrange, j'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il fit demi-tour et se gara près de ma camionnette.

« - Alice arrive avec Jasper. Ils ramèneront ta voiture chez toi ! Mais toi, tu restes avec moi !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt un ordre, bien que sa voix été plus douce qu'au début. Nous restâmes silencieux durant une bonne demi-heure, puis une décapotable rouge arriva. Lorsque je vis la conductrice, je me souvins où je l'avais déjà vu. Dans chacun de mes cours. C'était même ma voisine en histoire. Edward ouvrit ma vitre, et à contrecœur, je lui tendis mes clés. Deux minutes plus tard, nous filions vers Forks. Je restais silencieuse me demandant ce qu'il fichait à Port-Angeles. C'était étrange qu'il y soit pile au même instant que moi non ?

Voilà, voilà ! Oui, bon il y a comme un arrière gout de déjà vu, je sais, mais pas trop quand même ? La preuve, ils ne vont pas manger à « _La bella Italia_ » Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. SOS Hercule Poirot !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de changements ! J'en dis pas plus ! Merci à **IthilIsilwen**, **nanie** **nouche**, **chris87**, **Vic dit vic**, **Alexa27** (J'avoue le chapitre d'avant était peut-être plus court, j'ai pas vérifier ! J'espère que celui-là te conviendra. Biz), **popolove**, **Galswinthe**, **Pauline** (Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Bisous), **MMC** et **xalexeex25**, pour vos reviews !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 06 : ****Sos**** Hercule Poirot !**

POV d'Edward

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, je rejoignis ma voiture après avoir salué Bella, mais je ne fus pas sur qu'elle m'ait entendu. Je fus le premier à rejoindre la Volvo et attendis. A quelques places de là, je vis Bella démarrer, et je souris lorsque son moteur cala. Je l'observais et décidais de me mettre juste devant elle, ainsi je pouvais l'épier par le biais de mon rétroviseur. Elle se plaça derrière moi, et attendis sagement. Mes frères et sœurs montèrent, mais j'étais trop intrigué par son visage pour m'en soucier. Seulement Alice me proposa de prendre le volant. Revenant à moi, j'embrayais et démarrais.

« - Elle compte aller à Port Angeles, me prévint ma sœur adorée, dès la fin des cours !

Je me décidais à rouler lentement, pour nous, puisque je respectais les limitations de vitesse en vigueur, au plus grand dam de mes passagers. Conformément à un accord tacite entre nous, aucun ne me le dit franchement, mais je lus leurs frustrations dans leurs esprits. Et c'était ma foi, fort distrayant. Je grimaçais cependant lorsque j'entendis le choix musical de ma petite humaine. Lorsque Bella disparut de notre vision, j'enfonçais l'accélérateur et deux minutes plus tard, nous étions chez nous. Je descendis en même temps que tout le monde mais dardais mon regard sur ma sœur. Celle-ci se concentra sur le futur de Bella et je me faufilais dans son esprit de tout savoir. Au début, rien de très alarmant, elle comptait juste se balader. Rassuré, je rentrais avec elle. Nous nous installâmes au salon et pendant une heure, nous restèrent assis fixant sans le voir la télé. Soudain, Alice se figea. Comprenant qu'elle voyait quelque chose, je la suivis dans sa propre tête et je fus horrifié de ce que je vis. Bella était entouré de quatre personnes, et celui qui lui faisait face, lui planta un couteau dans l'estomac. Je m'écartais aussitôt et fonçais à ma voiture.

« - Tiens-moi au courant, demanda ma sœur.

Je ne répondis pas, mais j'acquiesçais bien qu'elle ne put me voir. Démarrant en trombe, je pris la direction de Port-Angeles, en roulant à tombeaux ouverts, si vous me permettez ce jeu de mot. Lorsque j'arrivais, je m'arrêtais devant sa camionnette. Evidemment, elle était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, j'humais l'air afin de la trouver. La sentir serait plus approprié ! Un léger parfum d'elle, allant vers le sud, mais rien de concret. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'espérais la trouver rapidement. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore croisé le chemin de ses personnes. Remontant au volant de mon bolide, et je fonçais au sud, fenêtre ouverte afin de la sentir. Son parfum devenait de plus en plus présent et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité. Je devais la trouver avant ! Avant que la vision d'Alice ne se réalise. Personne n'avait le droit de la tuer ! Personne ! Elle devait vivre. Pour moi, pour son père, pour n'importe qui mais elle le devait !

Soudain, je vis un attroupement de personnes. Je ne m'en occupais guère quand l'odeur de Bella et les pensées abjectes des hommes m'envahirent. Je l'avais trouvé. Fermant ma fenêtre, je fonçais, écrasant l'accélérateur. Mes phares éclairèrent la rue. L'un des hommes recula lorsque je m'apprêtais à l'écraser. D'un dérapage contrôlé, j'ouvris la porte, et la voiture se stoppa devant elle.

« - Monte, lui ordonnais-je.

J'arrêtais de respirer le temps qu'elle le fasse. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, je sortis. M'assurant que les portières étaient fermées, je m'approchais de celui qui tenait le couteau. Grondant furieusement, je m'emparais de son jouet, et le cassais en deux, avant de le jeter au sol. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, je grognais une nouvelle fois. Un grondement sensible à celui d'un animal sauvage, qui les fit tous reculer. Le fixant, je lui fis passer un message, sans parler. S'il osait, de nouveau, poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur ma Bella, je le réduisais en cendres. Lorsque le message fut délivré, je rentrais dans l'habitacle. Ma voiture était embaumé de l'odeur de mon humaine. Je démarrais en trombe, laissant ses quatre ivrognes en vie, et repartis. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Bella semblait encore trop secoué, pour parler, ce qui me convenait. Mes mains me démangeaient furieusement. Les …. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils comptaient faire de ma petite humaine, j'en avais des aigreurs d'estomac. Ils avaient une chance inouïe, que je me sente obligé de la raccompagner chez elle, sinon, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde. A cette pensée, je serrais le volant durement. Ma rage augmenta d'un cran lorsque je la vis, remontée ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se mettre à pleurer. Se rendait-elle compte que chacune de mes larmes étaient un coup de poignard pour moi ? Je me forçais à me calmer. Elle ne craignait plus rien à présent. Je souhaitais trop qu'elle vive pour vouloir la mordre et ses ivrognes étaient à quelques kilomètres. Je m'arrêtais un moment, et m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait. Ôtant ma veste, je la déposais sur ses frêles épaules. Il faudrait vraiment se nourrisse mieux, songeais-je.

« - Ça va, m'inquiétais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Levant les yeux vers moi, elle m'observa. J'aimais le regard qu'elle posa sur moi. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux, glacials, qu'elle m'adressait dès que je poussais ma curiosité trop loin. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait que je l'épiais chaque nuit, depuis mon arrivé ?

« - Je … Oui … Merci ! Sans toi, je …

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un doux murmure, mais je sentis une nouvelle vague de rage à l'encontre de ses trois individus. Ils ne le sauront jamais, certes, mais Bella, la fille qu'ils voulaient violer, leurs avait sauvé la vie. La regardant, je vis à quel point cette épreuve l'avait bouleversé. Je me demandais un moment si c'était ainsi que sa mère était partie ?

« - Une chance qui aies été là ! …

Je lui assurais que ce n'était rien tout en l'observant, en priant je ne sais quel Dieu, qu'elle ne me demande pas ce que je faisais à Port-Angeles. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer que je l'espionnais ? Seulement pourrais-je lui mentir en prétendant que j'étais ici pour des achats alors que je n'avais aucun sac ? Cruel dilemme ! Coupant court à mes réflexions, je lui dis, d'une voix peut-être trop dure :

« - Je te ramène chez toi !

« - Non, je … J'ai ma voiture ici, près de la baie ! Ramène-moi là, je ferais le reste !

Quel étrange sens de l'humour ! Croyait-elle vraiment que sa pauvre guimbarde m'importait ? Certes, cette voiture lui allait à la perfection, mais rien n'était moins sûr qu'une vieille voiture.

« - Hors de question, assénais-je d'une voix trop dure, peut-être. S'ils reviennent, je ne suis pas sûr de garder mon calme une seconde fois !

Aussitôt, je téléphonais à Alice. Elle ne me posa aucune question, et je la remerciais silencieusement. J'acceptais de subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais sans oreilles indiscrète. Bien que j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait épié grâce à son esprit. Je lui demandais de ramener la camionnette de Bella chez elle. Elle acquiesça et me demanda de l'attendre. Je raccrochais et faisant demi-tour, je retournais à côté de son véhicule. J'inspirais longuement, et déclara :

« - Alice arrive avec Jasper. Ils te ramèneront ta voiture chez toi ! Mais toi, tu restes avec moi !

Bon j'avoue ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose, mais pour le moment, j'avas d'autre soucie en tête. Elle avait l'air d'être affamé. J'aurais pu aller lui proposer d'aller manger quelque chose mais je craignais de rater Alice. Patientant sagement dans la voiture, nous restâmes silencieux et je me demandais à quoi pouvait-elle penser. Je retins un sourire lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice se rapprocher. Elle se gara près de nous, dans la voiture de Rosalie. J'ouvris la vitre côté Bella, et elle lui tendit les clés. Je hochais la tête. Oui ils étaient encore en vie. Je n'étais pas un monstre quand même. Bien que … J'avais déjà un dossier horrible, quatre morts de plus ou de moins … Non, je n'étais plus cet Edward ! J'avais changé ! Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que Bella ait peur de moi !

Deux minutes, plus tard nous rouillions en direction de Forks, sans qu'aucun de nous ne songe à briser ce délicieux silence. J'ignorais ce à quoi elle pensait, et l'idée qu'elle puisse penser du mal de moi, me frustrait au plus haut point. Seulement aurais-je aimé qu'elle pense à moi comme à un ange-gardien ? Peut-être venant de l'Enfer, mais pas de ce doux onirisme dans lequel j'aurais une paire de longues ailes blanches et une auréole au dessus de ma tête. Ne tenant plus, je demandais :

« - Comment vas-tu ?

« - Je … Mieux, merci encore ! J'ignore ce que tu faisais à Port-Angeles, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie ! J'ai une dette envers toi !

« - Ah oui, souris-je.

Je tenais l'occasion idéale. Je la vis hocher la tête, et je me lançais :

« - Alors, tu accepterais, si je te demandais une petite faveur ?

« - Et bien, à moins que cela me soit impossible, comme déplacer une montagne ou supprimer les cours, je veux bien, dit-elle mi-figue mi-raisin.

« - Serait-ce trop demandé que tu ne sois plus aussi froide envers moi ? Je te demande pas de ma sauter au cou ou quoi que ce soit, mais au moins me parler gentiment comme en ce moment ?

Je la vis se raidir, et je me demandais si je ne lui en demandais pas trop. Puis elle soupira :

« - J'imagines que c'est dans mes possibilités ! Je ne te promets pas que j'y arriverais, mais je veux bien essayer !

J'avais roulé si vite que nous étions à moins d'un kilomètre de chez elle, quand je me garais. Je voulais lui éviter des problèmes, aussi j'avais prévue de laisser ma Bella faire le reste du chemin au volant de son bolide.

« - Je peux te poser une question, me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Avait-elle conscience que nous étions arrêtés ? Je n'en n'étais pas sûr, mais je jouais le jeu. J'aimais chaque minute passé en sa compagnie. Si sa question me permettait de gagner quelques minutes, je voulais bien répondre à sa question. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'adorais aller en cours. Encore plus qu'avant, j'entends !

« - Et bien, à moins que ce soit hors de mes capacité d'élève moyen, comme résoudre le problème de guerre dans le monde ou pourquoi le prof de math refuse d'aérer sa salle, je veux bien !

J'avais employé exprès le même plan que sa réponse, et je la vis ébaucher un sourire. Ce fut la plus belle image que j'avais de ma Bella. Celle qui se rapprochait le plus de celle que j'avais connue, en tout cas.

« - Que faisais-tu à Port-Angeles ?

Aie ! La seule question à laquelle, je ne voulais pas répondre. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? La vérité, elle me fuirait ! Un mensonge ? Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir la duper. J'optais pour une version très édulcoré de la vérité.

« - J'avais une course urgente à faire, dans le coin, éludais-je. Et quand, j'ai vu ta camionnette, sans toi, je me suis demandé ou tu étais. Je sortais de la boutique du disquaire quand j'ai entendu de drôle de bruits, et tu connais la suite !

« - Tu es arrivé, comme Superman, la cape et les collants en moins !

Je grimaçais à cette image, m'imaginant deux secondes habillé comme lui. Définitivement, les collants ne m'iraient pas. Ceci dit, j'étais bien trop lourd pour voler ! A moins de me transformer en chauve-souris, mais ce n'est qu'un mythe.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que son costume me rende justice, souris-je. Et puis, les collants, c'est un peu dépassé non ?

« - Vrai, admit-elle avant d'avoir un autre morceau de sourire.

Alice arriva à cet instant, et je la remerciais in-petto. Bella me rendit ma veste et sortit de la voiture, et échangea de place avec ma sœur. Je démarrais et me garais sur le côté, la laissant passer. Jasper était déjà de retour à la villa, et nous l'y rejoignîmes.

POV de Bella

Je montais dans ma camionnette, la tête pleine de question. Il avait eu une course urgente à faire à Port-Angeles dans un disquaire ? Je trouvais son explication bancal et le soupçonnais de m'avoir mentit ! Mais pour quel motif ? Soudain, une vérité explosa à mes yeux encore plus brillamment que si elle avait été écrite en néon rouge dans le ciel. Il m'avait suivit ! J'en étais sûr. J'entrais chez Charlie et m'excusais du retard. Je soupirais devant le repas du soir. Une pizza livrée. Je pris une part, fouillais dans le salon, cherchant un peu de légumes ou une salade pour l'accompagner. Sans succès. Durant le temps que dura mon dîner, je songeais à ce que je venais de dire. Edward m'avait suivit ! Mais pourquoi ? Quel motif ? C'était impossible, ceci dit. J'étais sûr d'avoir été seule sur le chemin. Et puis, s'il m'avait vraiment suivit, pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu avant que la lame se balade dans mon cou ? Non ! Il devait m'avoir dit la vérité, ou alors, il m'avait perdu du vue ! Dans ce cas, il n'était pas très doué pour la filature ! Une fois rassasiée, je fis la vaisselle et montais faire mes devoirs. La soirée fut longue, mais je finis par me coucher, peu avant minuit. Comme chaque soir, je me recroquevillais au milieu de mon lit, et pris fermement notre couverture à maman et moi que je serrais sur mon cœur. La dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus avant de dormir, fut que puisque je lui avais presque promit de me montrer plus amicale avec lui, j'allais en profiter pour lui poser toutes les questions que j'avais. A côté de moi, Sherlock et Hercule pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Je saurais rapidement tout de la vie d'Edward ! A commencer par son nom de famille ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il commençait par un C mais la suite …

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain, je sentis que cette journée ne serait pas comme d'habitude. A commencer par ce superbe soleil, qui semblait se souvenir de l'existence de Forks. Galvanisée d'une force nouvelle, je m'apprêtais rapidement. Charlie était partit de bonne heure, et je mangeais seule. Je n'avais jamais être seule le matin, et maman s'était toujours arrangée pour que l'on mange ensemble, mais dans les débuts, j'avais refusé la présence de Charlie. Aujourd'hui, je doute qu'il comprenne ! Un léger malaise s'empara de moi, et je le chassais en faisant la vaisselle. Aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir me montrer polie et amicale avec Edward quelque chose. Je devais vraiment être sonnée hier pour avoir promit une telle chose. Enfin, il faut bien que je commence à me faire des relations. Et puis, on a tous besoin d'amis. Et un ami ne m'empêcherait pas de voyager ! Je n'aurais qu'à lui donner des nouvelles par mail. La magie d'internet !

Lorsque fut l'heure, je montais dans ma camionnette et démarrais. Cependant, elle refusait tout bonnement de se mettre en marche. Soupirant, je rentrais à la maison et après avoir prévenu le lycée que j'arriverais en retard, je demandais à Charlie s'il accepterait de jouer le chauffeur. Heureusement pour moi, il fut d'accord. J'allais arriver et repartir dans une voiture de police, mais j'en avais cure. N'avais-je pas dit que j'étais la fille du chef de la ville, lors de mon unique prise de parole en public ?

Il arriva peu avant huit heures. Nous roulâmes rapidement et j'arrivais avec seulement dix minutes de retard. Il me prévint qu'il serait là vers trois heures et quart. J'acquiesçais et je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, quand je notais un détail. La Volvo n'était pas là. Etrange ! Ni même la voiture rouge d'hier ! Bon, et bien je n'aurais pas à être aimable aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est pas plus mal ! Mme Cope me signa un billet et j'allais rapidement en math. Aucun des nouveaux n'étaient là. Haussant mentalement les épaules, je me dirigeais à ma place, en silence, après m'être excusée de mon retard.

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, j'espère que vous arrivais à vous en sortir avec les différents points de vue ! Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup écrire ceux d'Edward ! Et pas seulement, parce que c'est mon personnage préféré ! :p

Time Telle Will ! ! !


	7. Rêves !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Primo, un million de plates excuses pour poster que ce soir, mais j'étais pas chez moi du week-end navrée ! Ensuite, un merci tout spécial à Galswinthe, **MMC**, **Pauline** (Ravie que ça t'aies plut ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci), **chris87**, **xalexeex25**, **mel031**, **isabellamisa** (Ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas de pas avoir mis de review ! Du moment que tu lis ça me convient lol ! Et rassure-toi l'accident n'est pas oublié), **Vic dit vic**, **IthilIsilwen**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **Agent Sachiimii** and **Cam** (Ravie de savoir que mon idée te plaise ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir) pour leur reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 07 : Rêve ?**

POV de Bella

La dernière heure sonna, et je sortis. La journée avait été vraiment calme. Le seul bémol était l'absence de ma voiture sur le parking. Je m'assis à une table dehors en attendant que Charlie arrive. Il ne sera pas là avant un quart d'heure. Tout en commençant mes devoirs, j'entendis plusieurs personnes parler d'Edward Cullen. Principalement des filles, ça va de soit. Ne me demandez pas les noms, je les ai tous oubliés, mais au moins je savais le nom de famille d'Edward. Cullen ! Je me souvenais que ça commençait par un C. Souriant légèrement, je me refocalisais sur mon devoir de littérature. Et ce n'était vraiment pas de la tarte !

Peu de temps après, on klaxonna. Levant le nez, je rangeais mes affaires et rejoignis la voiture de patrouille. M'asseyant devant, je questionnais mon père sur sa journée. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. Je lui demandais donc s'il n'en avait pas marre d'être payé à rien faire. Il sourit et me déposa à la maison. Je lui promis un véritable repas lorsqu'il reviendrait et il repartit aussitôt. Je terminais rapidement mes devoirs puis m'attelais au repas. Je n'avais pas sortit la moitié de ce que j'avais besoin qu'on sonna à la porte. Soupirant, j'allais ouvrir, et je me trouvais nez à nez avec Edward en personne. Tout en le laissant entrer, je notais en soupirant que le soleil avait été voir ailleurs, si l'herbe était plus verte. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir, en songeant qu'Edward ne devait pas aimer le soleil, et repris ma tâche.

« - Salut, me dit-il de sa voix douce.

Résistant à mon ton acide, je le saluais à mon tour, d'une manière polie.

« - Que veux-tu ? Parce que j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu juste pour vérifier que je parlais normalement, soufflais-je en mettant mes pomme de terre dans de l'aluminium.

« - En effet, sourit-il, bien que tu aies fait de gros progrès. Je venais surtout savoir quels devoirs nous avions à faire !

« - Oh ! Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher ça !

Aussitôt, je montais en soupirant. Je ne le détestais pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré être seule. Lorsque je revins, il était à la même place, les yeux dans le vide. Haussant les épaules, je lui tendis mon agenda ouvert à la bonne page, et mit les légumes au four.

« - Alors, demandais-je en m'appuyant sur l'évier face à lui, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus en cours ?

« - Avec ma famille, on profite de chaque rayon de soleil pour aller faire du camping !

Il se mit soudain à rire à une plaisanterie qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendue et j'haussais les yeux. Il ferma mon cahier et me remercia, sans pour autant amorcer le geste de se lever. Malgré moi, je lui proposais quelque chose à boire, qu'il refusa de manière polie. Le silence s'installa entre nous, comme la veille, sauf que j'avais un milliard de question à lui poser à présent. Seulement j'ignorais par laquelle commencer. Soupirant, j'allais parler lorsqu'il leva vers moi son regard curieux, et me sourit.

« - Que faisais-tu réellement à Port-Angeles hier ? Tu m'as suivi ?

« - Non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais une course urgente à faire !

« - Chez un disquaire ? J'ai du mal à y croire !

« - Non à la pharmacie, mais il n'avait pas ce dont nous avions besoin, enfin ce que mon père voulait ! J'ai simplement profité d'être dans le coin pour aller voir leur magasin de disque !

« - Je vois ! Et que leur as-tu dis, aux … Enfin à mes agresseurs hier ? Pour qu'ils reculent horrifiés ? Tu les as menacés de mort imminente ?

De nouveau, il sourit, et répondit :

« - C'est un peu ça ! Je peux me montrer très effrayant quand je le souhaite, et très convaincant !

« - J'ai du mal à le croire ! Tu ne sembles pas plus effrayant que Superman !

« - Il faut se méfier des apparences Bella, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

« - Il me semble, éludais-je.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je revis la grande roue qui avait hanté mon enfance. Soupirant, je revins à moi. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprit que Charlie serait à la maison dans le quart d'heure. Inspirant, je dis :

« - Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors, mais si mon père découvre que je suis restée seule avec un garçon chez lui, je …

« - Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? Je comprends ! Mon père aurait sûrement la même réaction ! Je vais te laisser ! On se voit demain au lycée ?

« - Bien sûr, soupirais-je. Je ne pars pas en camping en pleine semaine pour ma part !

Il ne releva pas et je l'accompagnais à la porte. Lorsqu'il fut partit, je rentrais et terminais le repas. Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit à la même place que mon voisin de cours. Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis il m'annonça qu'il ferait réparer ma voiture dans la semaine. Traduire, je vais aller en cours dans une voiture de police ! Youpi ! Moi qui n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je vais être servie ! A la fin du repas, je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je savais peu de chose certes, mais je comprenais un peu mieux Edward. Soupirant, je me préparais pour me coucher et bouquinais avant d'enfin m'endormir.

Cette nuit, je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais à une fête foraine, avec Renée. A un moment, elle partit discuter avec une personne dont le visage ne me disait absolument rien. La fête étant d'un ennui mortel, je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Soupirant, j'allais traverser une rue déserte, quand un bolide jaune canari fonça droit sur moi. Au moment où il aurait du me percuter, quelqu'un me sauva in-extremis. Me relevant promptement, je m'aperçus que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen. Je me réveillais d'un bond, et je croisais le regard doré de mon sauveur. Il était très proche de moi, puisque sa tête était sur mon matelas. Depuis quand était-il là ? Et comment était-il monté ?

« - Que fais-tu ici, demandais-je acide. Tu es conscient que si je réveille Charlie, il peut te faire arrêter pour effraction ? Comment diable as-tu réussi à monter ?

Nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire, et je me demandais un instant s'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je tendis un instant la main vers lui, mais il se recula. Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis à genoux et tentais de le toucher. Seulement, chaque fois il se dérobait à la dernière seconde, tout en souriant. Soufflant, j'observais autour de nous. Me levant prestement, je m'avançais rapidement vers lui. Il était contre le mur, et dans l'incapacité de m'échapper. Je réussis finalement à poser mes doigts sur son torse. Ma paume eut à peine le temps de l'effleurer qu'il réussit à se dérober.

« - Bon sang Edward, je ne suis pas folle ! Si tu étais qu'une apparition de mon esprit, je n'aurais pas pu te toucher ! Alors réponds à mes questions, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soupira, puis s'assit à même le sol sol. Je voulus le rejoindre, lorsque je me souvins de ma tenue. Un débardeur léger, un short, le tout saumon. Très mignon certes surtout les petits nœuds violets mais pas assez chaud. Je m'enroulais dans mon plaid et m'assis sur mon lit.

« - Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

« - Je te regardais dormir, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Sa voix était plus douce que du velours.

« - Comment es-tu monté jusqu'ici ? Je doute que Charlie ait accepté ta présence dans ma chambre, sans broncher !

« - La fenêtre ! Tu la laisse ouverte chaque soir, expliqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Il me fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

« - Tu veux dire que tu fais ça chaque soir ? Mais tu ne dors jamais ?

« - Je ne reste pas longtemps. J'aime juste te regarder dormir ! A ce moment-là, tu n'as plus cet air froid et distant et tes yeux ne sont pas de glace ! Tu me rappelles, une personne que j'ai connue, il y a quelques années !

Il sourit à ce souvenir, et je m'interrogeais sur sa santé mentale.

« - Pourquoi ?

POV d'Edward

La question que j'attendais. La même que celle que je me posais chaque soir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je si intrigué par elle, et ensorcelé par son odeur ? Je la fixais depuis déjà quelques secondes, j'entrepris donc de lui dire un morceau de vérité.

« - Tu m'intrigues ! Cette façon de tenir tout le monde à l'écart. Peut-être n'en n'as-tu pas conscience, mais tu attires l'œil. Beaucoup de personne, de garçons en particulier, espère détruire le bouclier que tu t'es construit ! Je t'avoue que j'aimerais aussi connaître la Bella qui se cache derrière tout ce mystère. Tu n'as pas un visage malheureux, en réalité, j'en suis persuadé. Ça se voit aux petites ridules qui se forment lorsque tu souris !

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, et souris lorsqu'elle ébaucha un sourire à son tour. Soupirant, elle baissa les yeux.

« - Et alors, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai perdue l'envie de sourire !

« - Pourquoi, demandais-je à mon tour.

Je connaissais la raison, mais j'étais persuadé que la dire à voix haute, serait bon pour elle. Et peut-être connaîtrais-je les circonstances de la mort de sa mère.

« - Parce que ma mère est morte, chuchota-t-elle en colère. Parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée, au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Tout ça à cause d'une boule de bactéries ! Et tu sais le pire, je lui en veux, chaque jour, d'être partie trop tôt. Et sitôt après, c'est à moi que j'en veux, car je sais que si elle avait pu choisir l'heure de sa mort, elle n'aurait pas prit une date aussi proche ! Parce qu'elle voulait aller en Italie, à Hawaï, et même voir des pingouins autrement que dans un zoo ! Et qu'elle ne le fera jamais, parce que cette saleté de Dieu, a décidé qu'elle devait mourir, acheva-t-elle avant de cacher son visage dans ses bras.

Je restais interdit devant cet accès de rage. J'avais peut-être été un peu loin. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, j'aurais voulus la protéger de toute cette douleur, mais aussi puissante soit ma force, je savais qu'elle serait inutile contre une souffrance psychologique.

« - Et ça fait mal, pleura-t-elle.

Je crois que c'est cette phrase qui a tout précipité. Je devais résister, ne pas la toucher, sous peine qu'elle comprenne ce que je suis réellement, seulement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Je l'ai donc emmitouflé dans son édredon, je l'ai serré contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou, afin qu'elle ne cherche pas à entendre mon cœur mort depuis si longtemps. Malgré mon envie de la faire mienne, je devais renoncer à ce projet fou. Je voulais lui épargner toute souffrance inutile, et si elle devenait vampire, elle souffrirait bien trop. Je la berçais lentement, avant de fredonner la mélodie que j'avais écrite en pensant à elle. Elle finit par se calmer, sans pour autant vouloir se détacher de moi. Doucement, je demandais :

« - Tu te sens mieux ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

A contrecœur, je l'écartais de moi, et détachais ses bras de mon cou. J'ignorais même qu'elle s'y était accrochée. Je l'aidais à s'allonger, et la couvrant jusqu'au menton, je me rassis au sol, et posant, à nouveau, mon menton sur le matelas, je repris la mélodie. Je la vis tenter de lutter contre ce sommeil, dont elle avait besoin mais, elle sombra. Je me souris à moi-même, et plaça sa couverture près d'elle. Je l'observais, et je notais qu'elle semblait apaisée, presque sereine. J'entendis Alice s'approcher. Soupirant, je quittais à regret ma place et sortis la rejoindre.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

« - Comment va Bella ?

« - Bien, elle dort, souris-je. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu éloigné d'elle ?

« - Je voulais t'en parler d'abord Edward. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ! Juge par toi-même !

Aussitôt qu'elle m'y autorisa, je fonçais dans son esprit. D'abord, ce fut vague.

POV d'Alice

Le début était toujours aussi confus, et c'était ce qui me chagrinait dans cette vision. Puis enfin, la forêt, près de chez nous, apparut. Un jeune homme blond comme les blés, au visage enfantin approcha. Il était dans une clairière, assit. D'un bond, il se leva, et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche, puis Bella fit son apparition. Elle observait le décor, sans vraiment le voir, quand silencieusement, il se plaça derrière elle. Il plaça deux doigts au milieu de sa colonne, et appuya de toute sa force de nouveau-née. Bella hurla avant de tomber au sol, les jambes paralysées. Dieu seul sait comment, elle trouva la force de se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur, et une totale incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Pour sa part, le blond s'accroupit à ses pieds et lui cassa chaque os. Il était d'une bestialité qui me donnait envie de vomir, du moins si j'avais été humaine. Nous étions arrivés au niveau de son bassin, lorsqu'il fonça droit sur sa gorge. Tout en broyant le reste de ses os, il avala son sang, la tuant dans une douleur insupportable. Lorsqu'il releva son visage, les yeux d'un rouge électrique, signe qu'il était très jeune, il nous fixa. Puis ce fut le trou noir. La vision suivante ne le concernant pas, je me concentrais sur l'hymne japonais. Comprenant le message, Edward sortit et me fixa.

« - Quand ?

« - Il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Je suis venue aussitôt ! Je ne comprends pas ! Il n'y a aucun vampire dans le coin, hormis nous j'entends ! Et aucun de nous, ne serait assez idiot pour en créer un et le laisser seul !

« - Les arbres étaient approximativement dans le même état que présentement, dit-il à voix haute.

J'observais son visage. J'ignorais de quoi était réellement faite leur relation à Bella et lui, mais il tenait à elle, c'était un fait indiscutable. L'inquiétude le rongeait, et je savais qu'il s'était promit de la protéger, envers et contre tous, mais pourrait-il la protéger contre lui-même ? J'en doutais sérieusement. Il était entrain de tomber amoureux. Bien que cela ne me dérange en aucune façon, cet amour allait le rendre encore plus malheureux qu'avant. Je savais sa douleur de nous savoir tous en couple et heureux, sauf lui, et j'espérais qu'il accepterait de transformer Bella, afin de vivre heureux avec. Un grondement sourd, venant de sa poitrine, me fit revenir à moi. Le fixant, j'attendis les reproches.

« - Pourrais-tu arrêter de voir Bella comme vampire ! Elle est humaine, et le restera !

« - Oui, oui désolée ! C'est à elle de choisir, je n'imposerais pas mon choix, mais que fait-on pour ce que tu viens de voir ! Nous ne savons pas quand il compte arriver, ou même s'il est déjà là !

« - Allons voir Carlisle !

J'acquiesçais et nous nous mîmes à courir jusque chez nous. Evidemment, Edward étant le plus rapide, il me devança, mais il fut assez galant pour m'attendre et m'ouvrir la porte. Le jour ou il trouvera une _vampire_ à son goût, elle sera vraiment heureuse, songeais-je sachant qu'il m'écoutait. Il me sourit et je sus que la bombe était désamorcée. Il appela tout le monde et je leurs fis un résumé complet de ce que nous avions vu. Ils se mirent à discuter et je profitais de ce moment pour me plonger dans mes pensées. J'avoue qu'à l'instar de Carlisle ou de Jasper, l'idée de tuer une créature pour une autre raison que me nourrir, me répugnait. Edward semblait très tendu dès que l'avenir humain de Bella était en jeu. Je l'observais. Il était, pour moi, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère. Avec Jasper, nous étions étranger à cette famille dans le sens, ou ce n'était pas Carlisle qui nous avait transformé, bien que nous soyons des membres à part entière du clan Cullen. Pour en revenir à Edward, la raison pour laquelle je m'entendais mieux avec lui, qu'avec n'importe qui, outre Jasper, était ce don, talent, malédiction, donnez-lui le nom qu'il vous convient. Pour moi, c'était un lien qui m'unissait à Edward d'une manière fraternel. Et je souffrais de le savoir seul. Je m'étais souvent penchée sur son futur afin de savoir quand il trouverait une compagne, et mes recherches étaient toujours restées vaines. Peut-être Forks serait-il l'endroit où … Il darda son regard sur moi, et je changeais immédiatement de pensées, me concentrant sur notre prochaine partie de chasse. Il fronça les sourcils. Je lui souris, et reporta mon attention sur la discussion. La décision était prise. Carlisle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de meurtre inexplicable, le temps que nous étions dans le coin, tous les soupçons seraient retombés sur nous sinon. Et Edward ne voulait pas que Bella perde une goutte de sang. Nous allions donc nous occuper personnellement de ce vampire !

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Moi j'avoue qu'il m'a donné du fils à retordre. D'ailleurs, j'ai maintenant une superbe collection d'animaux fait de fils de fer, si ça vous intéresse … Je plaisante bien sûr. Allez rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Découverte morbide !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un titre qui fait froid dans le dos ! Un merci vraiment très très spécial à **chris87**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **Galswinthe**, **IthilIsilwen**, **mel031**, **isabellamisa** (Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira), **maggy 7694**, **Vic dit vic**, **Alexa27** (Merci pour ta review ! Alors dis-moi tu te ranges de quel côté ? Alice ou Edward ? Cruel dilemme ! T'es sûre d'aimer ce chapitre ? Perso, j'en doute, il est morbide (pour reprendre son titre) mais non c'est plus marrant quand les Cullen arrivent trop tard pour changer l'humain en vampire ! mdr Bisous), **MMC** et **xalexeex25**, pour leur avis !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 08 : Découverte morbide !**

POV de Jasper

Comme c'était dimanche, j'étais avec Alice, et nous nous baladions dans les bois alentour. Aux yeux de tous, nous serions passés pour un couple amoureux qui faisait une simple balade, main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux. Seulement, notre présence était bien moins romantique puisque nous étions à la recherche de ce fameux vampire blond. Ça faisait trois jours, que nous fouillons les bois alentour, allant jusqu'à Seattle, sans succès. Alice n'avait pas eu d'autre vision de ce vampire depuis et nous commencions à douter qu'il soit vraiment dans le coin. Seulement, je faisais confiance à ma copine pour savoir que si elle l'avait vu se nourrir, alors il était déjà créé, il ne nous restait plus qu'à le trouver. C'était bien sur le plus dur ! Le détruire serait un jeu d'enfant, avec mon passé. J'ai tué plus d'humains et de vampires, que tous les autres du clan réunis. Même Edward durant sa période de rébellion ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Pas que je m'en vante loin de là, je fais simplement une constatation. Je n'étais pas le plus jeune, mais j'ais eu beaucoup plus de mal à m'habituer au sang animal. Après avoir bu du sang humain pendant près de cent ans, il est dur d'en oublier la saveur. J'ignore même comment Edward a réussi à s'y faire aussi vite. Seulement, je sais aussi qu'il se sent terriblement coupable de ce morceau de son passé, et que l'évoquer est beaucoup plus dur pour lui, comme pour moi j'imagine, alors je m'abstiens de poser des questions. Surtout en sa présence. Pourtant, il est celui sur qui je prends exemple ! Non que je ne trouve pas que Carlisle ou Esmé ait moins de mérite, mais le passé d'Edward est différent. Il a goûté au sang pendant dix ans, et a sut s'arrêter aussi facilement que s'il n'en n'avait jamais bu. C'est du moins l'impression que j'en ai. Parce qu'il faut savoir que le sang humain est comme une drogue. Pour ma part, je n'ai connu que ça à mon réveil et pendant ensuite quatre-vingt ans, alors arrêter du jour au lendemain pour du sang animal et bien c'est pas de la tarte. Cela étant, je ne regrette pas de faire partie de cette famille. Depuis ma renaissance, elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, Alice en tête de liste.

Nous avons continué jusqu'à la fameuse clairière sans rien voir d'étrange. Ma compagne ayant patrouillé toute la nuit, commença à se lasser. Je décidai donc de contacter Emmet pour qu'il vienne la remplacer. Le temps qu'il arrive, on échangea quelques baisers puis elle partit. Nous reprîmes la patrouille silencieusement. Nous ne devions pas l'effrayer sous peine qu'il s'en aille. Or s'il nous échappait, Edward voudrait notre tête, au bout d'une pique ! Notre frère nous rejoignit, et nous entreprîmes, Emmet et moi, de le questionner sur Bella. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette petite humaine, il semblait vraiment heureux. Même si elle semblait triste à en pleurer. J'en ignorais la cause mais pas l'intensité de son chagrin. Il m'était connu, comme si je partageais la même souffrance. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais j'avais beau cuisiner Edward sur ce point, il avait refusé de me dire de quoi il en retournait, ce qui ma foi était fort agaçant. Cela dit, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Bien que nous soyons de bons acteurs, il ne serait pas politiquement correct que tout le monde connaisse ses malheurs alors qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, on ne nota rien de bien spécial. Alice arriva soudainement quelques instants après. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Il était dans les bois et approchait à grand pas de nous. Cependant, nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait suivre. On n'avait beau se référer toujours à ma copine, elle n'est malheureusement pas infaillible !

POV de Bella

Nous étions dimanche, et comme il avait plut toute la journée précédente, j'étais en avance sur bien des domaines. Aucune lessive et aucun cours de retard. J'avais même nettoyé la maison de fond en comble. Je décidais donc de profiter du temps sec, à défaut d'ensoleillée, pour me balader dans la forêt. Je laissais un message à Charlie, et prit mes clés, au cas où. J'inspirais un bon coup et marchais dans le sens contraire du vent. Ainsi les animaux sauvages ne me sentiraient pas. J'avais repéré quelques semaines auparavant, une jolie clairière, et je rêvais d'y retourner. La première fois que je l'avais trouvé, j'avais erré sans but précis en tête, juste celui de me vider la tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle m'était apparut. Par la suite, j'y suis revenue assez souvent. La plupart de mes dimanches en fait. J'en profitais pour m'interroger sur le cas Edward Cullen. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de cette fameuse nuit, malgré mon souhait. Il esquivait toujours mes questions directes en cours, sachant que je me devais d'être discrète, et restait avec sa famille dès la fin des cours. Autant dire, comme ils m'intimidaient tous, surtout le brun baraqué, je n'avais pas tenté de lui parler dans ces moments-là. Seulement, j'avais pris une décision. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas me donner d'explications, à partir de demain, je reprendrais l'attitude que j'avais adopté depuis mon arrivée ici. A savoir, froide et hostile. J'avais baissé ma garde sous prétexte qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, mais j'avais laissé passer assez d'information à mon égard, sans avoir un juste retour des choses. Je décidais donc, qu'il ne serait pas l'ami, à qui j'enverrais de mes nouvelles lors de mes voyages ! Je remarquais que la forêt semblait plus calme que d'habitude. S'en était presque effrayant en fait ! Soudain, je me stoppais.

« - Alice, cria quelqu'un.

Je n'en n'étais pas sûr, puisque je ne l'avais entendu qu'à de brefs moments, mais j'aurais juré qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, mon voisin d'anglais. J'aurais voulu courir, mais les bois étaient calmes, pourquoi aurait-il crié ça ? Je devais avoir mal entendu. Malgré moi, j'entendais encore et encore ce cri dans ma tête, emplit de souffrances. Serait-elle blessée ? Dans ce cas, il valait mieux que je m'éloigne, pour mon bien j'entends. Je n'ai jamais supporté l'odeur du sang, un mélange de rouille et de sel, très mauvais. Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, j'entendis de drôle de bruit, de déchirement puis de douleurs contenues. On aurait put croire à une bagarre, mais c'était trop silencieux. Je souris lorsque je vis que j'arrivais à ma clairière. Elle était devant moi. Encore quelques pas, et je la verrais. Soudain, je m'arrêtais, avant de reprendre silencieusement. J'aperçus d'abord Jasper, avec ce grand type baraqué, qui déchirait un mannequin humain. Je retins un cri lorsque je m'aperçus que le mannequin semblait plus que réel, avec les os qui ressortaient de son corps, et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Ils étaient si bestiaux ainsi. Ils finirent par l'étêté. Soudain, alors que je crus avoir touché le fond de l'horreur, je vis Edward sortir des bois, un immense tas de bois, bien trop lourd pour une personne normale. Il déposa son fardeau qui semblait peser plusieurs dizaines de kilos et y mit le feu. J'observais la scène hypnotisée. Un à un, ils jetèrent les morceaux d'homme dans le feu, qui prit une teinte violette, puis Jasper se précipita vers une forme que je n'avais pas remarqué. Il s'agissait d'Alice. Ses bras lui avaient été sauvagement arrachés, et un morceau de flanc aussi. J'ouvris de grands yeux, lorsque je vis le jeune homme remettre les morceaux de corps, comme s'ils allaient se recoller. Un instant, elle resta immobile, puis se leva tranquillement, et je me glaçais d'horreur. On aurait dit que ses bras n'avaient jamais quitté son corps. Etonnée, je poussais un léger cri de stupeur. Du moins, je pensais qu'il était léger, avant de voir quatre regards dorés se diriger vers moi. Sans quitter la clairière des yeux, je reculais doucement, certaine de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis Edward bougea. Je crois que ce fut le signal. Lâchant mon plaid, je me retournais et courus vers chez moi.

POV d'Edward

Le dernier morceau du vampire se consumait lorsqu'un léger cri de stupeur retentit. Nous nous figeâmes. Ce cri, si bref était humain. Je fixais l'origine du bruit, et ouvris de grands yeux, lorsque je finis par distinguer Bella derrière les arbres. Qu'avait-elle vue ? La renaissance d'Alice ? L'étêtement du vampire ? La bagarre dans son ensemble ? Je déglutis et amorcé un mouvement pour la rejoindre, lorsque tout se précipita. Elle lâcha sa couverture et se mit à courir. J'observais mes frères.

« - Rattrape-là, m'intima Alice.

« - Ouais, faudrait pas qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle a vu, murmura Emmet.

« - Je préviens Carlisle de ce problème, déclara Jasper avant de partir.

« - Que va-t-on lui dire, demandais-je à voix haute avant de me mettre à courir.

En moins de temps qu'il m'en faut pour démarrer une voiture, j'attrapais la couverture et rejoignis sa propriétaire. Je me plaçais devant elle et elle se stoppa. Je crus mourir lorsque je vis son visage, habituellement triste, se glacer d'horreur. Le pire fut ses yeux. J'y décelais une peur horrible. Comment allait-on faire, pour lui expliquer et lui arracher la promesse qu'elle ne dirait rien ? Plus petite, ça avait été tellement plus simple. Je connaissais un de ses secrets, qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un, mais maintenant ? Quand bien même en aurais-je un, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser pour protéger ma famille ! Elle n'était plus une enfant !

« - Laisse-moi passer Cullen, asséna-t-elle d'un coup.

Je fus plus blessé par son ton que par ses mots. Elle s'était montrée plus que froide, pire que glaciale. Elle avait été polaire, voir pire encore. Son souffle était erratique, son regard effrayé, ses traits déformés par le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour moi et pourtant dans tout ce micmac, je décelais de la déception. J'étais passé de sauveur, à assassin. De gentil à méchant ! De héros à bourreau ! Je tendis un bras vers elle, et lui rendis sa couverture.

POV de Bella

« - Je t'en pris, n'en parle à personne, me supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Sa famille et lui venait de tuer un innocent sous mes yeux, et il me demandait de ne rien dire ? Il était malade ou quoi ? J'étais la fille du shérif qui plus est. Il était inconcevable, que je me taise sur un meurtre pareil !

« - Ne rêve pas !

Je réalisais trop tard que je disais non à quelqu'un qui venait de tuer de sang froid. Il allait me tuer aussi, c'était sûr. Après m'avoir sauvé, il serait mon meurtrier.

« - Je t'en pris Bella ! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

« - Non !

Ma voix était froide et avait claqué aussi fort que si je l'avais giflé.

« - Maintenant, rends-moi mon plaid, dis-je en tirant dessus.

Sa main lâcha, et je commis l'erreur de croiser son regard. Il était triste, même plus que triste. Il semblait au bord des larmes, et ce regard me chamboula. Sans un mot de plus, il partit, et je rentrais chez moi. Ce regard me hanterait toute ma vie. Il avait été celui qui s'était rapproché le plus d'un ami, à Forks, et c'était en fait un assassin. Voilà, pourquoi, il n'était pas intervenu plus vite ce fameux soir à Port-Angeles. Il avait voulu ma mort ! Dès notre première rencontre peut-être ! Je rentrais chez Charlie et montais dans ma chambre après avoir mis le mot à la poubelle. Il n'était plus utile à présent.

Une fois Charlie rentré, je descendis lui dire bonsoir mais je ne dis rien à propos de la scène. Je restais silencieuse ! La logique aurait voulut que j'en parle mais un détail me chiffonnait. L'homme qui avait été brûlé n'avait pas hurlé, et je n'avais décelé aucune odeur de sang dans la clairière, comme si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient réellement vivants. Je fis la vaisselle en silence et montais me coucher. Allongée dans mon lit, la fenêtre close, sait-on jamais, je réfléchissais. Il y avait un détail pas clair ! Me levant, je pris mon ordinateur portable, et allumais mon moteur de recherche préféré. J'y effectuais plusieurs prospections afin de trouver une explication logique, mais ne trouvais rien de concret. Je fis mentalement une liste de choses étranges chez ces Cullen. Ils ne mangeaient jamais, avaient tous la peau froide, et les yeux dorés. Je me rappelais de cette fameuse nuit où je l'avais découvert dans ma chambre. Son regard si doux, et emprunt de chaleur. Il semblait si différent de ce monstre que j'avais découvert dans la forêt, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un homme brûlait à ses côtés. Comme s'il y avait deux Edward Cullen en un. Comme un … un psychopathe ! Il souffrait peut-être même de schizophrénie. Ce qui expliquerait ses légères sautes d'humeur. Dans ce cas, ce n'était plus du ressort de la police locale, enfin si, mais ça relevait plus de la présence d'un psychologue ! En attendant, comment vais-je faire demain ? Peu rassurée, je descendis voir Charlie. Il avait autrefois été mon héros, il pourrait sûrement m'aider.

« - Je peux te poser une question papa ?

« - Bien sûr Bella !

« - Voilà, je suis entrain de lire un bouquin, et dedans, un homme est atteint de dédoublement de personnalité. Il est accusé avec raison, d'un meurtre d'un autre homme, enfin bref, et je voulais savoir, dans ce cas, qui faut-il prévenir ? La police, ou un psychologue ? Parce que ça relève de la compétence des deux non ?

« - Tu veux dire, dans le cas où tu serais témoin de ce genre d'actes ?

« - T'as tout compris ! Dans mon bouquin, le témoin va à la police, mais ce n'est pas plutôt vers un psy qu'il aurait du se tourner ?

« - Non ! Ton personnage a raison. Il faut d'abord prévenir la police. Pourquoi aurais-tu été témoin d'un acte similaire ?

« - A Forks ? Je t'en pris, Papa ! Tout le monde se connaît ici ! J'ai plus de chance d'assister au meurtre d'un oiseau qu'à celui d'un humain, tu crois pas ?

Aussi étrange, que cela puisse paraître, il me crut. Je souris et remontais. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir, Renée, paix à son âme, pourrait en témoigner. On me voyait mentir à des kilomètres, selon elle. C'est peut-être pour ça, que je parais si sérieuse. Personne ne m'avait appris à mentir ! Alors pourquoi Charlie, un chef de police quand même, n'avait rien vu ? Peut-être ne me connaissait-il pas assez, sans doute ! N'étant pas plus avancée, je me rallongeais sur mon lit.

POV d'Edward

Son visage avait parlé pour elle. Je lâchais son plaid, et partis, le regard perdu. J'avais tout fait pour la protéger de la souffrance humaine, et elle avait été témoin d'un meurtre vampirique. Nous ne pouvions pas aller en prison, puisqu'à l'heure qu'il était nous étions tous guéris, et le blond calciné. Rien ne pourrait nous accuser. Rien sauf ce regard. Son regard. Triste, horrifié, glacial, apeuré, et désespérant attirant. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je me serais damné pour qu'elle me regarde, à nouveau comme ça. J'attendis qu'elle soit loin, puis je la suivis. Je voulais savoir si elle allait en parler à son père, et surtout ce qu'elle allait lui dire. J'attendis patiemment, qu'il rentre du travail et je priais, le ciel et l'enfer qu'il soit retardé au maximum.

Malheureusement, il arriva à la même heure que chaque dimanche. Au moment, où il ouvrit la porte, j'ouvris les oreilles. Je l'entendis le saluer, puis plus rien. Elle était sur son lit, si j'en crois les bruits que j'entendais, et lui alla dans le salon regarder la télé. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant. N'importe quel humain aurait tout dit rapidement, afin d'être protégé, mais elle ne disait rien. Au contraire, elle restait plus muette que ma tombe et lorsque la nuit tomba, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait faire. J'avais noté qu'elle avait fermé sa fenêtre, mais peu m'importe. Je pourrais toujours fermer les yeux et l'écouter parler. Je sursautais lorsque je l'entendis descendre les marches et j'écoutais la conversation qui s'en suivit.

Incroyable ! C'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit lorsque j'entendis son mensonge. Elle nous couvrait pour le moment. Et son père semblait la croire, à en juger par ses pensées. Je souris, lorsqu'il songea aux lectures de sa fille. S'il savait ! S'il savait, je ne serais plus là ! Malheureusement, c'était impossible de mettre un vampire en prison. Comment le nourrirait-on ? Ceci dit, il y aurait vite beaucoup de place dans les cellules, puisqu'il serait affamé. Elle finit par s'endormir et j'écoutais ses rêves avec attention, imaginant les mimiques de son visage. Mon ventre se tordit lorsqu'elle murmura doucement mon prénom.

Voilà, j'aurais voulu en mettre plus, mais ce ne serait pas juste. Après tout, comme l'a dit quelqu'un d'intelligent, (sûrement un musicien) il ne faut pas aller plus vite que la musique. Ou mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ! Donc la suite au prochain chapitre, avec la réaction du clan Cullen. Alors faites attention, je pense faire beaucoup de point de vue différents !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Explications !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture à tous, et un grand merci à **maggy7594**, **mel031**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **MMC**, **chris87**, **Vic dit vic**, **IthilIsilwen**, **Galswinthe**, **EmyMasenCullen**, **minipo**, **Agent** **Sachiimii**, et **nany** (voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), pour leurs reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes touchées !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

**Chap 09 : Explication !**

POV d'Edward

Lorsque la conversation avec son père fut terminée, je baissais la tête et rentré chez moi. S'il me fallait un quart d'heure en voiture, il m'en fallut moins de dix en courant. J'appréhendais leurs réactions. Soit, il faudrait la transformer, soit partir ! Et aucune de ces deux solutions ne me convenait. Il me faudrait les convaincre seul. J'entrais dans la maison. Ils étaient déjà tous là, réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger. Sans un mot, je pris place et attendis. Dardant mon regard sur Alice, je la vis hocher la tête. Tout avait été dit, il ne me restait qu'à leur confier ce que j'avais vu et entendu. Soupirant, je fixais Carlisle. C'était celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je savais aussi que sa décision comptait double, et avec Alice, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas encore d'avis tranché.

« - Elle n'a encore rien dit. Je vous ai rejoint dès qu'elle a arrêté de parler, éludais-je.

« - Rien du tout, insista mon père.

« - Rien de très alarmant. Elle a juste demandé à son père ce qu'il faudrait faire si un cas de figure similaire se présentait, approximativement !

« - Comment ça ?

« - Elle a parlé de schizophrénie, à la place de vampirisme !

« - Dans ce cas, je crains qu'il nous faille bientôt partir, pour la survie de la famille, déclara-t-il d'une voix morte.

Je lus son esprit et soupirais. Lui et moi, ce n'était pas notre seconde visite. Nous l'avions construit tous les deux, et nous étions attachés à cette demeure, or partir, signifiait ne pas revenir avant l'an trois mille. Du moins dans son esprit, et je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella.

« - Non ! Pour le moment, elle n'a rien dit. Nous n'avons qu'à … Lui expliquer, tentais-je.

« - Lui expliquer quoi Edward ? Que nous sommes des vampires, déclara Rosalie folle de rage. Mais bon sang où as-tu la tête ? Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de venir vivre avec nous, tant que tu y es !

« - En effet, pourquoi pas, déclarais-je brutalement. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne dira rien ! Je suis aussi sûr d'elle que de n'importe qui dans cette pièce, assénais-je.

« - C'est un trop gros risque mon fils, murmura Esmé d'une voix douce. Tu nous as dit qu'elle parlait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Imagine qu'une nuit elle en parle justement et que son père passe ?

« - Et alors ? Quelle sera sa réaction ? Il songera simplement qu'elle regarde trop de séries de science-fiction.

Je vis Carlisle froncer les sourcils lorsque j'utilisais le même argument que lui, quelques semaines auparavant. A cette époque, c'est moi qui avais douté de sa mémoire. Maintenant, j'étais sûr d'elle. Plus sûr d'elle que de moi !

« - Edward a raison, murmura doucement Alice.

De stupeur, je me tournais vers elle, comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Elle me fixa sans ciller, et je compris qu'elle avait vu quelque chose. Cependant, elle était concentrée sur la Constitution américaine. Ses pensées jouaient à cache-cache.

« - Elle ne dira rien, je peux vous en assurer. Tout comme je persiste dans ce que je t'ai dit la semaine passée.

A ces mots, elle ouvrit son esprit, et j'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. Bella, ma Bella transformée en vampire. Aux yeux dorés certes, mais en vampire quand même !

« - Non, soufflais-je. Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

« - Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça arrivera, déclara-t-elle. Cette vision n'a jamais changé Edward, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

« - De quoi parlez-vous, demanda mon père.

« - J'ai longuement observé l'avenir de Bella. Plus tard, je ne sais pas encore quand, elle nous rejoindra, j'en suis certaine ! Tout comme j'étais certaine pour ce vampire.

« - La question n'est pas là, renchérit Rosalie. Comment comptes-tu faire pour tout lui expliquer ? Je doute qu'elle accepte de venir ici ! Surtout dans une maison pleine de dangereux criminels, qui ont la faculté de se réassembler !

Aie, je n'avais pas encore réfléchit à ce détail. Heureusement, Alice sembla avoir la solution.

« - Esmé ! Tout simplement. Bella n'est jamais venue ici, et elle ne t'a jamais vu. Tu pourras toujours lui parler ou …

« - C'est à nous de lui dire, rétorquais-je.

POV de Rosalie

Il était tout simplement fou, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment pouvait-il songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, à raconter tout ça à une humaine ? J'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça à supporter notre condition, ma condition. Hors de question qu'une mortelle apprenne notre secret. Je m'y opposais fermement.

Le débat dura toute la nuit. Au matin, il nous fallut reprendre ce masque de lycéens sérieux. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la Volvo d'Edward. Pour ma part, ma décapotable me conviendrait. Je refusais catégoriquement de me ranger de son côté.

POV de Jasper

Lorsque je montais dans la voiture d'Edward, je soupirais. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Partir serait une bonne solution, mais je savais ce qu'il ressentait à son égard et je compris. Pour ma survie, pourrais-je m'éloigner d'Alice ? Non, c'était sûr, mais pour sa survie à elle, pourrais-je le faire ? En théorie oui, même si je suis très attaché à elle ! Un soldat reste un soldat ! Cependant, les deux cas de figure n'étaient comparables ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que mon frère. Il serait venu à bout d'un troupeau de mules. Cela étant, même si j'étais dans ce cas et que j'avais du m'éloigner, j'aurais continué de veiller sur Alice et je sais que même dans cent ans, nous pourrions nous retrouver, alors que là, ce n'était pas pareil. Bella était mortelle, donc aucun moyen de la retrouver dans quelques années.

« - Exactement, murmura ce dernier. Et je refuse de la laisser !

« - Je sais Edward, chuchota ma compagne. De toute façon, sois-en sûr, je suis de ton côté. Bien que nous soyons en désaccord sur la finalisation du problème, je ne laisserais pas Carlisle ou Rosalie nous éloigner d'elle !

« - Je sais !

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran, j'apaisais tout le monde, et les mains d'Edward desserrèrent le volant. Nous arrivâmes au lycée, et je me tournais vers Emmet. Il n'avait que très peu parlé, depuis que le débat était ouvert, et je voulais connaitre son avis.

« - Emmet ?

« - Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, j'aime bien l'idée qu'une fille, même humaine, vienne à bout de ce cœur de pierre, mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas ignorer le facteur de risque. Cela dit, elle ne m'a pas l'air dangereuse, objecta-t-il avant de regarder Edward. Es-tu sûr de ne pouvoir lire son esprit ?

« - Je n'ai jamais pu le lire, aussi loin que remonte notre première rencontre.

A ces mots, nous nous tournâmes vers lui, et il entreprit de nous raconter la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé, douze ans auparavant.

POV d'Emmet

A la fin de son récit, je compris mieux pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle soit au courant. Il l'avait sauvé à l'âge de cinq ans, et un lien très fort s'était noué entre eux. Un lien qui aurait pu se briser avec le temps, mais qui au contraire s'était renforcé lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Et la souffrance qu'il avait du ressentir la première fois. Pourrait-il en venir à bout cette fois-ci alors qu'il avait tous les symptômes du jeune homme amoureux ? J'en doutais. Finalement, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Pas que j'étais contre ma Rosalie, mais si quelqu'un pouvait rendre Edward heureux, hormis son piano, c'était bien cette petite humaine. Lorsque je le vis sourire, je sus qu'il m'avait espionné et lui ébouriffais les cheveux.

« - Allez mon vieux, protégeons ton piano !

Il rit franchement et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Mauvais timing puisqu'au même moment une voiture de police entra sur le parking. Nous retînmes notre respiration en la fixant, appréhendant une possible arrestation. La voiture s'arrêta et Bella en sortit. Je l'observais étonné. Elle connaissait le chef de police ?

« - A ce soir papa.

Apparemment oui ! C'était son père. Je respirais un peu mieux à cet instant et rejoignit Rosalie tranquillement. Elle avait suivit notre conversation et je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait surement !

POV d'Alice

Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle eut un temps d'arrêt puis passa devant nous sans un signe. Nous étions redevenus des étrangers pour elle, et je le comprenais. Bien que c'était douloureux, surtout que je savais que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. J'haussais cependant les épaules. Avec un peu de chance, Edward réussirait à la convaincre de nous écouter. Surtout qu'elle allait embrasser notre destinée. Sentant le regard de mon frère sur moi, je le lui retournais interrogative.

« - Evite de penser à ce genre de chose, s'il te plait. C'est encore trop désagréable !

« - Comme tu veux.

« - Dis-moi plutôt si elle va accepter de nous écouter, sans avoir peur ?

J'hochais la tête, et m'appuyant nonchalamment conte la Volvo, je fermais les yeux, comme en proie à un manque de sommeil. Je me concentrais sur son avenir proche, très proche en l'occurrence, et souris lorsque j'eus la réponse.

« - Biologie, dis-je simplement avant d'ajouter beaucoup plus bas, avec l'aide de Jasper.

Mon vampire hocha la tête, et nous allâmes en cours. Etrangement, Bella ne nous fixa pas avec hostilité comme je l'avais pensé. Je sentais cependant son regard sur moi, et je compris qu'elle m'avait vu sans bras. Soupirant, je priais pour que le cours de biologie arrive vite.

« - Bonjour Bella, dit mon frère d'une voix douce.

« - Edward !

Ce fut bref, et froid. Comme au début en fait. Rien n'avait changé sinon la date. Je me mis à rire doucement, et il me fusilla des yeux.

La journée fut d'une lenteur incroyable, à croire que chaque seconde s'était transformée en minute. Lorsqu'enfin arriva le cours salvateur, je pris place derrière mon frère et Jasper derrière Bella. Edward lui écrivit un mot et lui passa. Le signal étant envoyé, Jasper utilisa son pouvoir de persuasion pour la convaincre d'accepter. Sa réponse fut longue, très longue, mais finalement, elle acquiesça, et nous retrouvâmes tous notre sourire.

POV de Bella

Je ne sus jamais ce dont le cours parlait, trop occupée à repenser au mot qu'il m'avait donné. Déplié devant moi, je le relus.

_« Ce que tu as vu hier soir a une explication des plus logique, et j'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps de te l'expliquer avant de me juger et me condamner sur quelque chose dont il te manque des informations. Laisse-moi compléter ton jeu, afin que tu puisses prendre ta décision avec toutes les cartes en mains ! »_

A présent que j'avais accepté, j'étais plus que curieuse. Que ce soit du à l'endroit où nous allions parler ou de ce qui allait se dire. Le cours fut lent à souhait, puis enfin la sonnerie salvatrice retentie. Edward m'avait convaincu d'appeler mon père afin de le prévenir que quelqu'un me ramenait à la maison. Ainsi il pouvait m'emmener chez ses parents afin de m'expliquer tout. J'avoue que malgré ma curiosité, j'étais légèrement angoissée à l'idée qu'ils en profitent pour me liquider, aussi j'avais dit à mon père qui me raccompagnait. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux devant la villa blanche où ils vivaient. Il se gara directement dans le garage, et je remarquai une voiture noire, qui devait être celle de ses parents. A vrai dire, je m'en contrefichais. Je n'ai même jamais compris l'attrait que les hommes pouvaient avoir pour les voitures. Nous sortîmes et il m'emmena vers la pièce principale. C'est clairement la plus grande qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tous les murs intérieurs semblaient avoir été supprimés. Un escalier comme on n'en fait plus de nos jours, montaient aux étages, et à sa droite, sur une petite estrade se trouvait un superbe piano à queue. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, mais celui là était vraiment superbe. Des lignes pures, d'un noir de jais. Une pure merveille ! Au fond on pouvait voir un coin salle à manger, où se tenait deux adultes. Je ne leurs donnais pas trente ans, ce devait donc sûrement être des frères et sœurs. Ou était-ce leurs parents ? Et combien d'enfants avaient-ils ? Cinq plus deux, les Hale, qu'ils hébergeaient. Et bien, leurs parents devaient être de chauds lapins !

« - Bella, laisse-moi te présenter Carlisle et Esmé, nos parents, déclara Edward.

De drôle de noms, si vous voulez mon avis. Ils datent au moins du siècle d'avant … mais attendez une seconde. Leurs parents ? Mais ils n'ont pas trente ans, ou tout juste. Sur le coup, je me stoppais net les dévisageant une longue minute en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, me souvenant que c'était malpolie, je m'excusais et m'assis à l'endroit où Edward avait tiré une chaise. Le reste de la famille s'assit ou presque. Il manquait la blonde et son copain, dont j'ignorais les noms à vrai dire. La mère me proposa à boire et j'acceptais, consciente que cela me permettrait de donner le change au vu des explications qui allaient suivre. Lorsque j'eus un grand verre de jus de pomme, mon préféré, je me tournais vers Edward, après avoir remercié Esmé, je crois.

« - Alors, explique-moi ce qui m'empêchera, selon toi, de te dénoncer tes frères et toi à la police !

« - Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert autant que possible. Notre histoire n'est pas commune, et ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que tu as pu voir, lire, ou entendre durant ta vie. Elle risque de te choquer mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin avant de porter un jugement, parce que ça va te paraître plus effrayant que ça ne l'est en réalité !

J'acquiesçais et attendis, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, pour bien tout saisir.

« - Il faut commencer par le début, donc, comme tu as du t'en douter, Carlisle et Esmé sont bien trop jeunes pour être nos parents biologiques. Et bien en fait le fait est qu'ils nous ont adopté tous à tour de rôle, au grès de leurs voyages !

C'est là que tout commence…

Voilà, c'est tout. Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans les points de vue j'espère ? Pour ceux qui restent, s'il y en a, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en cliquant juste en dessous. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je ne voyais pas ce chapitre comme ça, mais il me plait. Cela étant dit, je ne vais pas reprendre l'histoire des vampires et la création de la famille Cullen. Trop long, et puis, tout le monde doit la connaître maintenant non ? Je ferais juste un petit résumé dans la tête de Bella.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Rivalité !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un biggest (hihihi) merci à **chris87**, **Vic dit vic**, **isabellamisa** (Toujours aussi ravie d'avoir ton avis. Bisous), **IthilIsilwen**, **onja** (Navré de te faire attendre. J'espère que ça te plaira), **Galswinthe**, **alithora**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **nany1980** (Ravie que ça te plaise), **maggy7594**, **Agent** **Sachiimii**, **melanienecureuil** (Contente que ça te plaise. Bisous), **zaika**, **mel031**, **MMC**, **nanienouche** (Juste comme ça, t'as quel âge ? Que je calcule l'âge du fameux ordinateur mdr Non je blague ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira, tout comme la réaction de Bella.) et calimero59 (Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Promis je lâche pas avant la fin ! lol !! Rassuré ? bises) Merci pour vos avis à tous, ils me font très plaisir !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

**Chap 10 : Rivalité !**

POV d'Edward

Je terminais mon récit par les intentions de ce vampire. Tout au long de l'histoire, elle était passée par plusieurs sentiments. Au début, la curiosité, quoi de plus normal au vue de mon introduction. Ensuite, ça avait été, de l'inquiétude, de la peur, du soulagement, de l'étonnement, ou tout ensemble. A présent, son visage était figé, et je craignais d'en avoir trop dit. Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas dit comment il voulait la tuer. Sans parler de nos passés respectifs. Je continuais d'étudier son visage. Lentement, ses traits se détendirent, son cœur se calma et, elle prit enfin la parole après une bonne heure de silence.

« - Je vois !

Sa voix était dénuée de sentiment, et j'attendais la suite avec crainte. Nous lui avions tout raconté, en priant pour qu'elle ne nous dénonce pas. Et si jamais elle décidait de passer outre ? Qu'adviendrait-il de notre avenir dans cette ville. Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu sûr de moi.

« - A présent, je comprends pourquoi, je ne peux rien dire ! Me voila rassurée, tu n'es pas un psychopathe à tendance schizophrène ! Juste un vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux, et qui passe sa vie, sur les bancs de l'école, ajouta-t-elle sa main caressant son menton distraitement.

Pour ma part, je me sentais rassuré. Même si sa réaction était vraiment étonnante ! Je me mis à écouter les pensées de chaque personne. Carlisle et Esmé étaient tendus à l'extrême. Jasper et Alice étaient plus calmes. Nous étions là, cinq vampires immortels ou presque, à attendre. Notre destin entre les mains d'une humaine fragile.

« - Très bien ! Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets, dit-elle en fixant Carlisle. Votre secret sera le mien, si je puis dire !

« - Je t'en remercie Isabella !

« - Bella, le repris-je malgré moi.

« - D'accord Bella, dit-il en hochant la tête.

« - Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je suis même rassurée de connaître toute l'histoire, enfin à quelques détails près. En effet, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai déjà entendu dans ma vie. Ma mère prétend qu'il y a d'autre sortes de créatures que nous sur terre. Enfin, elle le prétendait … avant, murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

De nouveau, je me sentis mal. Plus rapide que moi Alice lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle devait connaître son histoire, pour agir ainsi et elle en savait donc plus que moi.

« - Merci, je … ça va passer, assura-t-elle en inspirant longuement.

Un silence respectueux s'installa puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« - Pourrais-tu me raccompagner chez moi, s'il te plait ?

« - Bien sûr ! C'est ce qui était prévu non ?

POV de Carlisle

Tandis qu'Edward racontait notre vie, légèrement plus longue que celle d'un humaine normal, j'observais le visage d'Isabella. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir le talent de mon fils pour comprendre qu'elle était perdue et que notre mode de vie, bien qu'alternatif et sécuritaire pour elle et les siens, l'effrayait. Je revis, à mesure qu'il parlait, sa renaissance, puis celle d'Esmé, et de Rosalie. Emmet vint ensuite, puis Alice nous rejoignant avec Jasper. Nous formions une drôle de famille, c'était certain et pourtant nous nous aimions. Certains vampires s'étaient regroupés, comme le clan de Tanya plus au nord, mais ils n'étaient qu'un clan d'individus réunis pour mieux vivre et avec plus de facilité. Alors que nous, le clan Cullen, nous étions une famille. Une vraie. En tout cas on se considérait comme tel. Où Edward, qui avait été transformé le premier et donc était le plus vieux, semblait en fait le plus jeune, du haut de ses dix-sept ans.

Enfin, il arriva à la fin de son récit, et j'attendais, anxieux, sa réponse. Certes, si elle racontait cette histoire, nous pourrions toujours dire qu'elle affublait. Seulement si on nous demandait une preuve sanguine ou de nous exposer au soleil par exemple, ce serait déjà plus compliqué. Il fallait qu'elle accepte, à défaut d'embrasser notre destinée comme Alice le prévoyait, de garder notre histoire et ce qu'elle avait vu secret. Pour la survie de ma famille !

Quand elle accepta, je lâchais malgré moi un soupir. Nous pouvions rester dans cette ville, comme Alice l'avait prédit. Je remerciais donc Bella, utilisant exprès, son prénom complet et je retins un sourire lorsqu'Edward me reprit.

POV de Bella

Il se leva et je l'imitais, remerciant gentiment mes hôtes de la maison de m'avoir accueillit. Je leur assurais une nouvelle fois que je ne dirais rien, puis partis après avoir souris à tout le monde. Lorsque je pris place, au côté d'Edward, je me permis de souffler. Il démarra sans mot dire, puis lorsque nous fûmes assez loin, il me demanda, en souriant :

« - Légèrement flippant non ?

« - Légèrement, déclarais-je. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je m'attends presque à t'entendre me dire à chaque secondes que c'était une blague ! Une énorme farce dans le but de me faire rire.

« - J'aurais quand même trouvé quelque chose de moins morbide, si j'avais voulu te faire rire !

« - Comme quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'aurait-il fallut que je fasse ? Que je me déguise en superman peut-être ?

« - Non ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, les collants ne t'auraient pas rendu justice.

Il rit doucement et malgré moi, je l'imitais. Nous venions d'arriver devant chez moi, lorsqu'il eut un grand sourire. Intriguée, je lui demandais d'où il venait.

« - Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire, dit-il joyeux. Et c'est un son vraiment très agréable à l'oreille !

« - Je … Merci !

J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise lorsqu'on me fait un compliment, même si c'est rare. Cependant venant de lui, c'était encore plus étrange. Comme si Cindy Crawford complimentait Betty, dans _"Ugly Betty"_, pour sa beauté. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon bras. A cet instant, je ressentis cette même impression que le jour où j'avais embrassé maman pour la dernière fois. Je me tendis et il retira sa main aussitôt.

« - Si cette nuit, tu ne veux pas que je vienne te voir, ferme simplement ta fenêtre, comme la nuit dernière !

J'hochais la tête, incertaine de ma décision, puis sortit. Malgré moi, je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée puis entrais chez moi. Charlie arriva au moment ou je m'asseyais à mon bureau pour envoyer un mail à Phil. Je n'avais que peu de nouvelles du presque mari de ma mère. Entre ses entraînements, et mes cours, nous nous perdions de vue, malgré le chagrin que nous partagions. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux mois qu'elle nous avait quittée, et je me sentais coupable de reprendre goût à la vie. J'écrivis rapidement un mail, puis descendis. Il était dans le salon, avec un indien en fauteuil dont le nom m'échappait et un jeune homme qui semblait plus jeune que moi.

« - Bella, je te présente Billy Black, et Jacob, son fils.

« - Voilà donc la fameuse Bella, dont il me rabat les oreilles. Tu es encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre ce vieux filou !

« - Merci, dis-je en comparant l'effet de son compliment avec l'effet ressentit avec celui d'Edward.

Ils n'avaient pas dit la même chose et bien que c'était toujours plaisant de savoir qu'on est jolie, je m'aperçus que j'avais beaucoup plus rougit sur celui du vampire. Coupant court à mes pensées, je leurs proposais à boire puis je partis chercher le nécessaire dans la cuisine. Jacob me suivit, et me proposa son aide pour tout apporter.

« - Merci, ça va aller ! J'ai l'habitude ! Avec maman, nous recevions souvent des amis de Phil, et je … Enfin, j'ai gardé le pli, dis-je les yeux pleins de larmes.

« - Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Charlie nous a raconté pour … Renée, c'est ça ?

Le cœur en miette, j'acquiesçais et amenais les boissons au salon. Ainsi tout le monde semblait connaître mon drame personnel ? Sauf la famille d'Edward ! Enfin, lui le savait et peut-être n'avait-il rien dit. Malgré mon envie de pleurer, je décidais qu'un peu de civilisation ne me ferait pas de mal, et restais au salon. Je les écoutais parler de Base-ball, et de voiture sans rien n'y comprendre. Ils finirent par partir emportant mon bolide avec eux. Je devrais pouvoir le récupérer bientôt. Jacob avait même promit d'appeler dès qu'il serait prêt. Je le remerciais une dernière fois, et montais me coucher.

Le lendemain, je notais que ma fenêtre était ouverte. Ainsi, il avait passé la nuit avec moi. Et bien, tant pis, j'espérais n'avoir rien dit de grave. Tout en me préparant, je repensais à ce gamin, Jacob. Il n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi, et semblait si gentil. Je me promis de l'appeler dès la fin de mes cours, puis rejoignis Charlie. Il me déposa très tôt au lycée, et je m'assis à une table, pour revoir mes devoirs. Heureusement, qu'Alice m'avait avancé songeais-je en voyant les réponses écrites sur une feuille. Je me contentais de recopier, en me jurant d'écouter aujourd'hui afin de comprendre.

La semaine fut fatigante. J'avais pris de nouvelles habitudes. Chaque soir, entre mes devoirs et le repas, je téléphonais à Jacob, et nous parlions beaucoup. Cette nouvelle amitié semblait ravir Charlie qui me proposa de l'accompagner dimanche à la réserve. J'acceptais avec joie, songeant au dimanche précédent que j'avais passé seule. Je n'étais pas prête de remettre les pieds seule dans la forêt. L'autre grand changement dans ma vie, était ma fenêtre que je fermais dorénavant systématiquement le soir. Je ne voulais plus de visites surprises. Et surtout je voulais garder mes rêves pour moi. Aujourd'hui, nous étions dimanche, et je me préparais pour aller à la Push. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis mes six ans, me semble-t-il. Montant dans la voiture de Charlie, je notais le chemin dans ma tête afin de pouvoir m'en souvenir. A un moment, alors que nous étions en train de patienter au feu rouge, une voiture se rangea à nos côtés. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, jusqu'à ce que je remarque la couleur. Argentée. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et je regardais le conducteur. Ses traits semblaient tendus, mais il me sourit, et Alice à ses côtés me fit un signe de main, souriant largement.

« - Salut Bella, Comment va ?

« - Bien Alice, et toi ?

« - La routine, comme chaque fois. On se voit lundi en math !

Aussitôt, la voiture démarra, et ils tournèrent alors que nous allions tout droit.

« - Tu les connais ?

« - Oui, ce sont les Cullen. Une famille ma foi fort sympathique ! C'était Edward et euh … Alice, comme tu l'auras compris !

Mon père hocha la tête et je priais pour qu'il oublie leur existence comme je m'efforçais de le faire de mon côté. Non mais côtoyer des vampires ! Rien de plus dangereux ! A part des loups songeais-je lorsque Charlie me raconta les origines de la réserve. Un instant, je me demandais qui gagnerait entre un loup et un vampire, avant de me traiter mentalement d'idiote. S'ils buvaient le sang animal, ils devaient forcément chasser les loups et avoir le dessus sur eux pas mal de fois, non ?

POV d'Edward

Lorsque nous tournâmes, j'écoutais leurs conversations. Ainsi nous étions une famille fort sympathique ! Je me demandais un instant ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Voilà six nuits que je passais sous sa fenêtre, puisqu'elle la fermait avant de se coucher. Six nuits, qu'elle refusait ma présence durant son sommeil. Six nuits que je déprimais, me demandant ce que j'avais fait de travers. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé pourtant, lorsque je l'avais raccompagnée. Cela dit, ça faisait six jours qu'elle côtoyait ces indiens. Je ne les avais jamais appréciés, surtout depuis ce traité stupide qui stipulait que nous ne devions pas aller sur leurs territoires ! Savaient-ils au moins à quel point leurs odeurs nous étaient insupportables ? Je n'en n'étais pas sûr, sinon pourquoi une telle clause ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ! C'est normal, mais elle reviendra nous parler. Son futur n'a pas changé.

« - Je vais finir par regretter d'avoir songé que tu étais ma sœur préférée, tu sais, déclarais-je mi-figue mi-raisin.

« - Je sais, mais je reste quand même ta préférée, avoue !

Je ne relevais pas. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête, comme par exemple ce que cet indien avait de plus que moi, pour parvenir à faire sourire Bella. Il avait réussit là où j'avais échoué. Bien que ce n'était pas de grand sourire. Juste de petits sourires, timides voir presque forcés. Cela dit, c'était une victoire que j'aurais aimé remporté. Je décidais donc qu'à partir de cet instant, la guerre était ouverte, pour celui qui rendrait Bella la plus heureuse. J'avais mon objectif ! Lui rendre ce sourire aperçus douze ans auparavant. Lui, savait-il combien elle m'était précieuse ? J'en doute sinon comment expliquer qu'il cherche à l'éloigner de moi ? Je voulais qu'elle me revienne. Je lui avais sauvé la vie à deux reprises, grâce à Alice certes mais bon… alors que lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Je l'ignorais. Lorsqu'elle lui téléphonait, malgré ma curiosité, je me refusais de les écouter. Sa manière de lui parler avait des relents d'amoureux transit. Or, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle était à moi seul ! Je n'étais pas d'un naturel possessif, mais j'aurais tout donné pour elle. Je l'attendais depuis ma première naissance en mille neuf cent un ! Encore plus depuis que j'étais immortel. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je déposais Alice à la villa, et repartis aussitôt. Fonçant chez le fleuriste le plus proche, qui soit ouvert un dimanche, je lui commandais un bouquet de ses plus jolies fleurs. Comme j'ignorais encore les fleurs préférées de Bella, je lui demandais de mettre plusieurs sortes, et lui donnait l'adresse où le livrer. Sur la carte, j'écrivis simplement :

« Les roses sont rouges

Les violettes sont bleues

Tu l'ignores, mais te rencontrer

Est ma plus belle récompense »

Je ne signais pas, et lui rendis la carte. Je savais qu'elle avait mit mon mot à la poubelle, elle n'avait donc aucune chance de reconnaître mon écriture. Bon ceci dit, nous étions loin du talent de Shakespeare, mais tant pis, c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

La fin de la journée, je la passais près de chez elle, à l'orée du bois, à attendre son retour. A dix-sept heures, le bouquet fut livré et déposé devant la porte, en plein soleil. Je secouais la tête, et allait le chercher. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, je les entendis revenir, j'allais le redéposer devant la porte et attendis sa réaction. Ils se garèrent, et je souris lorsqu'elle demanda à qui était les fleurs.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi, déclara son père dans un sourire.

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes puis alla les chercher.

« - Alors ?

« - Alors, la carte n'est pas signée, mais elles sont tellement belles !

Je fus récompensé lorsqu'elle eut un grand sourire. Souriant à mon tour, je murmurais :

« - Jacob Black zéro, Edward Cullen un !

Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, sa remarque me fait trop rire. Espérons qu'il s'arrête de compter les points après celui-là, mais je me suis pas encore décidée alors on verra. Bon ce coup-ci je vais me coucher.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Le bonheur de l'un

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus tarer le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à **alithora**, **IthilIsilwen**, **Vic dit vic**, **chris87**, **MMC**, **Galswinthe**, **isabellamisa** (Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.), **Nany** **1980**, **IMANE** (Ravie que ma fic te plaise, surtout l'idée qu'Edward soit jaloux de Jacob), **my-fiction-twilight**, **mel031**, **maggy7594**, **Lovelly**, et **xalexeex25**, pour leur reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes touchées !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

**Chap 11 : Le bonheur de l'un …**

POV de Bella

Je passais la soirée à essayer de décrypter la carte, qui avait accompagné mes fleurs. Apparemment, selon Charlie, on offrait rarement des fleurs à un homme. L'écriture m'était familière, j'en étais certaine. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Je passais en revue toutes les personnes susceptibles de me les avoir envoyées et tentais de me souvenir de leurs écritures. La première personne à qui j'avais pensé avait été Phil mais son écriture était pire que la mienne. De véritables pattes de mouches. Les fleurs n'auraient sans doute pas supporté le voyage. C'était donc quelqu'un de Forks, puisque je ne connaissais personne d'autre ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je pensais un temps à Edward avant de me raviser. J'avais été claire, en fermant ma fenêtre chaque soir. Je ne voulais plus de contact avec lui. Ceci dit, il était d'un naturel têtu puisqu'il continuait de me sourire et d'être prévenant avec moi. Que fallait-il donc que je fasse pour qu'il me laisse en paix ? Que je lui hurle dessus ? J'en étais capable ! Que je lui brise le cœur, en admettant qu'il en ait un, en lui disant que s'il ne s'éloignait pas, je raconterais tout ? J'en étais incapable et j'étais très mauvaise menteuse, de toute façon. L'ignorer ne fonctionnait pas, en tout cas. Se sentir impuissante face à une situation est très dérangeant. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. Je soupirais, et posant la carte sur mon bureau, j'entrepris d'aller me changer. Fallait que je me change les idées. Lorsque je revins mon regard se posa sur ma fenêtre. Malgré moi, je l'ouvris et attendis en songeant à cette famille qui m'avait sauvé la vie par deux fois. Bien sûr les côtoyer était des plus dangereux, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il s'entêtait à me garder en vie. N'y tenant plus, je me levais et l'appelais doucement. J'avais l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote, à cet instant, mais lorsque, d'un bond, il fut à mon niveau, j'en eus le souffle coupé. Il paraissait encore plus beau sous le clair de lune. Ses iris dorés étaient flamboyantes, et je dus détourner le regard pour ne pas m'y noyer. Je m'écartais et il entra.

« - Bonsoir Bella, dit-il d'une voix veloutée irrésistible.

« - Bonsoir, chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

Je me rassis sur mon lit et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille. Il me parla pendant quelques instants de Carlisle et de son travail à l'hôpital, d'Esmé, d'Emmet, et de Rosalie qui était légèrement en froid depuis une semaine, d'Alice qui semblait ravie que je sois au courant de tout, et de Jasper qui était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux devant tant d'émotions contradictoires. Je souris doucement, à cette image, imaginant bien la scène.

« - Comment Carlisle fait ? Pour travailler dans le milieu hospitalier, je veux dire, sans ressentir de gêne, par rapport à votre … euh … condition ?

« - Lorsqu'il a été transformé, il a éprouvé une telle répulsion à l'égard de sa nouvelle vie qu'il a d'abord tenté de se tuer à plusieurs reprise. Et puis un jour, il avait tellement soif, qu'il s'est jeté sur un troupeau d'animaux sauvages. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a développé sa théorie. Avec le temps, l'envie de sang qui nous tenaille se fait de moins en moins sentir et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il résiste au sang humain beaucoup plus facilement que nous tous réunis, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochais la tête. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable, de pouvoir lutter à ce point contre sa nature, mais j'imagine que nous avons agit pareil. Au début, nous nous nourrissions que d'animaux crus, et il a fallut une grande maîtrise de nous même pour en venir à ce résultat. Manger des légumes, et changer de mode de vie. Je suppose que d'ici trois ou quatre mille ans, il y aura de plus en plus de vampire sur Terre, et ils seront de moins en moins dangereux. Ils seront capables de coexister avec les autres humains sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« - Il est novateur en fait ! C'est le premier à avoir lancé cette façon de vivre, et maintenant vous êtes déjà sept à l'avoir adopté. Peut-être serez vous plus dans un siècle ou deux …

« - Nous sommes plus. Il y a un autre clan de cinq personnes similaire au notre. C'est un peu comme nos cousins. Mais aucun lien sanguin ne nous unit à eux !

Je hochais la tête imperturbable. Durant plusieurs minutes, la discussion se poursuivit puis je finis par m'endormir. En tout cas je suppose, puisque lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais seule et Edward s'était envolé. Indécise sur ma façon d'agir aujourd'hui, je me préparais puis je décidais que j'aviserais en temps voulu. Lorsque Charlie me déposa au lycée, je soupirais. Je récupèrerais ma camionnette que dans plusieurs jours. Une des pièces était à changer, seulement, Jacob n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Je saluais mon père puis partis vers mon premier cours. J'eus conscience du regard d'Edward sur moi, mais feignit ne rien sentir. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, et j'attendis. Il arriva peu après.

« - Bonjour Bella, me sourit-il.

« - Salut !

J'esquissais un sourire, puis attendis. Malgré moi, je repensais à ce bouquet de fleur. J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir de qui il provenait. Ne serait-ce que pour le remercier. Mais rien ! Aucune indication sur la provenance. Sauf l'adresse de la boutique, à Port-Angeles. Tu parles, sans chauffeurs et garde du corps, je renonce à remettre les pieds dans cette ville pour en savoir plus. Il y avait aussi l'écriture mais la aussi je faisais chou blanc.

« - Des soucis ?

POV d'Edward

Je l'observais froncer les sourcils. Alice m'avait dit que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle serait totalement amie avec nous. Elle hésitait encore beaucoup trop. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la fixer avec attention lorsqu'elle avait traversé le parking. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi, elle ne venait plus avec son engin bruyant.

« - Rien de très grave !

« - Mais encore ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

« - Je le crains ! A moins de savoir lire l'esprit des gens !

Oui, je sais le faire, mais tu ne le sais pas. J'attendais d'être sûr qu'elle nous apprécie vraiment pour le lui dire.

« - Pourquoi donc ? Te dire qui t'aime en secret, demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi aussitôt et m'interrogea.

« - Les fleurs, sur ton bureau, déclarais-je. C'est le seul point sur lequel, lire l'esprit des gens pourrait être utile, non ?

« - Non, enfin … si ! J'imagine qu'il n'y a que pour ça, que ça me serait utile !

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent, et le professeur ouvrit la salle. Nous entrâmes de concert, en laissant passer les deux demoiselles en premier, en bon gentlemen que nous étions avec Jasper. Vieux réflexes venant de notre éducation ! Nous asseyant à nos places, je laissais Bella réfléchir dans son coin et nous discutâmes entre nous, à propos du camping de ce week-end. Feignant l'enthousiasme à cette idée, personne ne comprit les sous-entendus. Sauf peut-être Bella, mais elle n'eut aucun hoquet de surprise. Le cours débuta, et je souris lorsque, entre les pages de son livre, je vis ma carte. Elle était ouverte et je notais qu'elle passait son temps à la lire des yeux. Elle devait la connaître par cœur à présent, et j'allais devoir faire gaffe durant toute la journée.

« - C'est loin d'être du Shakespeare ta carte, murmurais-je d'un ton badin.

L'autodérision ! J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle me fusilla des yeux.

« - Et alors ? Je trouve ça très beau personnellement ! Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? T'es jaloux ?

Elle a vraiment un sens de l'humour étrange. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de moi ? Je ris doucement, à cette idée, puis me repris.

« - Je ne suis pas le moins du monde jaloux de la personne qui t'a écrit ça. Pourquoi mon avis t'intéresse ?

« - Alors là, aucune chance ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la poésie et l'amour qu'il y a derrière ces mots. Tu n'es qu'un homme après tout !

Aussi étrange que cela semblait, dans sa bouche, être un homme était une insulte. A moins qu'il y ait un sens caché derrière cette remarque mais je n'en décelais aucun.

« - Justement ! N'étant qu'un homme, je décèle très bien ce qu'il ou elle a voulut dire derrière ce genre de phrase. Pas besoin d'être psychologue pour ca !

« - Bien sûr, dit-elle sarcastique. Dans ce cas, donne-moi le sens caché de ces phrases puisque tu sembles si calé en la matière.

« - Et ruiner ses plans ? Hors de question Bella ! Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même !

POV de Bella

Je le fixais avec hargne, avant de me concentrer sur le cours, une nouvelle fois, fermant la carte par la même occasion. Malgré moi et ce que je tentais de lui faire croire, il commençait à me manquer. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je décidais de dormir, à nouveau la fenêtre ouverte. Il m'attirait, pas de la façon conventionnelle où je tomberais amoureuse, loin de là, je m'étais interdit d'avoir un copain pour le moment, mais il attisait ma curiosité, avec ses remarques anodines. Il semblait toujours en savoir plus que moi, et je me demandais un instant, s'il ne lisait pas le futur ou quelque chose du genre. Après tout, c'était un vampire ! Qui oserait me dire qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de magique derrière ? Pas dans le sens Harry Potter, hein, mais plutôt … Je sais pas ! Peut-être avait-il chacun un talent et lui était de deviner les intentions des gens ! Après tout, à présent plus rien ne me semblait impossible. Enfin si … faire revenir ma mère du royaume d'Hadès, mais hormis ce point de détail, tout semblait faisable.

Le cours s'acheva et je sortis pour me diriger vers le cours d'anglais. Jasper s'assit près de moi, sans me parler pour autant. Ce qui était étrange. Autant Edward cherchait à chaque seconde à me rappeler à son bon souvenir, autant son frère se moquait comme d'une guigne que je lui parle ou non. Un peu comme Alice, sauf qu'elle avait cette exubérance dans sa manière d'agir avec moi. Un narrateur extérieur pourrait croire que nous étions amis depuis au moins dix ans, rien qu'à sa manière de me parler. Toujours en souriant. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment dangereuse. C'était même celle qui me paraissait la plus inoffensive du lot. Le cours passa lentement, tandis que je continuais mes petites comparaisons. A un moment, Jasper sourit comme à une blague muette et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Il était l'un des plus calmes. J'aurais même pu le comparer au sage du village, si nous vivions dans un village oublié d'Afrique du sud, en dépit de sa jeunesse. A moins qu'il lise dans les pensées, me demandais-je. Non vraiment ridicule ! Cette histoire de talent surnaturel me montait à la tête et ne ressemblait à rien. Dans ce cas, quel serait celui d'Alice ? J'étais ridicule. Secouant la tête, je m'autorisais un bref sourire, puis me concentrais, de nouveau, sur le cours.

Au soir, je rentrais chez moi, toujours conduite par Charlie. Sa voiture de patrouille commençait à m'agacer, mais n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de locomotion, je devais m'en contenter. Je fis mes devoirs rapidement et alors que je préparais le repas du soir, je tentais de repousser Edward de mon esprit. Sans grand succès. Ses sourires, au début de l'année, les quelques conversations que nous avons eus, les traits de son visage lorsqu'il me regardait. Sa frustration, ou sa curiosité. Chez lui, tout me manquait. Je décidais de combattre le feu par la glace. Il déclenchait en moi des réactions inattendues à l'inverse de Jacob. D'ailleurs je décidais de l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Au moins ca me ferait oublier Edward quelques minutes. Je composais donc son numéro que je connaissais par cœur maintenant et discutais joyeusement avec lui. Il me raconta sa journée, durant laquelle Quil et Embry, deux de ses amis aux noms étranges, avaient fait tourner un des profs en bourriques. Je décrochais au bout d'un moment, me souvenant des nombreux regards d'Edward dans la journée.

« - Je t'ennuie peut-être avec mes histoires ?

« - Pas du tout ! Que vas-tu imaginer ?

« - Rien ! C'est juste que ça fait deux minutes que j'ai terminé et tu ne répondais pas !

« - Non, non, le rassurais-je, ce n'est pas toi ! Juste un garçon de ma classe ! Rien de bien important, j'imagine !

« - Raconte !

Je soupesais le pour et le contre durant un bref instant. Nous avions une relation très amicale et je décidais qu'un avis masculin sur l'attitude du vampire serait des plus utiles. J'entrepris donc de lui raconter une partie de l'histoire, omettant les détails les plus sanglants et fantastiques. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait des vampires. Et puis, de toute façon, j'avais promis à Carlisle et Esmé de garder toute l'histoire secrète. Non, je lui dis simplement qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, à Port-Angeles, et que nos rapports s'étaient légèrement améliorés, (à cause d'une promesse idiote) et puis, qu'ils s'étaient dégradés de nouveau à cause d'un acte dont je préférais ne pas parler (et pour cause). Je terminais par son attitude de la journée, à me dévisager à chaque instant, entre deux remarques sibyllines. Je m'étais attendue à plusieurs réactions. Qu'il se moque, ou qu'il soit en colère contre lui, mais certainement pas à son ton abattu.

« - Je ne suis pas un expert dans le domaine Bella, mais il semble qu'il te considère non pas comme une camarade ou une amie, mais plutôt comme une petite amie potentielle !

Je me figeais. Je ne voulais pas d'amis, encore moins de petit copain et lui m'annonçait de but en blanc que c'était ce qu'attendait Edward ! Comment allais-je me dépêtrer de cet embourbement ? Comment lui expliquer ? Et surtout comment le faire avec tact sans le froisser ? Surtout que je n'étais pas sûre … Peut-être que Jacob se trompait ? Ce que j'espérais au fond de moi, bien sûr ! Je tolérais l'idée d'avoir des amis, mais mes relations avec les autres ne devaient pas aller plus loin. Peut-être Alice en saurait-elle plus à son propos ? Je décidais de la questionner durant le cours d'histoire !

Je raccrochais peu de temps après, et patienta seulement deux minutes avant que Charlie n'entre. Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis il partit devant sa télé, alors que je remontais dans ma chambre. Je me préparais pour dormir et ouvrit la fenêtre. S'il voulait venir, il avait l'autorisation. Pour ma part, un plus grand mystère que lui continuait de tourner dans mon esprit. Les fleurs ! Qui pouvait bien me les avoir fait livrer ? Je n'aimais pas ignorer ce genre de choses. Soupirant, je posais la carte sur mon bureau, et me couchais. Sans pourtant trouver le sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'omettre un détail important. J'eus beau chercher dans mon esprit, rien ne vint, et je finis par m'endormir.

POV d'Edward

Lorsque je l'entendis dormir, je sautais à la fenêtre. Depuis que j'étais de nouveau autorisé de séjour, je profitais de chaque instant. J'avais même profité de sa conversation avec l'indien pour aller me laver et me changer. Je serais absent ce week-end, et la savoir loin de moi, et peut-être en danger était très dur à supporter. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers moi, les yeux toujours aussi clos.

« - Edward, murmura-t-elle.

J'arrêtais de respirer, songeant que peut-être elle m'avait sentit, mais la suite me parut comme sortit d'une rêve. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle avait sa voix d'enfant. On aurait dit qu'elle se souvenait que je l'avais sauvé, qu'elle revivait l'expérience une seconde fois. J'entendis son cœur s'accélérer puis ralentir. J'en déduisis qu'elle était hors de danger, et attendit la suite. Le vivait-elle avec autant d'intensité que moi ? J'en doutais fortement. Elle me refit cette promesse de ne rien dire sur notre aventure secrète, puis chuchota de sa voix d'adulte :

« - Qui es-tu donc, Edward Cullen ?

Bonne question ma chère Bella ! Qui suis-je pour t'imposer ma présence ? Pour te mettre en danger à chaque seconde de ta vie ! Je devrais m'éloigner de toi, mais une force plus puissante que la mienne, me pousse vers toi. Qui me condamne à l'enfer éternel ! Je n'aurais jamais du poser les yeux sur toi, à cette fête ! C'est ton regard si joyeux, et ton esprit insondable qui m'ont fait perdre la tête. Je voudrais m'éloigner, et te savoir heureuse dans les bras d'un autre, mais une inexplicable colère me submerge dès que je t'imagine dans les bras de ce Newton ou de ce Black ! Quel que soit son prénom, je maudis l'homme qui saura te rendre plus heureuse que moi ! Et je maudis ma détestable condition qui me pousse à m'éloigner de toi. S'il y a une justice en ce bas monde, je dois avoir été quelqu'un d'excessivement mauvais pour être ainsi puni. Pour avoir rencontré la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aurais voulu rencontrer en mille neuf cent dix-huit. Avant que je ne devienne ce monstre assoiffé de sang ! Me pardonnerais-tu si je partais ? Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille, ni même te rendre malheureuse, mais former un couple avec toi, serait dangereux pour toi. De part ton odeur, plus qu'alléchante qui me consume à chaque seconde passée en ta présence, mais surtout à cause de mes nombreux dons, notamment ma force. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement Bella. C'est le dernier de mes désirs sois-en sûr, puisque je préférerais souffrir de mille morts plutôt que de t'imaginer ne serait-ce que blessée par ma faute ! Tu es mon mal et ma récompense. Pourquoi rien n'est simple avec toi ? Pourquoi cette odeur de freesia, qui semble me suivre dès que je m'éloigne de toi, m'attire tant ? Mon désir le plus cher aurait été de te rencontrer alors que tu aurais été déjà vampire. Ainsi, je ne serais plus torturé, entre ce que je veux, _Toi_ et ce que je veux pour toi _pas moi_.

Voilà, je trouvais qu'on ne voyait pas assez, dans cette fic, à quel point, notre pauvre Edward est torturé ! J'espère qu'à présent, c'est plus clair. Ceci dit, je pense que j'ai plutôt bien résumé son combat dans les bouquins non ? Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nouveau point de vue héhé

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Fait le malheur de l'autre !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Navrée pour le retard ! Je suis HS, les yeux injectés de sang but, je poste le chapitre le bon jour ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous contenter quand même mdr ! En tout cas, un énorme merci à **isabellamisa** (J'espère que ça va te plaire bisous), **Galswinthe**, **Sephora4**, **onja** (Ravie que ce chapitre t'est plut, espérons que celui-là te conviendra également. Bisous), **Vic dit vic**, **Alex27**, **mel031**, **RUBIKA666**, **alithora**, **Lovellly**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **Agent** **Sachiimii**, **xalexeex25**, **MMC**, **maggy7594**, et naturellement **chris87**, pour leurs reviews qui me touchent toujours autant !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 12 : … fait le malheur de l'autre !**

POV de Jacob

Après qu'elle ait raccroché, je restais interdit quelques secondes. Cette révélation m'avait brisé le cœur. Elle m'avait plu dès le premier regard que j'avais posé sur elle, et j'avais prié tous les soirs, pour que ce soit réciproque. Apparemment, Dieu ne m'avait pas entendu puisqu'elle était restée hermétique à mes désirs. Pire, elle s'était amourachée d'un type lisse, répondant au nom d'Edward Cullen. Elle m'en avait beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était obsédée à ce point-là ! Elle ne semblait ne voir que par lui. En plus après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté et j'étais persuadé que la réciproque était vraie. J'entendis mon père entrer dans la pièce et je sortis sous un prétexte idiot. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je me dirigeais vers mon garage personnel et me penchais sur la camionnette de Bella. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir. La rendre moins bruyante, la repeindre ou même la rendre plus confortable, seulement, je n'avais rien pour. A défaut, j'ouvris la portière et me glissant sur la banquette inspirais à pleins poumons son odeur. De la lavande et autre chose d'indéfinissable. Peut-être provenant de l'odeur de ses cheveux, ou de son parfum … Je l'ignorais. Mais que j'aimais cette fragrance. Je fermais donc les yeux, et me calais sur l'appui-tête. Installé ainsi, je me permis de penser à la fille du meilleur ami de mon père. C'est amusant ! Formulé ainsi, on pourrait penser que nous nous connaissions depuis longue date, seulement, c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne connais d'elle que ce que Charlie nous en a dit. Soit qu'elle avait fait de la danse classique plus jeune, qu'il avait assisté à chacun de ses récitals et qu'elle avait fini par arrêter sous prétexte qu'elle était maladroite. Et puis, il y avait eu le cancer de sa mère. Elle avait supporté seule cette épreuve, refusant toute aide extérieure. Seul celle de Charlie et de l'homme que fréquentait sa mère à l'époque. Jusqu'au jour où Renée était morte. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait laissé le monde extérieur l'aider. Pourtant ça avait été long. Il nous avait raconté son silence si éloquent, ses crises de larmes quotidiennes et son impression d'être un père inutile qui ne savait pas consoler sa propre fille. Il nous avait tout raconté, comme son regard de plus en plus joyeux, ses blagues et ses jeux de mots, qui prouvaient qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie. Et maintenant que je connaissais la raison de ce changement, je me trouvais dégueulasse envers elle de souhaiter qu'ils s'éloignent et qu'elle redevienne cette jeune femme triste. Mais dans un sens, je pourrais l'aider à mon tour et lui redonner goût à la vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la rende heureuse. Je jouais la carte du meilleur ami pour le moment, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas plus. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attacher. Pas avant son voyage en Italie, prévue pour les vacances d'été en tout cas. J'aurais aimé qu'elle change d'avis. Pas qu'elle renonce au projet qui lui tenait à cœur, mais à son idée de ne pas avoir de petit copain avant cette date butoir. Je voulais faire partie de la vie de Bella autrement qu'en simple fils du meilleur ami de son père. Je le voulais tant. Être son meilleur ami, puis son petit copain, et pourquoi pas son mari plus tard. Elle porterait mes enfants et nous pourrions vieillir ensemble heureux. Malheureusement, cet Edward Cullen venait contredire tous mes plans. Je resterais au mieux le meilleur ami, sauf si ce Cullen jouait les mauvaises cartes. Mais elle me l'avait dépeint comme quelqu'un de trop bon et honnête pour qu'il puisse se tromper ainsi. A sa place, je sais très bien comment j'agirais. Je me rapprocherais d'elle tellement doucement qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas, et lorsque l'opportunité se présenterait, après son retour de la botte Européenne, je l'embrasserais. Pas aussitôt ça va de soit, mais plus tard …

Mon père m'appela et j'ouvris les yeux. Je sortis de la voiture et partis le rejoindre pour diner. Celui-ci se fit en silence. Pour ma part, je cherchais un moyen d'écarter ce rival de mon chemin. Sans compter celui qui lui avait offert ce bouquet de fleurs. Très romantique celui-là, une qualité que je ne possédais hélas pas. Je trouvais tout cela cliché. Cependant je devrais peut-être m'y mettre. Si c'était la solution pour qu'elle l'oublie et me consacre le reste de son existence, j'étais prêt à faire toutes les recherches possibles, mais serait-ce assez ?

POV d'Alice

J'étais allongée en travers de mon lit, la tête sur le torse de Jasper, espionnant Bella, lorsque j'eus une vision. Seulement, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce que je voulais savoir. Cela étant, elle était très intéressante. Souriant, j'appelais doucement Edward et celui-ci se matérialisa rapidement derrière ma porte. Néanmoins, la bienséance oblige, il toqua et attendit que je lui permette d'entrer. Ce que je fis en me retenant de rire. Il s'assit sur mon bureau, et me fixa.

« - J'ai eu une vision de Bella ! Je me suis dit que, peut-être, cela t'intéresserait ? Surtout qu'elle te concerne, autant qu'elle et … moi !

Je souris franchement devant son air étonné. Il fronça les sourcils un instant et sachant ce qu'il faisait, je me concentrais sur la main de Jasper dans mes cheveux. Soupirant, il consentit à utiliser sa voix.

« - Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?

« - Et bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle se pose pas mal de question à ton égard, demandais-je distraitement.

Je connaissais la réponse presqu'aussi bien que lui. Il s'en posait tout autant. Je sentis mon compagnon se tendre et j'en conclus qu'Edward s'impatientait. Reprenant le fil de mes idées, je déclarais d'un ton badin :

« - Et devine qui elle a décidé d'interroger pour avoir les réponses à ses questions ?

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il comprit puis je le fixais :

« - Alors que suis-je autorisée à lui révéler ? J'imagine que sa transformation n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, ainsi que l'état de mon frère pendant ses dernières nuits, mais sinon ? Dois-je lui cacher autre chose ?

Il fut pensif un instant puis me demanda :

« - Sur quoi vont porter ses questions ?

Ce fut à mon tour de me concentrer, seulement, elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Elle oscillait entre plusieurs sujets, tous le concernant.

« - Et bien, toi, notre vie, et … tes sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle, ajoutais-je malicieuse.

Je savais qu'il refuserait que j'aborde ce sujet en profondeur donc j'attendais simplement ses limites.

« - Tu peux toujours dire que … Que tu n'en sais rien, point, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ! Pour son bien.

« - Je le lui dirais simplement ce que je vois, murmurais-je.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Et bien que tu tournes en rond comme un lion en cage dès qu'elle est loin de toi, que tu parle beaucoup d'elle et que tu lui as écrit une mélodie, ce que tu n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps puisque ta dernière création dédicacée a été pour Esmé !

« - Non tu oublies tout de suite la mélodie ! Et que je parle beaucoup d'elle … Tu oublies tout en fait !

Je le regardais intriguée. Pourquoi voulait-il lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Avait-il peur de sa réaction ? Quand il acquiesça, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

« - Je n'en reviens pas, dis-je en me levant d'un bond. Combattre des nouveaux nés, affronter les Volturi, te battre avec un puma ou un ours ne te fais pas peur, mais la réaction d'une petite humaine insignifiante, selon Emmet, te fait trembler ?

« - Etais-tu obligée de le formuler à voix haute alors que tu savais que je t'espionnais ?

« - Oh oui ! Je trouve que ça rend la chose plus réelle !

« - Cependant, tu as raison, déclara Jasper à notre frère. Il vaut mieux lui cacher ton inclination pour le moment ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crains que ce soit une très mauvaise idée !

Je le regardais intriguée. Arrivait-il la où Edward échouait ? A savoir lire dans son esprit par intermittence ?

« - Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Dans son attitude ? Sa façon d'être ? Son comportement envers les autres ? Elle s'est construit un mur vraiment très haut et quasiment infranchissable, avec les briques de son chagrin. Elle commence seulement à le détruire ! Lui dire demain ce qu'Edward ressent, c'est la condamner à reconstruire un mur encore plus haut et épais. C'est pourquoi pour le bonheur d'Edward, il va falloir que tu renonces à jouer les marieuses, ma chère, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

« - Tu dois avoir raison … C'est toi le spécialiste du comportement après tout. Enfin des trois, j'entends !

Nous restâmes muets durant quelques secondes, puis je me tournais vers mon frère.

« - Dis-moi Edward, quelque chose me chiffonne dans tout ça. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour elle ?

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour être franc.

Après ca, il sortit de ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Restée seule avec Jasper, nous nous rallongeâmes et je repensais aux questions de Bella. Si je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité et il fallait mieux pas puisque c'était le choix de mon frère, qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je verrais bien demain ma fois !

La nuit passa trop lentement et chaque heure qui s'égrainait faisait grandir mon impatience. Je voulais savoir quelles seraient ses questions. J'aurais vraiment voulu lui dire la vérité et cette interdiction me gênait encore plus que si j'étais pieds et poings liés. Je savais déjà qu'Edward serait à l'affût au moindre mot de Bella. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut l'heure de partir, je soupirais. Le trajet allait être long. Enfin pas le trajet, mais l'attente. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisi ce sur quoi elle allait me questionner.

Nous arrivâmes, en avance comme chaque jour. Le week-end approchait, et avec lui, la promesse d'une bonne chasse en famille. Je rêvais de gazelle même si je savais que j'avais très peu de chance d'en trouver. Aucune pour être exacte, mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Alors puisque j'étais condamnée à vivre très longtemps, autant en profiter pour espérer très longtemps non ? Je souris et respirais enfin lorsque la voiture de patrouille arriva. Bella en sortit et rejoignit directement la salle de math, Edward sur ses talons. Rien que pour l'ennuyer et éviter qu'il ne l'énerve, je décidais de les suivre. Je commençais à connaître la jeune femme et je savais que si elle était énervée, elle ne poserait aucune des questions qui l'intéressaient. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux sur ses chaussures, et mon frère lui fit face en la saluant gaiement. Pour ma part, j'agissais comme à mon habitude, c'est à dire pleine d'énergie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, je lui demandais comment s'était passée sa soirée. Question inutile puisque je l'avais vu mais bon. Elle me dit brièvement ce qu'elle avait fait, avant de m'interroger sur la mienne. Comme plusieurs personnes commençaient à arriver, je me mis en mode automatique et lui racontais la soirée lambda d'une jeune femme ordinaire de notre âge. J'entendis Edward grogner légèrement lorsque deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant nous. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attendis que le prof nous laisse entrer pour lui demander des explications. Je souris lorsqu'il me confia les pensées de ses deux donzelles. A mon tour, je les fusillais des yeux. Il était exclu que l'une d'entre elle se mette en travers des projets que je nourrissais pour Edward et Bella. J'allais donc devoir m'occuper de leurs cas. Pour sa part, la jeune protégée de mon frère resta muette jusqu'en histoire. Je fus alors surprise de voir un mot se glisser devant moi. Je me penchais doucement et répondis par l'affirmative. Bien sûr, j'étais toute ouïe pour répondre à ses questions. ça m'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se redresser légèrement, signe que lui aussi était tout ouïe. Sa première question ne m'intrigua pas, puisqu'elle me demanda seulement si mon frère avait quelqu'un en vu. Oui, voulus-je répondre. Cependant, je devais jouer dans la finesse et repensant au conseil de mon compagnon, je tentais une vérité très édulcorée.

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est beaucoup plus pensif depuis notre arrivée ici qu'avant, et il agit … je ne sais pas comme un lion en cage à la maison. Il tourne dans toutes les pièces, se lève toutes les cinq minutes, tu vois le genre ?

«- Parfaitement. Et c'est une façon peu normale pour euh …

« - Aussi normal que de voir une girafe marcher sur son cou, souris-je avant d'ajouter beaucoup plus bas, tu sais on agit comme vous, à quelques différences près. D'autres questions ?

« - Elle est plus embarrassante, mais oui !

Je l'encourageais des yeux. Edward se tendit et je souris. Nous rentrions dans le cœur du problème et j'allais devoir peser mes mots encore plus qu'avant.

« - Est-ce que tu sais si, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, notamment vers mon frère et je réprimais le sourire qui me chatouillait les lèvres. Jouant la carte de la prudence, je l'observais à mon tour. Il paraissait concentré sur le cours, mais nous avions vécu cette période enfin lui surtout, je savais donc qu'il n'écoutait en vérité pas un traitre mot. Rassurée par la manière dont il prendre des notes, Bella reprit :

« - Sais-tu si, … Je sais pas trop comment te le dire … Penses-tu qu'il soit attiré par moi ? Non, oublie, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir ! Enfin si, mais je ne suis pas sûre que … En fait, je n'en sais rien !

Je me retins de rire et je vis que Jasper et Edward n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ayant entendu tout l'échange, je savais qu'ils allaient le commenter dès que nous serions seuls.

« - Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien non plus. Tu sais ce que c'est ! Les mecs n'aiment pas parler d'eux, encore moins de celle pour qui leur cœur bat. Edward est encore pire, puisqu'il ne parle presque jamais de ce qu'il ressent. Que ce soit pour nous dire s'il aime le nouveau carrelage de la salle de bain, ou la prochaine ville où nous irons ! Juste pour ça, donc imagine pour les questions personnelles, ajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon explication dut le rassurer, puisqu'il ébaucha un sourire, seulement je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase. Je m'étais arrêtée pour reprendre mon souffle.

« - Mais je crois que tu ne le laisses pas indifférente. Comme je te l'ai dit, depuis notre arrivée, il est toujours heureux de venir en cours et maudit chaque jour de randonnée. Et puis, sa façon de te regarder ou de te sourire, c'est … Je sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi avec une fille. Donc, je pencherais pour un oui mais pour le savoir c'est à l'intéressé qu'il faudrait en parler. Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner pour toi ?

Je vis Edward se tendre et faire un très léger non de la tête. Trop rapidement pour un œil humain mais, je l'avais vu.

« - Je … Non, c'est juste que … C'est étrange ! Sa manière de me regarder souvent, ses yeux curieux, parfois frustrés, ou simplement emprunt de tendresse, je … C'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai bien demandé à un ami de me traduire ses signes, mais il n'a pas été très clair !

« - Je vois ! C'est vrai qu'il te regarde pas mal. Ceci dit, pour la frustration, je peux te dire. Il aimerait que tu sois ami avec lui mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire. Surtout que tu sembles si triste par moment et qu'il en ignore les causes. Donc, il ne peut pas t'aider et ça le frustre ! La curiosité, c'est la même chose, tu es très intrigante comme fille, et c'est compliqué de suivre et d'anticiper tes raisonnements. Ma foi pour la tendresse, je pense qu'on en revient au sujet précédent, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Comme je te l'ai dit, il parle beaucoup mais tant qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis personnel ou son opinion !

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Pour ma part, j'avais fait mon maximum. Je lui avais dit la vérité en cachant bon nombres de détails, selon le souhait d'Edward. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Jasper et il acquiesça. Je n'avais donc pas été trop loin et elle n'allait pas se refermer plus vite qu'une huître. J'espérais que cette conversation presqu'entre filles allait lui permettre de se rapprocher de nous, et donc de faire le bonheur de mon frère.

Le reste de la journée passa ensuite lentement. Je m'amusais à les observer l'un et l'autre et je souris lorsque je vis Bella l'observer à la dérobée avant de baisser les yeux, lorsqu'il posa un regard tendre sur elle. Au soir, alors qu'elle attendait son père, j'allais à sa rencontre. Rosalie allait m'en vouloir mais mes intentions étaient louables.

« - Dis-moi Bella, ta camionnette a un problème ?

« - Elle m'a lâché, et le temps que Jacob trouve la pièce, je n'ai plus de voiture pourquoi, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« - Et bien, faut que j'en parle avec Edward, mais je suis déjà sûr qu'il dira oui …

Et pour cause sinon il m'aurait empêché d'y aller, puisque j'y pense depuis la fin du cours.

« - On peut venir te chercher et te ramener chez toi, si tu veux ?

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis accepta. Je lui fis un grand sourire et repartis vers mon clan. Mon copain secoua doucement la tête, alors en souriant, en revanche Edward semblait légèrement chiffonné.

« - Rose va te tuer, déclara-t-il simplement.

« - Je sais, mais je fais ça pour ton bien, alors on arrête de juger mes actes ! Sinon, je te préviens j'agis autrement et là, c'est toi qui m'en voudra. Sauf que j'aurais une néophyte dans mon camp, sous-entendis-je.

Il savait parfaitement que je ne le ferais jamais, d'une, parce que je me savais incapable de m'arrêter à temps, et de deux, parce que ce n'était pas à moi de choisir mais à elle. Et puis entre nous, elle n'était pas encore assez sûre de nous pour la faire entrer dans notre famille, bien que je fusse impatiente qu'elle devienne ma sœur de cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et je lui rendis un regard interrogateur. Ce qui était amusant avec Edward, c'est quand nous discutions ainsi. Tout dans les regards. Il lisait mes pensées, et je lisais les réponses prochaines dans sa tête. Ce qui somme toute, ne laissait que peu de place à la parole. C'est comme jouer aux échecs ! Amusant, mais très rapide !

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Enfin pour vous ! Moi j'attaque le chapitre suivant dès que j'aurais été boire un peu ! On se voit rayon reviews ou au prochain chapitre !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Toc, toc voilà les problèmes !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Navrée mais j'ai pas vraiment le moral donc, je vais juste tous vous remercier de tout mon cœur, sans lister ! Mais sachez que votre soutien me fait très plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

J'oubliais ! Un coucou spécial à **Le Saut de L'ange** ! Bon anniversaire miss !

**Chap 13 : Toc, toc, voilà des problèmes !**

POV de Bella

J'observais Alice rejoindre vers sa famille et soupirais. Elle sembla parler avec Edward, mais j'étais évidemment trop loin pour entendre. Ils restèrent face à face un instant, puis Rosalie et Emmet les rejoignirent. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, seulement celle-ci ne démarra pas tout de suite. D'un coup, la blonde en sortit :

« - Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

« - C'est le seul moyen, répondit Alice

Enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. J'étais vraiment trop loin pour en être sûre. La voiture de mon père arriva enfin, coupant court à mon observation, et j'y grimpais avec hâte. Le temps du trajet, je l'informais que j'aurais peut-être au chauffeur pour le lendemain. Il m'interrogea sur le sujet et je lui avouais la proposition qu'Alice m'avait faite. J'ignorais si Edward serait d'accord, mais s'il l'était, ça m'arrangerait. Je pourrais ainsi le voir ailleurs qu'en cours et dans ma chambre. J'étais certaine, qu'il était différent. Il m'intriguait de plus en plus. Seulement, je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ces différences. J'angoisse pour rien à son sujet mais que voulez-vous ? Je verrais bien demain de toute manière. Il me déposa rapidement et repartit aussitôt pour le commissariat. Une affaire urgente à régler selon ses dires. Enfin il fait bien ce qu'il veut, pas la peine qu'il se justifie, surtout envers moi. A croire que j'étais la mère et lui le fils ! Je souris à cette image. D'un côté ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais bon, je préfère le rôle d'enfant, ou dans mon cas d'adolescente mal dans sa tête, à défaut de dans sa peau. Je rentrais donc et m'attelais à mes devoirs. Plus vite j'aurais terminé, mieux ce serait.

La soirée fut calme, et j'attendais le soir avec impatience. La fenêtre ouverte, j'y collais une note, puis me couchais, ne sachant pas à quelle heure Edward comptait monter. Je dus m'endormir, puisqu'il me chatouilla le nez, avec une de mes mèches de cheveux pour me réveiller, peu avant minuit.

« - Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

« - Salut, chuchotais-je les yeux pleins de sommeil.

« - Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais ta note me demandait de le faire expressément ! Y aurait-il un problème ?

Je tentais de rassembler mes idées, cherchant à me souvenir pourquoi, je souhaitais qu'il me réveille. Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchis avant de claquer des doigts.

« - Oui, je me souviens ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais d'accord avec ce que m'a proposé Alice tout à l'heure ?

« - Si tu peux tolérer de voyager avec trois vampires, moi ça ne me pose aucun problème ! J'en serais même ravi au contraire !

Il prit alors un air pensif, et je me demandais un moment ce qui occupait son esprit.

« - Te servir de chauffeur ! Quelle idée agréable, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je l'observais, m'interrogeait sur son état de santé mentale. Que ses changements soudains d'attitudes pouvaient être bizarres. Finalement, si c'était lui qui conduisait, il fallait peut-être mieux que je reste avec Charlie. Soudain, son visage devint grave et il me dit de me rendormir. J'allais objecter lorsque je laissais échapper un bâillement. Oui, bon, je n'avais pas terminé ma nuit. Et alors, il est que minuit de toute façon, enfin un peu plus ? Seulement, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui, aussi j'obéis sans faire d'histoire. Il faut dire qu'être seule avec un garçon dans votre chambre, alors que votre père dort à côté, ce n'est pas très plaisant, à vivre. Surtout si le dit vampire peut vous tuer de mille manière différentes, sans laisser une seule trace de son passage. Je finis finalement par m'endormir alors qu'il me chantonnait doucement, une mélodie ma foi fort agréable à l'oreille.

Je me levais au petit matin, aux aurores, en pleine forme, et seule une fois de plus. Soupirant, je me préparais et retrouvais Charlie en bas. Nous mangeâmes en silence puis il sortit dehors. J'attrapais mon sac, mon coupe-vent et le rejoignis lorsque je me stoppais. Edward était là, dans sa voiture, Alice et Jasper avec lui. Mon père me jeta un regard en biais.

« - J'en savais rien, pour le matin, déclarais-je.

Après tout, c'était la vérité, non ? Je pensais pas qu'il jouerait au chauffeur dès le début de la journée. Je demandais, silencieusement l'autorisation à mon père, et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Comprenant le message, je me dirigeais vers la Volvo lorsque Alice me rejoignit. Elle me parla quelques instants, le temps que Charlie soit hors de vue, puis me proposa de monter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus soudain légèrement peur. Pas assez cependant pour refuser. Je m'assis à ses côtés, sur la banquette arrière, et tandis que la voiture démarrait, elle commença à me parler de mode. J'avoue, c'est un univers qui m'est complètement inconnu. Aussi nébuleux que celui des voitures, à vrai dire. Je connaissais les bases, les couleurs à éviter ensembles, les motifs à ne pas superposer et les tissus qui n'allaient pas ensembles. Pour le reste, faudrait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais plus branchée, livres et musiques qu'autre chose. Nous arrivâmes bien trop rapidement, et trop tôt songeais-je en ne voyant qu'une décapotable rouge. A l'intérieur, le couple de première. Me retournant vers eux, je demandais :

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas fâchés avec Rosalie et Emmet, à cause de moi, j'espère ?

« - Non, pas du tout, disons simplement que … nous avons certaines divergences d'opinions sur un sujet plutôt délicat, éluda Jasper.

Juste après, Alice et lui sortirent de la voiture, nous laissant seuls avec Edward. J'observais mes genoux, ne sachant trop quoi dire, lorsque je me souvins d'un rêve fait quelques nuits auparavant. Il me tracassait, puisque j'avais une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Je fronçais les sourcils, et il se tourna vers moi.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je … Je ne suis pas sûre ! J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, c'est tout !

« - Raconte-moi, demanda sa voix de ténor.

Embarrassée, je baissais les yeux, et lui en dévoila le contenu. Je crus qu'il allait se moquer, mais sa réaction fut tout autre. Il ne dit rien, et je relevais la tête. Il me regardait d'une manière très tendre et souriait.

« - J'aime l'idée que tu t'en souviennes ... Ce souvenir me hante, depuis ce fameux jour ! Il ne m'a jamais quitté.

« - C'était vraiment toi alors ? Le jour où j'ai gagné Barney ? Incroyable ! Je pensais que c'était un rêve tout en ayant malgré tout cette impression bizarre de déjà vu… C'est bizarre quand on y pense... ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de décrypter mon visage, je suppose. Savait-il lire l'esprit des gens ? Peut-être que non, en tout cas, il savait lire les expressions du visage, puisqu'il me demanda de nouveau ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, je songeais simplement à une idée idiote que j'ai eus, il y a quelque temps !

Après un signe encourageant de sa part je finis par lui raconter en souriant, mon idée farfelue selon laquelle qu'ils avaient chacun un talent bien particulier. Seulement, il me regarda en souriant.

« - Et d'après toi, quel serait mon talent ?

« - Je l'ignore complètement ! En fait, je songeais à lire le futur, ou les expressions du visage, peut-être ! Comme quoi, c'est idiot.

« - Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il. Pour ma part, je peux entendre les pensées de chaque personne qui m'entoure, sauf toi ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce détail, que je t'ai sauvé plus jeune. Tu m'intriguais ! C'était la première fois que je ne percevais pas les pensées de quelqu'un, et puis tu étais tellement adorable avec tes couettes !

A cette image, je grimaçais. Je n'avais jamais aimé être coiffée ainsi, mais maman y tenait.

« - Attends, tu peux lire l'esprit des gens ? J'aurais parié que c'était Jasper qui avait ce talent.

Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi, je lui relatais la fois ou je songeais à eux, que je les comparais, et au fait, qu'au même moment, il s'était mit à sourire comme s'il m'entendait. Nous sortîmes ensuite et Alice revint vers nous. Nous avons changé de sujet avant de finir par rentrer en classe.

POV d'Edward

Je m'étais pas attendu, à tout lui dire aussi tôt, mais je devais avouer que c'était très plaisant de n'avoir plus que des secrets morbides, pour elle. Elle était très attentive, et intuitive, et bien que j'appréciais ces qualités, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne les ait pas. Jessica et Lauren passèrent devant nous, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Elles étaient jalouses d'une relation que je n'entretenais pas encore avec Bella. Nous étions juste amis et pour être franc, je n'avais pas encore songé à inviter mon humaine préférée. C'était dans mes projets, mais pour le moment, nous avions un autre problème. Alice avait entr'aperçut qu'Aro était au courant pour Bella et je redoutais sa visite ou de celle d'un de ses émissaires. Car nous ne pourrions peut-être pas la cacher de Démétri. Ses talents de traqueurs étaient impossibles ou presque, à déjouer. Seulement, rien n'était sûr, nous devions donc attendre qu'il arrête son choix, ce qui était le plus dur. Attendre, la décision d'un autre. J'espérais qu'il confierait cette mission à quelqu'un que nous pourrions manipuler, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son traqueur préféré. Pour sa part, Alice pensait qu'il n'enverrait qu'un éclaireur au début. Or, un éclaireur, ne représente aucune menace. Je demanderais à Bella de ne pas nous parler le temps qu'il serait là. Ne voyant rien de spécial, il repartirait annonçant cette fausse bonne nouvelle aux anciens. Aucun humain n'était au courant. Et le temps qu'ils se souviennent de cette histoire, nous serions déjà partit de Forks. C'était le plus gros problème à mes yeux. Le second étant la vision d'Alice qui ne changeait pas. Bella serait bientôt un vampire ! Je refusais cette possibilité, mais Alice avait été formelle. Le jour où elle avait vu Bella la première fois, la vision était apparue. Or à cette époque, elle ignorait encore tout de notre condition.

Le mois qui passa fut d'une lenteur incroyable. Doucement, je me rapprochais de Bella, et je pouvais déclarer sans me tromper que nous étions bien amis maintenant. Peut-être même plus, à en juger par les rumeurs, mais ce n'était que ça ! Des rumeurs ! Et comme toute rumeurs, elles étaient fondées sur des ragots. Je levais les yeux au ciel, lorsque passant devant Jessica avec Bella, elle se mit en quête de raconter à son amie que je lui avais tenu la porte. La belle affaire. N'importe qui, ayant un peu de savoir vivre est capable de retenir une porte pour la personne qui passe après vous.

De son côté, Bella semblait ignorer tout des rumeurs qui véhiculaient. Ceci dit, elle n'était pas très attentive aux autres humains. Pour un vampire, tel que moi, c'était compréhensible, ils sont tellement insipides que ça en devient navrant, mais pour une humaine, c'était malsain. A qui parlerait-elle le jour ou nous quitterions Forks ? Ne posez pas cette question à Alice, elle est persuadée que Bella sera l'une des notre avant que nous ayons bouclé nos bagages. Comme si j'allais laisser faire ça, tiens ! Je savais que les visions d'Alice pouvaient changer, pour peu que nous prenions une autre décision. Souriant, je me rapprochais de Bella lui soufflais à l'oreille, lui demandant si elle accepterait que nous nous éloignons, le temps de parler d'un point important, sans Alice. Elle sourit et accepta. Depuis quelques jours, elle souriait beaucoup plus, se laissant même à mettre des vêtements de couleurs. C'était encore assez sombres certes, mais passer du noir, au marron était déjà un progrès non ? Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, nous nous assîmes.

« - J'aimerais te poser une question, mais il faudrait que tu sois totalement franche, d'accord ?

« - Bien sûr !

Je notais la surprise dans ses yeux et j'enchaînais.

« - Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais peur de nous ou de notre condition ?

« - Au début, j'avoue que ça m'a fichue une sacrée frousse, mais maintenant, non ! Pourquoi ?

« - Non, pour rien, éludais-je. Mais dis-moi, je suis curieux, tu as confiance en nous ?

Je savais exactement où j'allais, puisque j'avais prévue sa première réponse. Si je la connaissais aussi bien que je pensais, sa réponse serait positive.

« - Et bien, oui, sinon je ne montrerais pas dans votre voiture chaque matin.

« - Tu aurais assez confiance en nous, et en notre condition pour nous rejoindre ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et sa réponse m'intrigua.

« - Peut-être pas quand même. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer être privée de certaines choses ! Pas des histoires débiles de lycéens, j'entends ! Mais plutôt me balader au soleil, rêver sur mon lit et finir par m'endormir. Cela étant, ça pourrait être très utile d'être … comme vous ! Au moins, j'aurais le temps d'accomplir mes rêves, ajouta-elle doucement.

« - Bella, je t'en pris, promets-moi que tu ne renonceras pas à ta vie, pour une vie comme la mienne ou celle d'Alice. Tu ne vois que les bons côtés, mais il en existe tellement de mauvais. La balance n'est pas équilibrée, tu peux me croire ... Alors s'il te plait, promets-moi de tout faire pour ne pas te faire transformer ?

« - Je …

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis baissa les yeux.

« - C'est d'accord ! Je résisterais à l'envie de faire partie de ta famille, dit-elle avec regret.

Ce fut d'abord un immense soulagement que je ressentis, puis une pointe de déception. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle fasse partie de ma famille, même de ma vie. Je ne voulais qu'elle. C'était tellement étrange de ressentir ce besoin d'elle. J'aurais voulut qu'elle soit mienne à jamais, je savais déjà que je ne lui survivrais pas, aussi pitoyable que soit cette envie de mourir par amour. Soudain, je me sentis bizarre. Elle avait dit faire partie de ma famille, pas du clan ! Serait-ce possible qu'elle ressente un dixième de ce que je ressens à son égard ? Dans ce cas, je devais m'éloigner au plus vite ! Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse, de moi. Malgré que je ne veuille pas qu'elle en n'aime un autre, c'était inconcevable qu'elle éprouve pour moi, plus que de l'amitié. Et pourquoi tant de regret dans sa réponse. Dis-moi Bella, pourquoi regretter une promesse qui te fera vivre heureuse ?

Alice vint nous interrompre, et je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. L'air de rien, elle s'assit avec nous, durant ce bref interclasse, et tout en parlant avec Bella, m'autorisa à lire son esprit. C'est là que je les vis. Deux vampires inconnus, envoyé par Aro en personne. S'ils étaient deux, ça allait poser plus de problèmes ! J'allais sortir lorsque ma chère sœur me dit « Sa promesse ne change en rien ma vision ! » Aussitôt, l'hymne national Brésilien raisonna dans sa tête. Je soupirais discrètement, et me promis de tout faire pour que Bella garde son âme le plus longtemps possible. Et si pour ça, je devais affronter deux vampires, chasseurs, de surcroît et bien je le ferais sans une égratignure.

Voila, voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Alors à votre avis, qui sont ses deux envoyés d'Aro ? Facile, je vous donne un léger indice. On les rencontre dans le tome un et l'un d'entre eux meurt ! Héhé, plus fastoche, c'est vous donner les noms. Allez bonne journée !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Cache cache !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre et le dernier de cette année, mais j'y reviens après. Ensuite, merci à **Alexa27**, **nany1980**, **xalexeex25**, **Lovellly**, **Vic dit vic**, **Alithora**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **letmesign23**, **MMC**, **Galswinthe**, **Agent Sachiimii**, et **mel031**, pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 14 : Cache-cache !**

POV d'Edward

Je venais de ramener Bella chez elle. Je sentais qu'elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire avant de connaître le plan à suivre. J'arrêtais le moteur dans le garage et sortais de ma voiture. Ils devaient m'attendre, puisqu'au moment où je mis un pied dans la pièce du bas, allez savoir le nom qu'il fallait lui donner, tout le monde descendit et nous convergeâmes, comme un seul homme, vers le salon. Alice s'assit au sol, comme à son habitude, Jasper prit place juste au derrière elle sur le canapé, Emmet et Rosalie s'assirent à ses côtés. Esmé prit quant à elle place sur le fauteuil, Carlisle à ses côtés sur les rebords. Quant à moi, et bien, je pris place face à ma mère. Nous restâmes silencieux chacun de notre côté. Pour ma part, je perçu les pensées d'Alice qui m'assurait qu'elle leur avait déjà tout raconté. Encore heureux, je n'aurais pas aimé la réentendre de nouveau. Les pensées des uns et des autres m'occupaient l'esprit et je sus qui allait prendre la parole en premier, avant même qu'elle n'en n'ait l'idée.

« - Je vous l'avez dit, que cette humaine, nous attirerait des ennuis. Mais bien sûr, on ne m'écoute pas ! Tout ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de monsieur Edward ! Et bien bravo, maintenant nous avons deux vampires à nos trousses, tempêta Rosalie.

Je retins un sourire. Ce discours, elle l'avait préparé depuis que mes parents avaient accepté qu'on en parle à Bella. Qu'on lui explique qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à un meurtre, puisqu'il était déjà mort en quelque sorte. Emmet secoua la tête, et tenta de calmer sa copine. J'ignorais d'ailleurs pourquoi il était de mon côté, mais c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

« - Alice, tu dis que tu ne les as jamais vu ?

« - Jamais Carlisle, et pourtant avec Jasper, on n'en a rencontré pas mal avant de vous trouver. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé lui, son visage m'est familier, j'en suis certaine …

Voilà, qui était surprenant. La tête de l'homme était floue dans sa vision, elle ne l'avait donc jamais croisé, pourtant elle était sûre du contraire.

« - Peut-être l'as-tu vu lorsque tu étais humaine ; tentais-je.

« - C'est possible, admit-elle. Ceci dit, ils n'ont pas l'air vraiment dangereux. Je pense que ce sont deux éclaireurs !

« - Il vaut mieux en être sûr, murmura Esmé. J'aime beaucoup Bella, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle court le moindre danger !

« - Ouais, qui sait si ça ne va pas nous retomber sur le dos, ajouta Emmet. Pour ma part, j'ai les épaules assez large, mais Alice …

Cette tentative d'humour allégea l'ambiance. Carlisle déclara :

« - Bien ! Voilà, ce que je vous propose. Nous cacherons Bella le temps qu'ils seront là ! Dans un endroit où nous serons sûrs qu'ils ne la trouveront pas, et où elle ne risquera absolument rien.

« - Tu as une idée peut-être, demandais-je.

Le silence qui suivit ma question, fut éloquent. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait d'idée précise. Carlisle songea à la réserve, mais je grognais. Je refusais cette idée. Emmet songea au clan de Denali, quant à Alice, … Je refusais de l'imaginer. Nous ne la transformerions pas, sous prétexte que c'était impossible de cacher quelque chose à un vampire ayant un talent quelconque. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'Aro nous veut avec lui, Alice et moi. Grâce à nos dons, il serait au courant de tous les faits et gestes dans le monde des vampires et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Enfin pour le moment, la question n'était pas là. La question c'était où cacher Bella le temps que ces deux vampires viennent vérifier que tous les êtres humains sont inconscients de notre vie. Soudain, je pensais à un détail, qu'elle m'avait confiée, il y a de ça quelques jours. Elle voulait aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre, deux coups ? Je soumis l'idée à l'opinion générale. Elle fut acceptée à l'unanimité. L'ambiance s'allégea, et je réprimais ma colère face aux pensées rageuses de ma sœur. Entendons-nous bien, j'adore Rosalie, comme un frère peut aimer sa sœur, et si un jour elle se retrouvait en danger, je serais le premier à l'aider. Enfin, disons qu'avec Emmet nous serions les premiers. Mais elle peut être vraiment casse pied, à ne pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de Bella pour le moment ? J'aurais aimé, à défaut qu'elle n'accepte pas cette relation amicale pour le moment, qu'elle la tolère et évite de l'insulter quand je suis dans les parages. D'une voix tendue, je la fixais :

« - Tu peux arrêter ça quand je suis dans les environs ?

« - T'as qu'à t'en aller, cracha-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi, devrais-je partir ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais là bien avant toi ?

« - Et ça te donne de l'importance selon toi ? Au moins, je ne mets pas notre famille en danger au nom d'une amourette passagère !

« - Tu ignores de quoi tu parles Hale, crachais-je à mon tour.

« - Calmez-vous tous les deux, nous intima Esmé.

« - Non ! J'en ai marre de devoir taire mes pensées parce qu'_il_ les écoute. Si tu n'es pas content petit frère, libre à toi de partir ! Ta volvo, t'appelle ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de penser que je l'apprécie, alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu nous mets en danger en nous imposant ton _humaine _!

« - C'est Bella, pas une humaine. Bel-la, dis-je en prenant le ton qu'un adulte emploierait pour un enfant en bas âge. Et je me contrefiche que tu l'apprécies ! Quand tu as ramené Emmet, je n'ai rien dit, alors que j'aurais pu te dire la même chose. Il a été conscient tout le long du trajet ! Seulement par respect pour toi, et l'attirance que tu ressentais pour lui, déjà à cette époque, je n'ai rien dit ! Alors ne condamne pas la relation que j'entretiens avec Bella. Elle n'est qu'amicale.

« - Pour le moment Edward … Mais je le sens, tu finiras par tomber amoureux d'elle ! Tu passes déjà toutes tes nuits à son chevet, ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

« - Il est déjà amoureux, je peux le garantir, déclara Jasper, mais il ne fait rien de mal Rose. Il veille sur un humain, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques années.

« - Mais nous n'avions rien dit à cette Judith, argua-t-elle.

Je sentais au fond de moi que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur à me fâcher avec ma sœur. J'allais me lever, lorsque Alice prit la parole.

« - De toute façon, …

« - Ne dis rien, demandais-je.

« - Non Edward ! J'ai gardé ça trop longtemps … Il faut que tout le monde soit au courant, si ça peut désamorcer ce conflit ! Bella deviendra vampire, dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour. Je ne sais pas encore comment, ni même quand, mais dans les années à venir, c'est une certitude. Et ce, malgré la promesse qu'elle a faite à Edward de rester humaine. La détester, ne servira à rien Rosalie. Elle deviendra une de nos sœurs !

Personne ne parla suite à l'intervention de ma sœur, et je sortis de la pièce dans une colère noire. Je partis en direction du nord. J'avais besoin de réfléchir loin du monde. J'entendis quelqu'un me suivre et je sus que c'était Carlisle avant de le sentir. J'accélérais. Je voulais être seul. J'atterris dans ma clairière en moins de temps que d'habitude. Seulement, je fis le mauvais calcul. Mon père me connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait mon engouement pour cet endroit. Je m'allongeais face au ciel, et fermais les yeux. Je ne prétendais pas dormir loin de là, je me donnais juste l'impression d'être seul malgré ses pensées qui s'approchaient. Finalement, il arriva et vint se placer à son tour à mes côtés. Nous restâmes silencieux durant un long moment, et je lui fus reconnaissant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au ciel. Lorsqu'il m'eut sortit tous les synonymes de la beauté de l'endroit, et qu'il eut terminé toutes les métaphores possibles et imaginables, je rouvris les yeux.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive ce que nous vivons Carlisle. La vie humaine est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux sur Terre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde ça ! Elle a déjà perdue sa mère récemment, elle ne doit pas perdre son âme. Je ne le supporterais pas !

« - C'est son choix Edward, pas le tien. Sache néanmoins que nous n'agirons pas sans ton accord ou le sien ! Ce n'est peut-être pas de ton ressort, mais nous nous respectons tous trop pour agir aussi sournoisement.

« - Je sais ! Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher, mais j'espérais réussir à changer cette vision, contre vents et marrées. Tout comme j'espérais que Rosalie tolérerait le lien qui m'unit à elle. Il est aussi fort que celui qui m'unit à toi, et pourtant, tout est bien différent en nature. J'ai patienté douze ans avec comme seul souvenir, son visage encadré par ses deux couettes et son sourire. Elle semblait tellement mignonne avec son âme d'enfant à cet instant, alors qu'elle me priait de ne pas dire à sa mère qu'elle avait désobéit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde ça !

De rage, je frappais au sol et la terre trembla légèrement. Je m'assis un genou au sol l'autre entouré de mes bras et fixais l'horizon.

« - Je comprends Edward mais selon Alice, c'est inéluctable.

« - Je sais bien tout ça, grinçais-je. Je donnerais tout pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! Et pourtant … Pourtant j'aimerais vivre toute mon éternité avec elle à mes côtés ! Pour la serrer contre moi chaque matin, être à ses côtés pour chaque épreuve qu'elle vivra. C'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retrouver mon humanité ?

« - Parce que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose, on ne le retrouve jamais, philosopha mon père.

« - T'en as d'autre des phrases toute faite ?

« - Médite déjà sur celle-ci ! Elle n'était pas la réponse à ta question sur ton humanité perdue, mais sur une autre chose que tu risques de perdre et de ne jamais retrouver …

Il se leva et partit, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et sa phrase idiote. Que signifiait-elle donc ? Qu'elle était cette chose que je risquais de perdre ? Hormis ma patience et mon calme face à Rosalie ? Pour le moment, je ne vois pas, mais ça ne me sera pas inconnu très longtemps, grâce à mon talent particulier. Finalement, ça a du bon d'être un vampire, certaines fois. Je me rallongeais et observais le ciel, non pas à la recherche de réponses, j'avais passé assez de temps ainsi pour savoir qu'il restait muet, mais simplement pour la beauté de l'endroit. Carlisle a raison. Si on oublie que s'est fréquenté par le prédateur absolu, cette clairière a des ressemblances avec le paradis. Ne serait-ce de par ces oiseaux qui chantonnent.

Lorsque je rejoignis la villa quelques heures après, il ne restait qu'Esmé au rez-de-chaussée. Elle caressait mon piano d'un air absent, et je souris. Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué. M'asseyant, je lui souris et entamais sa mélodie préférée. Elle me sourit également et vint s'installer à mes côtés. Durant de longues minutes, la mélodie fut le seul bruit, outre nos respirations, dans la villa, puis tous revinrent au compte goutte. Lorsque Rosalie franchit le seuil, je m'arrêtais de jouer et montais dans ma chambre. Je mis du Debussy et m'allongeais sur le divan, pensif. Je devais trouver un moyen de présenter à Bella le voyage à Phoenix comme une balade de santé, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Seulement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver une excuse potable. On toqua à ma porte, et je me relevais pour faire face à Alice. Elle m'annonça qu'ils seraient là le week-end prochain. J'hochais la tête. Maintenant que je connaissais la date précise, je pouvais proposer la date à Bella. Remerciant ma sœur, je me levais et sortis sans un regard pour personne. Emmet voulut me retenir, mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire. Je partis à l'aéroport, puis pris deux places sur un vol de nuit pour Phoenix, et allais chez Bella. Par chance, elle était seule. M'asseyant dans sa cuisine, je l'observais faire le repas son père et elle. C'était quelque chose qui me manquait. De voir une femme cuisiner, mais à quoi cela nous servirait-il avec notre condition ? Tout nous semble avoir le goût de terre, sauf le sang. Profitant qu'elle me fasse face, je lui proposais un week-end hors de Forks. Elle accepta et je fis semblant d'avoir quelque chose de prévu pour celui qui arrivait.

« - Mais le prochain, je suis tout à toi, souris-je.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, lorsque ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Elle semblait embarrassée, et je fis mine de ne rien voir de son trouble alors que je le sentais s'infiltrer par tous les pores de ma peau de granite. Je lui proposais donc de partir le vendredi soir pour être tranquille et être sur place le plus tôt possible. En plus Alice m'avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de soleil ce samedi là. Ce qui m'arrangeait, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. A la fin de ma tirade, elle me remercia et me fit un grand sourire. Je restais jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voiture de Charlie s'approcher, puis je partis.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, entre préparer le voyage et survivre aux autres soucis quotidiens, mais finalement, nous étions enfin dans l'avion qui nous emmenait en Arizona. J'avoue que je n'étais pas pressé de revenir à Forks, alors que j'avais Bella pour moi seul durant deux jours, sans que Charlie ou un vampire ne viennent nous interrompre, spécialité d'Alice dans ma famille. L'avion atterrit et j'en oubliais aussitôt les problèmes laissés à la villa. J'avais loué une voiture à l'arrivée et nous allâmes à l'hôtel où j'avais réservé une chambre double, bien que comme vous vous en doutez Bella dormirait seule. Lorsque nous fûmes installés, elle voulut dormir un peu, et je lui promis de la réveiller à midi. Elle partit se changer, et à peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller, qu'elle s'endormit. M'allongeant à ses côtés, je l'observais, voulant graver chacun de ses traits au plus profond de mon esprit. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsqu'elle murmura mon prénom, puis elle soupira. Doucement, j'approchais mon index de sa bouche. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je dessinais le contour de sa bouche. A un moment, je ne sus, si c'est parce qu'elle m'avait senti, ou un réflexe purement humain, mais elle déposa un baiser sur mon doigt, et je fus tellement chamboulé par cette vision, que j'en perdis ma réserve habituelle. Plongeant mon nez au creux de son cou, j'inspirais à pleins poumons son odeur si enivrante. Elle perturbait tous mes sens, me faisait même oublier que je pouvais la tuer d'une simple pression. Je fermais les yeux, durant le temps que je restais ainsi, la bouche près de ses clavicules.

Trop tôt, midi sonna et je lui murmurais à l'oreille de se lever. Elle grogna de mécontentement et je ris doucement.

« - Debout Bella au bois dormant, soupirais-je. C'est toi qui a souhaité que je te réveille !

« - Je devais être fatiguée pour te demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

A cet instant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et j'étais si près que j'aurais pu dire combien de cils elle avait. Si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne dit rien et me regarda. Du coin de l'œil, je vis sa main remonter doucement jusqu'à mon visage et j'eus un mouvement de recul, qui brisa cet instant. Ses yeux se teintèrent de regrets, puis, elle se tourna, ne me laissant voir que son dos, et partit se laver. J'en profitais pour commander de quoi nourrir deux personnes, et la commande arriva au moment où elle sortait habillée d'un pantacourt noir et d'un débardeur bleu. Je la trouvais vraiment très jolie, les couleurs s'harmonisant parfaitement avec sa peau, mais je gardais ce compliment pour moi, ayant peur de faire une gaffe. Elle mangea en silence, et je ne parlais pas non plus, songeant que cette ville devait lui rappeler bon nombre de souvenirs heureux.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, nous décidâmes d'aller voir sa mère. Le temps était chaud mais par chance le soleil était caché par les nuages. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ignorais complètement où nous allions aussi la laissais-je me guider dans ces rues qui avaient bercé son enfance. Au moment où nous arrivâmes dans son quartier, elle me parla de chaque immeuble, maison, et autre bâtiment qui s'y trouvaient. Elle me raconta même la fois ou ayant peur que sa mère s'en aille, elle avait marché en la regardant, avant de se cogner le nez contre un poteau. Etonnement, ça ne me choqua pas plus que ça. Pas quand on sait à quel point, elle peut se montrer maladroite. Finalement, elle s'arrêta chez un fleuriste qui semblait la connaître puisqu'il lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Elle répondit à ses questions et me présenta comme un ami de longue date. Elle acheta un bouquet d'azalées, les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Quand nous fûmes en vue du cimetière, je sentis sa main chercher la mienne, et malgré ma promesse de me tenir éloigné d'elle, je ne résistais pas. Elle avait surement besoin de soutien. Je pris donc doucement sa main, et elle tourna la tête vers moi. Plongeant dans son regard, je lui demandais si elle était prête. Elle hésita un instant, puis acquiesça fermement. D'un pas assuré, elle entra et demanda au gardien la place de sa mère. Je me gardais de parler, bien que je savais déjà la réponse. Il nous indiqua le chemin, et elle le remercia faiblement. Je raffermis doucement ma prise sur sa main, et elle sembla plus sûre d'elle. Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur les miens, et je jurerais que j'aurais pu avoir mal, si j'étais humain. Arrivée devant la sépulture de sa mère, elle s'agenouilla et me lâcha. Discrètement, je reculais d'un pas, et attendit silencieusement. Elle raconta sa vie à Forks et sentant mon téléphone vibrer, je m'éloignais le plus vite possible, refusant l'appel. Lorsque je fus sur le trottoir d'en face, je rappelais Alice. Je guettais Bella des yeux. Je me concentrais sur ce que me disait ma sœur, tout en me rassurant. Nous étions dans un lieu public, aucun vampire n'agirait en plein jour.

« - Ils ne sont pas venus Edward ! Dès qu'ils sont arrivés à Forks, ils ont sentit Bella et ton odeur. Ils vous ont pistés et suivis. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre en Arizona. Fais gaffe à elle, je suis navrée ! J'aurais du le voir avant, mais je … J'étais occupée par un autre problème ! Excuse-moi …

« - Rassure-toi, elle est sous mes yeux. Elle ne craint rien. Je veille au grain.

Tout en disant ça, je me retournais pour voir Bella, seulement, celle-ci avait disparu.

« - Je te rappelle !

Je coupais la correspondance aussitôt, et fouillais la zone des yeux. Nulle trace de Bella. Je me retins de respirer lorsque je vis le bouquet de fleur au sol, abandonné. Elle ne serait pas partie en laissant la tombe ainsi. Scrutant l'esprit du gardien, je n'appris rien. En revanche, l'air semblait saturé d'une nouvelle fragrance. Celle de deux vampires ! Je jurais et appelais ma famille à la rescousse. Carlisle m'assura qu'ils feraient au plus vite. Le moyen de transport était l'avion mais le prochain vol risquait d'être long aussi me prévint-il qu'ils arriveraient à pied. Ce que je redoutais le plus était arrivé.

Voilà c'est triste mais il faut bien que ça arrive non ? Allez la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne sais pas encore si Bella sera vampire ou pas dans le chapitre suivant ! Donc j'ouvre le bureau de vote : Oui ou non, James et Victoria (on s'en doutait que c'était eux) réussissent-ils à la transformer ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS'** : Dernier point ! Voilà, je m'étais promis de ne pas mettre de fic en pause (surtout que le prochain chapitre est en cours de corrections) mais, j'ai de la famille qui descend pour les fêtes, et ils restent jusqu'au deux janvier, donc je n'aurais probablement pas accès à internet avant cette date ! Aussi, je vais devoir mettre cette fic en pause ! J'essayais, promis, de poster le prochain chapitre le vingt-huit, mais franchement, y a peu d'espoir ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous, un très très joyeux Noël ! J'espère que le père Noël vous gâtera, et si je ne poste pas, Bonne année à vous !


	15. A un cheveux près !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser ! J'ai mis cette fic en pause pile au mauvais moment non ? J'en suis navrée ! Les fêtes en famille … Un calvaire ! Bon sinon, un merci énorme pour **Audrey** (Voilà ta réponse ! J'espère que ça te conviendra) **Nany1980**, **MMC**, **letmesign23**, **mel031**, **Vic dit vic**, **Agent Sachiimii**, **Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette**, **Lovellly**, **xalexeex25**, **yoro-chan**, **Alithora**, **Galswinthe**, et **Alexa27**, pour leurs reviews ! Merci ça me touche !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 15 : A un cheveu près !**

POV d'Alice

Lorsque Carlisle raccrocha, j'étais déjà prête. Je savais qu'elle serait transformée. Je venais de le voir en vision, seulement nous avions une chance que ça ne se déroule pas donc il fallait la saisir. Pour ma part, je m'en voulais d'avoir embêté Rosalie pour la ranger de notre côté. Ce conflit empoisonnait tout le monde. Edward et Rosalie forcément, ainsi qu'Emmet qui se sentait partagé entre le respect qu'il avait pour notre « grand » frère et son amour pour Rosalie. Esmé était déchirée de voir sa famille ainsi scindée en deux. Carlisle faisait tout pour que cet état ne dure pas, sans grand succès, et enfin moi qui énervais Edward à prétendre que Bella serait une des nôtres sous peu. Alors imaginez dans quel état se trouvait Jasper ! Ça lui était difficile de jongler avec tous ces sentiments. A vrai dire aussi facile que de jongler avec des savons mouillés en portant des moufles ! Bref, deux minutes après, nous étions en route à pieds, pour rejoindre Phoenix. C'était périlleux, et nous n'arriverions donc peut-être même pas à temps, … et franchement je craignais la réaction d'Edward à mon égard si nous ne parvenions pas à la sauver. Pire si elle mourrait par ma négligence ! Le plus étonnant, fut quand même la réaction de Rosalie. Dès que je leurs avait dit ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'était apprêtée aussi vite que moi, puisqu'elle fut la seconde à attendre. Bien sûr, il nous avait fallu moins de dix minutes pour quitter Forks par le Sud. A présent, nous étions en chemin, et j'espérais qu'Edward pourrait la trouver avant notre arrivée. Si ça serait difficile qu'il gagne contre deux vampires, ils pouvaient au moins les ralentir le temps que nous arrivions.

Je n'ai jamais été croyante, mais s'il y a bien un jour de mon existence vampirique, où je voulais croire en ce dieu des humains, ça serait aujourd'hui. Je priais pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Bella. Rien d'irréversible, en tout cas. A choisir entre sa mort et une grande blessure, je préférais évidemment qu'elle ne soit que blessée. Je priais également de n'avoir aucune vision avant que nous arrivions, sinon je ralentirais tout le monde et c'était la dernière chose dont je souhaitais. Surtout si elle devait être mauvaise …

POV de Bella

Je ne comprenais rien. Une seconde auparavant, j'étais devant la tombe de ma mère, les fleurs dans mes mains, à lui parler, et voilà que maintenant, j'étais sur le dos d'un individu qui courrait extrêmement vite. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer où il m'emmenait mais je souhaitais qu'Edward me retrouve vite. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je savais que l'homme qui me portait comme un vulgaire sac de coton, ne me serait pas sympathique. Au bout de ce qui sembla des heures, il finit par me laisser tomber au sol, et je regardais autour de moi. Nous n'étions plus à Phoenix, à en juger par le soleil radieux, qui illuminait l'endroit. Rassemblant mes forces, je me relevais tant bien que mal et reperdit aussitôt l'équilibre. Un ricanement retentit et je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle et à la beauté extraordinaire me toisait de haut, se moquant probablement de ma chute. N'étant pas Edward, je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ses yeux rouges m'indiquèrent, comme me l'avait dit une fois Alice lors de nos conversations sur son monde, qu'ils étaient buveurs de sang humains, soit carnivores. Pas comme mes petits vampires végétariens, que je commençais à très bien connaître. Ma dignité étant froissée, je me relevais d'un bond et me campa sur mes jambes. Je n'allais pas la laisser se moquer de moi sans réagir.

« - Regarde comme c'est mignon James ! Elle veut nous prouver sa force !

« - Cette espèce est vraiment fascinante. En trois cent ans, je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel ! Certains semblent totalement dénués d'instinct de survie, alors que d'autre semble en avoir à revendre. Alors comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il avait déjà trois cents ans ? Et bien, Edward fait pâle figure à côté. Lui qui se trouvait trop vieux pour moi alors qu'il n'en a que quatre-vingt dix. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, et m'attrapa les cheveux, qu'il tira. Je ne pu cacher une grimace de douleur.

« - Ton nom humaine, cracha-t-il.

« - Je … Bell … Bella Swan, bégayais-je à ma grande honte.

Ses yeux me vrillaient et j'eus peur qu'il ne me tue sur le champ. Etrangement, il relâcha sa poigne, et je me massais les vertèbres sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'étais pas stupide, et je savais que s'il me fallait me battre contre lui, je n'aurais aucune chance de gagner mais j'essayais d'évaluer ses faiblesses. Seulement, soit j'étais aveugle, soit il n'en avait aucune. Il sembla me juger curieusement durant un court instant, puis sourit. Je devais lui faire aussi peur qu'une mouche face à un éléphant ! Cela dit, j'avais autant de chance qu'elle de gagner au combat. Quoique pour être exacte, elle avait des ailes donc plus de chance que moi, de s'en tirer.

« - Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surprise de nous voir, serions-nous attendus, demanda la femme à la chevelure rousse.

Mon cuir chevelu étant encore douloureux, je choisis de répondre pour ne pas revivre l'expérience.

« - Je … Non, je ne crois pas !

Je décidais de garder ce que je savais de la famille Cullen pour moi, sait-on jamais !

« - Et pourtant, tu n'es guère étonnée de nous voir nous déplacer aussi rapidement, seuls nos yeux attirent ton attention !

Ce n'était pas une question directe, aussi choisis-je de ne rien dire. Après tout, ils se doutaient déjà que j'avais été face à des vampires, pourquoi m'évertuer à leur mentir ! Autant les laisser tirer leurs conclusions, si ça pouvait m'épargner une chute de cheveux.

« - Oui, n'importe quel humain dans ton genre aurait déjà tenté de s'enfuir ! Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ainsi ? Aurais-tu confiance en ton avenir ou en ta bonne étoile ? J'ai beaucoup observé les humains de ton espèce, et je pensais bien les connaître mais te rencontrer, change tous mes plans. C'est comme si ta vie ne t'était pas importante. Ou peut-être penses-tu que nous ne sommes pas dangereux ?

Je n'étais pas sûre de suivre son raisonnement. Il voulait que je m'enfuie alors qu'il savait, tout comme moi, que je n'avais aucune chance ? Rester sagement à ma place, attendant la fin était, pour moi, plus logique que de souffrir pour le même résultat.

« - A moins que tu aies confiance en ce clan de vampires aux yeux dorés ? Penses-tu qu'ils te retrouveront ? Uhm ça va pas être simple avec toutes les fausses pistes qu'ont a fait ! Le temps qu'ils comprennent la supercherie, tu ne seras plus de ce monde ! A moins qu'avec ton odeur … Très enivrante, je dois dire... Enfin pas autant que la dernière victime qui m'a échappée cependant ! Un vampire aussi était tombé amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle était humaine, enfermée dans un asile de fous, de surcroît. Vraiment étrange … Une personne prédit l'avenir, et on l'enferme, plutôt que de l'aider à développer ce talent !

Il sembla se perdre dans son souvenir, et je me gardais bien de l'en sortir. Le temps qu'il réfléchissait, Edward pourrait me retrouver. Je savais qu'il courrait très vite, il m'avait confié, dans un de ses moments de fanfaronnerie, qu'il était le plus rapide de sa famille ! Peut-être découvrirait-il plus vite que les autres, la bonne piste.

« - Oui, elle sentait très bon, plus que toi, bien que ce subtil mélange de lavande et de freesia soit des plus divin ! Mais il l'a transformé. Ce qui malheureusement, lui a sauvé la vie. Enfin si je puis dire ! Heureusement pour nous, cet … Comment Aro a-t-il dit qu'ils s'appelaient déjà, demanda-t-il à sa copine.

« - Les Cullen, Carlisle, Esmé, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice, récita-t-elle en bonne élève.

« - Les Cullen ! Clan intéressant. Se nourrir de sang animal, vraiment étrange ! Heureusement, ils n'ont pas songé un seul moment à te mordre ce qui nous facilite la tâche. Je suppose que c'est cet Edward qui te protège ? Oui, ça ne peut-être que lui, ajouta-t-il avant que j'ai répondu, c'est le seul qui n'a pas encore de compagne ! Il aurait du agir plus vite ! Avant que les Anciens soient au courant. Nous ne serions pas là, et tu serais entrain de boire du sang de biche, je suppose, rit-il.

Pour ma part, je trouvais ça très noble, leur manière de vouloir évoluer, et renoncer à quelque chose qui leur était vital, en le remplaçant par un « placebo » était très courageux. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, dans un dernier élan de courage, afin de défendre cette famille qui m'avait tant aidé.

« - Il n'y a rien de plus noble que de protéger une personne ! Et qu'il boive du sang animal n'a rien d'étonnant ! Toutes les espèces finissent par évoluer, même la plus primitive, on ne vous l'a jamais dit en trois cent ans d'existence ? C'est regrettable ! N'importe quel membre de cette famille a plus de courage que tous les vampires buveurs de sang humain, réunis. Combattre sa nature première, est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, et si vous aviez si bien observé mon espèce comme vous le dites, vous vous en seriez aperçus !

Je ne pus aller plus loin, la femelle m'ayant empoignée les cheveux comme son compagnon un peu plus tôt. Pour sa part, il semblait vraiment s'amuser de ma tirade et sembla même méditer quelques secondes sur mes paroles. Paroles que je regrettais à présent !

« - Finissons-en James ! Nous ne nous sommes que trop attardés !

Il acquiesça et j'hurlais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de moi. A présent, ça y était. J'allais mourir, je le sentais. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchit à cet instant, bien qu'il soit inévitable, dans ma vie. Mais j'aurais préféré avoir une mort plus noble. Mourir à la place d'une personne chère, ou pour sauver un inconnu, ce genre de mort, dont on se souvient ne serait-ce que quelques jours, et dont on parle avec fierté. Comme ces héros du onze septembre, qui ont réussis a empêcher les terroristes d'envoyer l'avion sur la maison Blanche. A la place de cette mort héroïque, j'aurais le droit à deux lignes dans la rubrique des faits divers. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là « Une femme d'environs dix-sept ans, a été retrouvée morte dans un entrepôt de la ville. On ignore encore la cause du décès. »

Et encore ! Si on retrouve mon corps. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je me sentis plaquer au sol avec chacun d'eux me mordant un de mes poignets. J'avais beaucoup rêvé de ma transformation en vampire, mais à aucun moment je n'avais songé que ce serait aussi douloureux. J'avais l'horrible impression qu'un feu consumait mes poignets. Un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je ne me retrouve incapable de bouger. Je voyais ce qu'il se passait. Ils semblaient tout deux se régaler. D'un coup, une vitre se brisa et un million de morceaux tombèrent sur nous. Ils furent tout deux arrachés de mes poignets. Pour autant, le mal était toujours là, et les flammes provoquées par ce poison remontaient lentement le long de mes bras. Je tentais d'appeler à l'aide, voulant qu'on arrête ce supplice. Mais je ne pouvais pas … Complètement paralysée par ce venin qui me dévorait. Sûrement aussi la peur. D'autres bruits de vitres brisées se firent entendre et un morceau m'entailla la joue. En fait, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Je voyais des ombres se battre, sans distinguer qui était qui. J'eus un haut-le-cœur lorsque l'odeur du sang arriva à mon nez. Je n'avais jamais supporté cette odeur, sauf quand c'était pour maman. Un calme s'empara soudain de moi. J'allais la revoir. Je serais bientôt à ses côtés, et j'aurais toute l'éternité pour contempler celui qui faisait battre mon cœur en secret. Je devrais trouver un moyen de lui assurer que j'allais bien, et que j'étais heureuse avec Renée.

POV d'Edward

Suivant mon flair et me concentrant sur l'odeur de Bella, je me retrouvais dans une zone portuaire. Ma famille arrivait je le savais, je n'aurais qu'à les retarder pendant quelques minutes à peine. Percevant les pensées de l'un d'entre eux, je m'y dirigeais. Passant par la vitre, je les interrompis en plein repas, et je fus aveuglé de rage lorsque je vis que c'était de Bella dont ils se nourrissaient. D'un bond, j'étais à ses côtés, et je l'arrachais du poignet de mon humaine, avant de m'occuper de sa compagne. Ils arrivaient bientôt, je devais les retenir, simplement les retenir. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais tuer, et malgré toute la rage que je ressentais à leurs égards, je ne pouvais renoncer à cette promesse. De plus, je savais qu'Emmet et Jasper seraient ravis de les achever. Enfin, plus Emmet que Jasper, car il s'était pris d'affection pour ma Bella. J'esquivais un poing que j'attrapais et retournais ne sachant pas vraiment avec qui je me battais. Seulement à deux contre moi, je n'avais que peu de chance. Ils finirent par me plaquer contre le sol et dirigèrent ma tête vers le corps de Bella.

« - Regarde Edward ! Le spectacle commence, me susurra une voix d'homme.

La femme alla se remettre à genoux à côté de ma Bella et prit son poignet. J'hurlais de rage, impuissant face à la future mort de la femme que j'avais aimée. Au moment où ses dents entrèrent en contact avec le poignet gracile de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, Alice, lui sauta dessus empêchant Victoria, à en juger par l'esprit du brun, de reboire. Rosalie me libéra en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le nez, comme le lui avait appris Emmet, ce qui fit la grande fierté de celui-ci. La tête de James, partit en arrière et il desserra son emprise sur moi. Je me relevais d'un bond, le projetant au plus loin, et Emmet me dépassa pour s'en occuper. Pour ma part, j'avais encore un détail à régler avec cette Victoria. Carlisle dut sentir mes pulsions puis qu'il me retint par l'épaule.

« - Laisse la famille s'en occuper ! Tu ne voulais pas que Bella devienne l'une des nôtres, mais le venin aura atteint son cœur dans quelques minutes.

Aussitôt toutes mes envies de vengeances disparurent. Me tournant vers mon créateur, je lui demandais ce que je devais faire.

« - Et bien, il n'y a que deux solutions ! Soit tu nous autorises à laisser agir le venin, soit il nous faudra aspirer le sang contaminé.

« - Non, soufflais-je. Elle doit rester en vie !

Mon père prit aussitôt la place de Victoria et je le laissais faire, conscient que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter si j'y goutais. Seulement, il m'intima de faire de même avec l'autre poignet. Selon lui, c'était le seul moyen de la sauver. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais j'obéis néanmoins priant de trouver la force pour arrêter à temps. D'un regard, j'autorisais mon père à me frapper si j'allais trop loin. D'un même mouvement nous plantâmes nos dents dans sa peau. Elles s'enfoncèrent comme dans du beurre, mais le goût fut plus agréable. M'obligeant à aspirer le venin de vampire, je bus de longues gorgées de ce sang, si tentant. Rapidement son sang fut nettoyé mais la frénésie que je redoutais s'empara de moi, et je fus incapable de m'arrêter …

POV de Bella

Le feu avait atteint mon ventre et remontait lentement jusqu'à mon cœur, lorsqu'il fit marche arrière. Je me cambrais sous la douleur que je ressentais puis finis par sombrer totalement alors qu'un grand feu éclairait la pièce.

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'avais les deux poignets bandés, et j'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit, tout étant encore flous, mais le désinfectant industriel mêlé aux médicaments donnait une odeur reconnue par n'importe quelle personne ayant passé autant de temps que moi dans les hôpitaux. Lorsque mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, je découvris Carlisle devant moi.

« - Bon retour parmi nous Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

« - Pâteuse et droguée ! Où sommes-nous ?

« - Au mémorial hospital de phoenix. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais.

« - Que … Où sont les autres ? Edward, James, Victoria, Alice ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai promis à Edward de te laisser raconter les évènements. Je m'assure simplement que tu vas bien, commença-t-il avant de chuchoter, lorsque nous t'avons fait entrer, nous avons été obligés de mentir sur les raisons de ses coupures sur les poignets, et nous avons jugé plus sûr d'avoir dit que dans un moment de faiblesse, tu t'étais ouverts les veines. Je te pris de nous excuser.

« - Pas grave ! Il y a quelques mois, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été un mensonge, dis-je en un haussement d'épaule. Vous avez pensé à faire parler ce James avant de … m'amener ici ?

« - Nous aurions du ?

« - Il connaissait l'histoire d'Alice, me semble-t-il. Enfin, je pense que c'était d'elle dont il parlait.

« - Nous verrons plus tard. Edward est derrière la porte et s'impatiente ! Je vous laisse !

Aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte et sortit avant que son fils n'entre. A peine la porte refermée, qu'il fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde. Il caressa mon visage tendrement, puis me demanda comment j'allais.

« - Bien ! Un peu vaporeuse ! Et toi ? Tout le monde va bien ?

« - Rassure-toi, tout s'est bien passé, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu.

« - Je suis là, c'est bon. Toujours en vie, tu vois bien ?

Il me sourit je lui demandais de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Un élan de colère passa dans ses iris dorées, puis il dit :

« - Ce n'est pas le moment. Pour le moment, ce qui importe c'est toi ! Juste toi, et rien que toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. Maintenant, tu vas te reposer, et je te raconterais tout plus tard.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais je fus plus rapide et le retins par la manche.

« - Raconte-moi maintenant, ou je demande à Alice ! Je suis sûre qu'elle nous écoute, et qu'elle sera ravie de me raconter votre sauvetage héroïque.

Il soupira et s'assit à mes côtés.

« - Tu as gagné ! De toute façon, je suis presque incapable de te dire non !

Voilà, le récit au prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous avez aimé, et que je n'ai pas trop plagié le film. Ce qui est mon avis (trop plagié, j'entends)

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**Ps** : J'oubliais un léger détail ! BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE A TOUS ! ! !


	16. Décision !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Comme promis le nouveau chapitre, à l'heure ! Et avant que vous ne demandiez, c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic ! A partir de maintenant, également, le retour au posts normaux ! Tous les lundis avant minuit ! Un énorme merci également à **mel031**, **xalexeex25**, **Vic dit** **vic**, **titemb-bm**, **mery** (Tout d'abord, merci pour tes compliments, ensuite, le fait que je vais au bout de ma fic, ce n'est pas du courage, mais un manque d'autres activité ! Je ne fais que ça de mes journées même si cet univers ne m'inspire plus ! Rassure-toi plus aucune pause n'est à l'ordre du jour ! Bonne chance pour tes fics en cours !), **my-fiction-twilight**, **Lovellly**, **MMC**, **Galswinthe**, **alithora**, **letmesign23**, **midsum**, et **Nany1980**, pour vos reviews et vos vœux !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Enfin merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 16 : Décision !**

POV de Bella

« - Alice m'a appelé alors que tu étais auprès de ta mère, et je me suis absenté le temps de lui parler, et ainsi de te laisser un peu d'intimité. Seulement, pendant que j'étais retourné, James et Victoria sont venus et t'ont kidnappé. Dès que je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai prévenu ma famille, et je suis partit à ta recherche. Seulement, ils avaient prévu leur coup depuis un petit moment et avaient semé plein de fausses pistes. C'était vraiment à me rendre fou. Je me suis donc concentré sur ton odeur, et je suis arrivé dans l'entrepôt alors qu'ils …

« - Qu'ils se nourrissaient, tentais-je.

« - On peut voir ça sous cet angle, concéda-t-il. Je suis passé par la fenêtre pour aller plus vite, et j'ai repoussé James, et Victoria de tes poignets. Après, j'ai juste tenté de les retenir, en attendant que ma famille arrive. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas loin … !

« - Ensuite ?

« - Disons, que … qu'à un moment, ils ont réussi à me contrer et James m'a collé au sol, et m'a obligé à regarder sa compagne te mordre. Mais Alice s'est jetée sur elle avec une férocité rare. Rosalie s'est occupée de James. Je te passe les détails sanglants, de toute manière, je n'ai pas encore tout compris. Je me suis occupé de toi avec Carlisle. On a du aspirer le venin, termina-t-il sombrement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûre mais quoi ? Je me souvenais vaguement l'avoir vu mordre mon poignet, sûrement donc pour nettoyer mon sang, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir cet air coupable ?

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Merci !

« - C'est Carlisle qui a fait tout le travail !... J'ai failli te tuer Bella ! Ton sang … C'était si bon, encore plus que je me l'étais imaginé. Je … Tu te souviens, un jour, je t'ai expliqué que lorsqu'on buvait du sang humain, une frénésie s'emparait automatiquement de nous ? Au point qu'on arrivait rarement à le laisser en vie ? Et bien, c'était pire que tout. Je savais que je devais m'arrêter mais j'en étais incapable, me dit-il coupable. C'est Carlisle et Rosalie qui m'ont empêché de …

« - Je vois !

En fait, j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre mais, ce n'était pas l'heure des questions. Ni même de lui faire revivre tout ça. Il semblait tellement vulnérable et coupable ainsi. M'asseyant lentement, je me penchais vers lui et voulut lui toucher la joue. Seulement, il se recula. Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur le lit, en proie à une douleur fictive au bras. Il fut au dessus de moi, à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - Où as-tu mal ? J'appelle …

Je le coupais en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

« - Je remercierais Carlisle et Rosalie plus tard, mais merci à toi, d'être intervenu, dis-je en tenant sa main dans la mienne et posant l'autre sur sa joue. Sans toi, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !

Il ne bougea pas et je caressais son visage du dos de ma main. Alors que je passais sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant la caresse. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux ressemblaient à de l'or fondu et je m'y noyais avec joie. Nous étions seuls, et plus rien ne comptait à mes yeux, que lui. Lui et moi ! Seulement, il s'écarta une nouvelle fois et je sentis mon cœur se briser. J'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse de lui, mais s'il était à mon chevet, c'était simplement parce qu'il était inquiet. Pour quoi d'autre ? J'aurais voulut pleurer sur mon sort, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice. Je lui dédiais un sourire éclatant. J'avais beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Elle m'interrogea sur ma santé, et une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, je murmurais :

« - Faites passer le mot … Je vais bien. Par contre, je … Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais quand James … Enfin avant qu'il ne commence son repas, il m'a parlé de quelque chose, et sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai su que c'était de toi dont il était question. Edward m'a dit, que … Tu n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant … d'avant, et James m'a dit que la proie qui lui avait échappé, il y a de ça fort, fort longtemps, était une jeune femme enfermée dans un asile de fou, selon ses mots, car elle avait des prémonitions, et … l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'elle était tombé amoureux, et comme tu t'en doutes, il était comme … bas comme vous ! Et pour que James ne fasse pas ce qu'il a failli faire avec moi, l'infirmier l'a transformé, chuchotais-je, avant qu'il ne s'occupe de lui. Et j'ignore vraiment pourquoi, mais cette histoire m'a immédiatement fait penser à toi !

« - Ce qui expliquerait l'impression que t'avais de connaître James, déclara Jasper qui était entré durant mon explication bancale et pleins de sous-entendu mais nous étions dans un hôpital, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Je soupirais puis le reste du clan entra. Je remerciais aussitôt la sœur d'Edward et Carlisle pour leur aide, et je vis du coin de l'œil mon vampire s'écarter. J'en fus blessée mais je tentais de le cacher au mieux. Un mois auparavant, Edward m'avait raconté le don d'Alice et celui de Jasper. Or, il était exclu que je le laisse savoir que la distance qu'il instaurait, me blessait. Ceci dit, vu le regard de reproches qu'il lança à son frère, j'en conclus qu'il l'avait sentit quand même. Me tournant vers Esmé, je lui demandais quel jour nous étions. Dimanche. Je n'avais donc pas dormi très longtemps. Me levant doucement, j'amorçais un mouvement pour sortir de mon lit, lorsque les bras d'Alice me retinrent.

« - Où comptes-tu aller ?

« - Dehors pardi ! Je ne resterais pas plus longtemps ici ! Je le connais trop cet hôpital.

« - Tu me charries là !

« - Pas le moins du monde, assurais-je.

Et pour cause, j'étais venue ici tous les jours pendant un an. Je connaissais la plupart des infirmières et des cancérologues. Au moment où j'allais lui dire tout ça, une jeune femme entra. La reconnaissant, je décidais de prouver mes dires.

« - Salut Emma !

« - Bella ? Bella Swan, me demanda-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais qu'après la … Le départ de votre maman, vous aviez promis de ne plus remettre les pieds ici et que vous aviez quitté la ville ?

« - C'était le cas, mais je suis venue rendre visite à maman, et je … j'ai fait l'idiote, dis-je en montrant mes poignets. Mais je peux sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Si je signe une décharge, c'est bon ?

« - Aucune chance, c'est Marge à l'accueil, vous avez plus de chance de sortir en creusant un tunnel avec une petite cuillère tordue.

Aie ! Effectivement Marge ne laissait jamais les gens sortir, sans un avis médical complet, et encore … Même avec ça c'était pas gagné.

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit-elle en annotant mon dossier.

Alice me regarda les yeux ronds, et je lui souris en haussant les épaules. Carlisle s'approcha de l'infirmière et se présenta. Il promit de suivre mon traitement jusqu'à complète guérison. Ils sortirent donc demander au Cerbère, le surnom ne vient pas de moi mais de maman, l'autorisation.

« - Question de relation, éludais-je. Quand tu auras passé autant de temps que moi ici, tu comprendras !

Je m'aperçus à cet instant, que j'en savais plus sur eux, qu'eux sur moi. Six paires d'yeux me fixaient maintenant, avec plus ou moins de confusion, je décidais de m'ouvrir un peu.

« - Maman est venue ici pour … essayer de guérir de son cancer, sans grand succès. Je venais après chaque journée de cours. Nous avons fait beaucoup de services, puisqu'elle avait d'autres maladies en plus ! Finalement, c'est sa tumeur qui l'a emporté, dis-je tristement.

Etrangement, je ne pleurais pas. Charlie avait donc raison, en parler, ça soulageait. J'inspirais un bon coup, et Jasper me calma. J'imagine en tout cas puisque la minute suivante, j'avais le sourire, lorsque Emmet raconta une blague. Carlisle revint avec les papiers de sortie, que je m'empressai de signer. Tous sortirent, sauf Alice qui m'aida à m'habiller, puis je sortis. Lorsque nous passâmes devant Marge, elle m'adressa un signe et je lui souris. Nous prîmes l'avion et réintégrèrent Forks dans la matinée. Edward me dit alors qu'il faudrait mieux que je rentre chez Charlie. Je le regardais fixement tentant de comprendre pourquoi il s'éloignait après ce que nous avions vécu dans ma chambre, mais je ne vis rien. Ses traits étaient impassibles, et ses yeux fuyants. Baissant la tête, je murmurais :

« - Très bien !

En toute logique, c'était à lui de me ramener, je pourrais donc profiter de ce moment pour lui demander, ce qu'il avait. Seulement, il brisa mes espérances en demandant à Alice de me reconduire. Je retins mes larmes, et suivit la vampire. Lorsque nous fûmes en chemin, elle me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, murmurais-je.

« - Arrête, t'es aussi heureuse qu'un poisson hors de l'eau ! Alors dis-moi ?

« - Tu dois déjà le savoir, de toute manière !

« - Je ne suis pas Edward, dit-elle en riant.

A l'entente de ce prénom, je baissais la tête et elle me regarda. Nous étions devant chez moi.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Je … C'est ton frère ! Pourquoi, il me fuit ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demandais-je.

Elle me sourit et m'assura que je n'avais rien fait. Ceci dit, je n'en n'étais pas sûre. Je lui souris néanmoins et rentrais.

POV d'Edward

Lorsque Bella fut partit, je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil et posais ma main sur mon front. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle, ça en devenait urgent. Pour son bien ! Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de moi. Je n'étais pas ce qui lui fallait. Je ne pourrais rien lui apporter de bon. Une vie de damné, voilà ce qui l'attendait si elle continuait sur cette voix. J'avais même espéré qu'elle aurait eu peur après cette histoire et qu'elle renoncerait à moi, malheureusement, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre m'avait prouvé le contraire. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux, pendant ce bref instant où elle m'avait caressée la joue. J'entendis le moteur de ma Volvo et soupirais lorsqu'Alice entra avec le visage triste de Bella en tête. Une larme sur sa joue. Une larme qui me blessait plus que tout. Je songeais un instant qu'Alice allait songer à autre chose, mais cette seule image tourna dans son esprit durant toute la soirée. Je finis par la fixer.

« - Tu pourrais penser à autre chose ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

Je me méfiais, ce sourire me disait clairement qu'elle comptait me torturer. Aussitôt, la transformation de Bella s'imposa à elle, et donc à moi.

« - Tu n'as rien d'autre en stock, soupirais-je.

« - Si ! J'en ai plein comme ça !

Sa phrase fut ponctuée de toutes les fois ou elle avait prédit que Bella pleurait, ainsi que ses sourires froids et tristes, entrecoupé de ces rares et combien précieux sourires, du moins à mes yeux. Elle me lança l'estocade finale en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu, quand j'étais seule avec elle. Je revoyais Bella caresser mon visage, mes lèvres, mais dans sa vision, je l'embrassais. D'une manière, très tendre, et j'en eus une crampe à l'estomac.

« - C'est mieux, minauda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je la fusillais des yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était pire ! J'aurais du l'embrasser. Connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Cette image me tentait plus que le goût de son sang.

« - C'est pire, déclara Jasper zappant de chaine en chaine pour trouver quelque chose que nous n'avions pas encore vu.

Je soupirais méchamment, et montais dans ma chambre. A humeur exceptionnelle, musique d'exception. Je mis du Phil Collins. J'aimais moyennement, mais je me sentais d'humeur à écouter ses chansons. Et Bella m'avait confié qu'elle appréciait la voix du chanteur. Je soupirais en songeant qu'elle m'accompagnait partout. Depuis nos retrouvailles, elle ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Et quand, j'avais bu son sang … C'était si agréable, si délicieux, même pire. En cet instant, je m'étais sentit fondre en elle. Nous nous faisions plus qu'un à ce moment. Je secouais la tête, tentant vainement d'oublier cette horrible pensée. Heureusement, Alice eut pitié de moi, puisqu'elle frappa à ma porte juste à ce moment. Je la laissais entrer, et la regarda, sans chercher à lire son esprit.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

« - Pas vraiment ! J'imagine que ça arrivera tôt ou tard, puisque quoi que je fasse, sa transformation est toujours à l'ordre du jour.

« - En effet, soupira-t-elle. Je viens de revérifier, mais je n'étais pas venue pour ça !

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, observa ses pieds.

« - Je … Je ne te comprends pas ! Elle te plait, c'est indiscutable, et je peux dire sans me tromper et en me basant que sur mes visions, que tu lui plais aussi, alors pourquoi la tenir à l'écart ?

« - Pour la protéger pardi ! Son humanité est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur Alice ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive un million d'années avec des regrets. Comme nous tous ! Regarde-nous, aucun n'est vraiment heureux ! Bien sûr, vous avez tous un compagnon, ce qui fait votre bonheur, dans votre malheur, mais combien d'entre nous échangerait volontiers son immortalité contre une vie humaine ? Et je ne veux pas que Bella vive cette vie ! Je veux qu'elle vive pleinement sa vie humaine, et après, j'aviserais.

« - Tu veux qu'elle vive toutes les expériences humaines possible ?

Je hochais simplement la tête.

« - Tu es conscient que vu qu'elle t'apprécies énormément, elle n'en vivra aucune attendant que tu acceptes son amour ? C'est un cercle vicieux !

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes, puis, elle changea de sujet. C'était toujours de l'avenir de Bella dont il était question, seulement, elle avait vu qu'Aro attendait les nouvelles des deux vampires qu'il avait envoyé.

« - Carlisle a décidé d'aller le voir en personne. Vu que Bella sera bientôt des nôtres, il compte négocier la transformation, et la faire ici avant son BOA* ! Enfin juste après, mais tu connais les Volturi, dit-elle avec un profond dégoût dans sa voix. Je me suis dit, que ça serait mieux pour toi, d'aller avec notre père. Tu es celui qui la connaît le mieux, et puis cette séparation te permettra sûrement de faire le point, et de revenir serein !

« - J'imagine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. D'ici là, elle sera peut-être tombée amoureuse, dis-je en espérant l'inverse.

« - Peut-être en effet, admit-elle dans un sourire.

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que c'est ma sœur préférée. Elle a l'art de me remonter le moral, et c'est plaisant. C'était donc décidé, j'irais avec Carlisle en Italie, régler ce problème, et avec un peu de chance, sauver l'humanité de celle qui serait bientôt ma compagne, selon Alice.

* : Bachelor Of Administration : Equivalent américain de notre cher baccalauréat français ! Du moins Marc Lévy dans « Et si c'était vrai »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Bon je vous le dis, à l'heure ou vous lisez ses lignes, la fic est finie d'être écrite depuis déjà longtemps, mais rien ne vous empêche de me laisser une petite review ! Ça coûte pas cher et ça fera plus mon bonheur que d'être payé pour écrire !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. Retour !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver ! Comme promis le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra malgré les quelques défauts. Merci à **Lovellly**, **my-fiction-twilight**, **Letmesign23**, **alithora**, **mel031**, **Galswinthe**, **Calimero59**, **Vic** **dit vic**, **nany1980** et **Asukara**, pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 17 : Retour !**

POV de Bella

A mon arrivée, Charlie était là avec Billy et Jacob en train de regarder un énième match de Base-ball. Je tirais sur mes manches, afin de bien cacher mes deux bandages que Carlisle avait faits et j'allais les saluer.

« - T'es déjà de retour ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce soir, déclara mon père.

« - L'avion a eut de l'avance ! Bonjour, Billy, salut Jacob. Bon je monte prendre une douche.

Aussitôt, je me rendis dans ma chambre et prit de nouveaux vêtements. Une jupe et un top à manches longues qu'Alice m'avait prêté. L'ensemble était certes beau mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon style. Et pour tout dire, je n'avais pas aimé le regard de mon ami sur mes jambes quand je l'avais mis la première fois. Je pris une longue douche, tout en songeant à la distance qu'Edward mettait entre nous. Il ne voulait plus être mon ami …

Lorsque je sortis, j'enfilais finalement un jeans, un débardeur et mon gilet aux manches trop longues. Je regardais mes bras et notais avec soulagement qu'on ne voyait rien. Je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à mon père que je m'étais fait mordre. Trop compliqué, et je pense qu'il me ferait enfermer si je lui parlais de vampires. Pourquoi pas de loups-garous temps que j'y étais ? Soupirant, j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue haute et rejoignis tout le monde. Comme ils avaient tous à boire, je me contentais de me mettre en boule sur le fauteuil.

« - Alors ce voyage ? Pas trop dur, demanda Billy.

« - L'un dans l'autre, c'était utile, je crois ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, mentis-je avec aplomb.

« - Tu as manqué à Jacob en tout cas. Il ne parle que de toi à la réserve …

« - Sympa, grogna ce dernier en fixant son père.

Je souris légèrement et après une demi-heure à voir la balle passer de joueurs en joueurs, je décidais de monter faire mes devoirs. Je les entendis partir une heure plus tard, et je descendis leurs dires au revoir avant de reprendre mon analyse sur l'œuvre que nous étudions en ce moment. Le reste de la journée fut routinier, et au moment où je me changeais afin de me coucher, Edward se matérialisa à ma fenêtre. Je retins un sourire et l'observais alors qu'il entrait.

« - Bonne après-midi ?

« - Studieux, dis-je en montrant mon bureau, et toi ?

« - Musical !

Il sourit légèrement, puis s'assit face à moi sur le lit. J'observais ses traits, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait !

« - Bella, je suis venu te dire que je comptais m'absenter quelques jours. Une affaire urgente à régler en Italie, avec les Anciens.

« - Je vois, murmurais-je … Non en fait, je ne vois pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes quand je m'approche et que tu viens vers moi, dès que je te fuis ? C'est une nouvelle règle ? Tu as passé ces quatre derniers mois à te rapprocher de moi, alors que je te fuyais et maintenant que je viens vers toi, tu te dérobes ! Tu es toujours près de moi, mais pas à portée de bras ! Comme si tu avais peur ! Mais de quoi, je l'ignore ! Tout est flou dans ma tête … Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Je veux comprendre avant ton départ, ajoutais-je.

« - La question n'est pas là Bella, soupira-t-il. James et Victoria étaient des envoyés des Anciens ! J'ignore comment ils sont au courant de ton existence mais ils veulent … te voir disparaître, dit-il en hésitant.

Je compris alors pourquoi. Comme ça les Anciens voulaient ma mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Alors que j'allais poser la question, il y répondit.

« - Tu en sais trop sur nous, et la seule règle à respecter lorsqu'on est vampire est de garder notre existence secrète ! Sous peine de mort ! Pour le vampire ou l'humain. Dans ton cas, nous aurions du te tuer dès que tu as vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Cependant nous t'apprécions tous et nous avons donc préféré tout t'avouer. Mais maintenant, nous devons veiller à ce qu'Aro, Marcus et Caius oublient ton existence afin de te garder en vie. C'est pour ça qu'avec Carlisle nous partons dès demain pour négocier. Peu de temps avant que tu ne t'éveilles en fait, ça nous facilitera les choses !

« - Je comprends … Que vous partiez en Italie, et je vous en remercie, mais je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu y vas toi ! J'aurais pensé que Jasper aurait été plus utile grâce à son talent !

« - Simplement parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque à la maison. Peut-être même mieux que toi-même, vu que je connais chacun de tes rêves, sourit-il.

« - Très bien, mais répondras-tu à mes questions ?

« - Quelles sont-elles ?

« - Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ai-je eu un geste déplacé ? Une remarque que je n'aurais pas du dire ? Explique-moi !

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre comme je n'en donnais jamais. Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

« - Non, tu n'as rien fait de tel, je … C'est moi le fautif ! Je n'aurais pas du … C'est compliqué Bella !

« - Alors explique-moi !

« - Un jour peut-être … Pas maintenant en tout cas, je ne suis pas prêt !

« - Une dernière question ! Pendant que tu seras partit, devrais-je me trouver un nouveau chauffeur ? Que je prévienne Charlie si c'est le cas.

« - Alice s'en occupe ! Tu auras toujours ton chauffeur, sourit-il.

Nous discutâmes encore plusieurs minutes, puis je finis par m'assoupir. Lorsque mon réveil sonna le lendemain j'étais seule. Comme il me l'avait dit. Il était surement déjà en route pour l'aéroport. Peut-être même dans l'avion. Je soupirais et m'apprêtais. Le temps n'était pas radieux, aussi un pull serait le bienvenu. J'avalais un truc rapide, puis sortis. La Volvo était déjà là, et je m'y engouffrais sans hâte. Alice et Jasper me sourirent et m'assurèrent qu'Edward allait bien, avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait même écrit un mot, que sa sœur me passa. Afin d'éviter d'être malade, je le rangeais sagement.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et alors que je sortais Alice me confia une paire de longues mitaines.

« - Si jamais tu as chaud avec ton pull, m'expliqua-t-elle.

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse, mon voisin n'étant pas là. J'avais lu son mot. Il me disait juste de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il reviendrait vite, et que j'aurais tout le loisir de le harceler de question.

POV d'Edward

Quatre jours ! Il nous avait fallut quatre jours, pour convaincre Aro du bien fondé de notre requête. Quatre jours, sans boire une goutte de sang. Je soupirais en songeant qu'à peine je serais revenu que je devrais m'absenter, encore, pour chasser. Et tout ça sans voir Bella une seule seconde. Je manquais de m'étrangler lorsqu'ils nous invitèrent à partager leurs repas. Ils aimaient vraiment les clins d'œil bibliques autant que moi, puisqu'ils nous proposèrent de boire une vierge. Quelle ironie … Nous refusâmes avec toute la diplomatie possible, avant de partir. Nous fûmes hors de Volterra au soir et je soupirais. J'appelais Emmet et lui expliquais notre problème. Carlisle pouvait patienter jusqu'à dimanche, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine, et je craignais de mettre la vie de Bella en danger si je ne le faisais pas avant de la voir. Il m'assura donc qu'il viendrait me chercher et m'accompagnerais chasser. J'éteignis la conversation avant de monter dans l'avion. C'était un avantage d'être vampire. Nous ne rations jamais notre avion. Lorsqu'il décolla, je me mis à fixer le hublot sans vraiment le voir. J'aurais aimé admirer son visage une seule petite minute avant d'aller manger, mais je ne devais pas, pour sa sécurité. J'avais confié mes doutes à mon père quant à Bella et sa réponse m'avait beaucoup aidé. Cependant, j'avais un autre sujet d'angoisse.

« - Comment va-t-on lui dire ?

Sachant de quoi, je parlais, il répondit :

« - Je propose que nous lui cachions la nouvelle pour le moment. Nous aviserons en temps voulu, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle l'apprenne tout de suite. Elle vient de perdre sa mère, et a failli mourir. C'est beaucoup même pour une personne comme toi, qui aurait les nerfs solides, alors pour Bella …

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et je compris. J'allais, de nouveau avoir des secrets pour elle. Bon ce n'était pas les premiers, puisque je lui avais caché entre autre qu'elle serait vampire ainsi que les détails morbides de mon passé. Mais tout était relié à la condition de vampires, je décidais donc d'attendre avant d'entamer cette discussion. Le trajet durant quinze heures, j'en profitais pour réfléchir à mes sentiments pour Bella, seul. Je savais que Carlisle était de bon conseil. Je m'étais souvent référé à lui par le passé lorsqu'un problème m'empêchait de voir clair, mais je sentais que pour celui-ci il ne me serait pas d'une grande aide. Au mieux, il me sortirait une de ses phrases énigmatiques, dont il a le secret mais je serais encore plus perdu. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé ce qu'il entendait par son « Lorsque l'on perd quelque chose, on ne le retrouve jamais ! » et pourtant, j'avais cherché dans son esprit, mais c'est comme s'il se doutait à chaque fois que je le faisais. Il refusait donc d'y penser. Ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant !

Ce fut le trajet le plus long de ma vie. J'avais hâte d'arriver ! Emmet m'avait promit quelques pumas et je ne doutais pas de la véracité de ses promesses. Lorsqu'enfin l'avion se posa, je réussis, non sans mal, à en sortir. Esmé et Emmet étaient là à nous attendre et j'embrassais ma mère avant de serrer mon frère dans mes bras. Ma mère nous annonça ce qui était prévu. Carlisle et elle rentreraient à la villa alors qu'Emmet et moi irions chasser. Cependant, j'étais aussi attendu à la maison, donc je n'avais le droit à aucun détour. Décidément, tous se liguaient contre moi, pour m'empêcher de voir Bella. J'acquiesçais mi-figue, mi-raisin et je montais dans la jeep de mon frère.

« - J'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile pour toi, de ne pas sentir son odeur pour le moment, m'informa-t-il.

« - T'as eu raison, ceci dit, tu m'aurais certainement retenu, si j'étais parti pour la mordre !

« - En effet, sourit-il en faisant rouler ses muscles.

Je le regardais navré. En soixante ans d'expériences, il n'avait toujours pas compris que la force n'était pas tout. Bien sûr, il jouissait d'une musculature bien plus imposante que moi, mais quand même. En combat singulier, je savais que je pouvais le battre rien qu'avec mon don, mais je refusais de lui dire, préférant lui faire croire qu'il pourrait me battre. C'était plus réconfortant. Pour lui, comme pour moi ! Nous roulâmes une partie de la matinée, puis, il stoppa son engin. Nous sautâmes de concert. Je reconnu l'endroit. Nous n'étions pas loin de chez Tanya. A à peine une demi-journée de voiture. Enfin, pour un humain, il lui faudrait peut-être un jour ou deux, mais nous faisions jamais dans la demi-mesure, sauf devant ces mêmes êtres mortels et fragiles. La première partie de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Nous chassâmes beaucoup, soit par pur plaisir en relâchant l'animal une fois qu'il était attrapé, soit simplement pour manger. Enfin repu, nous nous assîmes en haut d'un arbre.

« - Tu sais frangin, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ton amour pour Bella ! J'accepte votre relation, bien qu'elle soit étrange et encore floue, mais je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu refuses d'en faire une des nôtres ?

Et voilà. Je dus expliquer, une fois de plus, la beauté de la vie humaine, sa richesse, et les joies qu'elle apportait, ainsi que le besoin qu'elle vive les expériences les plus enrichissantes, afin qu'elle n'est pas regret au moment où nous serons obligé de la transformer. Néanmoins, afin qu'il comprenne rapidement et pour éviter de trop m'étendre sur mes motivations qui sont plus que louables devrais-je dire, je comparais Bella à Rosalie. C'était celle d'entre nous qui détestait le plus sa nouvelle vie. Elle donnait bien le change, mais je savais qu'il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle repense à cet idiot de Royce King, et qu'elle regrette ses parents et son amie Véra. Je le savais et pourtant, je n'en n'avais jamais rien dit à Emmet. Par égard pour elle, je suppose, à moins que ce soit par respect, ou pour éviter à mon frère des souffrances supplémentaires. Oui ça fait beaucoup de raisons je sais. Je savais également, et j'en étais ravi, que Rosalie ne s'opposait à notre relation que par jalousie envers Bella. Parce qu'elle était encore humaine ! Ce n'était que de la jalousie, et elle savait aussi bien que moi que le jour où je serais vraiment avec Bella, ses « jours humains » seraient comptés. Encore plus depuis qu'Aro était au courant. Il comptait suivre cette histoire de près, aussi, nous ne pouvions compter en aucun cas sur le fait qu'il oublie ! Finalement, nous dûmes rentrer et Emmet me proposa de m'attarder deux minutes auprès de Bella. Je souris, le temps que nous arrivions à Forks, elle ne serait pas couchée et je ne pourrais donc pas partir au bout de deux minutes. Il rit et le reste du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur. Je reléguais au fond de moi mes idées noires, me concentrant sur une seule chose. La décision que j'avais prise alors que nous survolions l'Atlantique.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa et nous entrâmes dans le salon. Tout le monde était là, mais une seule personne m'importait. Lorsque je la vis, je la pris à part. Réflexe inutile certes mais réconfortant.

« - Comment va-t-elle ?

« - Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir Edward ! Tu m'as énormément manqué et la maison sans ta musique est comme une coquille vide, dit-elle d'une voix amusée.

« - Excuse-moi Alice, mais je n'allais pas te demander comment tu allais, vu que je vois que tu vas bien, m'impatientais-je.

« - Elle va bien Edward ! Elle sort avec Mike Newton depuis hier d'ailleurs, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A l'entende de ses mots, je crus entendre mon cœur se briser, puis fronçais les sourcils. Si c'était le cas, elle ne me le dirait pas en souriant non ?

« - Alors pourquoi souris-tu ? Je croyais que tu étais pressée qu'elle soit ta sœur ?

« - C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Qu'elle goûte au plaisir de la vie ! Alors remercie-moi, plutôt que de chercher midi à quatorze heures !

« - Tu ne l'as quand même pas poussé dans les bras de ce bellâtre ?

« - Alice, soupira Jasper. Arrête-toi là, ou je crains d'être bientôt célibataire !

« - Pour qui me prends-tu Edward ? Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas poussé dans ses bras ! De toute façon, en une semaine, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver … Rassure-toi, j'ai fait bien attention à ce qu'aucun ado boutonneux ne l'approche de trop près !

Je soupirais un bon coup, et secouant la tête, je remerciais ma sœur avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pouvait se montrer vraiment insupportable, comme avec sa manie de nous obliger à ne porter nos vêtements qu'une seule fois, autant je l'adorais.

Voilà, c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Donnez-mois votre avis en reviews !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Nouvelle décision !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos review et plus particulièrement **Letmesign23**, **MMC**, **Lovellly**, **alithora**, **mel031**, **-S-SERENA-** (Merci pour ta review ! La suite maintenant, en espérant que ça va te plaire), **xalexeex25**, **Tinga** **Bella**, **Vic dit vic**, **Galswinthe**, **mery lina** (Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous), **maggy7594**, et **calimero59** pour votre soutien.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 18 : Nouvelle décision !**

POV de Bella

Nous étions vendredi et je ne voulais vraiment pas me lever. C'est donc sans entrain que je le fis malgré tout. Alice m'ayant en effet dit qu'Edward ne serait pas là avant dimanche soir. Je m'habillais donc sans hâte comme chaque jour depuis mardi, et descendis manger. Je n'avais pas tellement faim, mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre ma vie en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Je me coiffais rapidement, une queue de cheval ferait l'affaire et prenant mon sac, je sortis. La Volvo était toujours là, comme chaque matin, sous la pluie diluvienne ! Je soupirais et je courus la rejoindre. Je montais à l'arrière, pressée de voir Alice, puisque c'était Jasper qui conduisait en l'absence d'Edward. Aussi quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir au volant. Il se tourna vers moi, et pendant que je terminais de m'attacher m'étant arrêtée de stupeur, me dit :

« - Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Pour ma part, je le fixais incertaine de ce que je voyais. Peut-être étais-je entrain de rêver tout bonnement. J'allais bientôt me réveiller, seule dans mon lit. Je poussais un léger cri de surprise lorsque sa main toucha la mienne. Elle était froide. Dans mes rêves, sa main n'avait pas de température précise. Elle était comme ma peau. Comprenant que j'étais bel et bien réveillée, je le saluais à mon tour. Il me fixa quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur, puis démarra. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et comme chaque jour, il se gara à côté de la voiture de Rosalie. Quand j'y pense, ma camionnette était rangée dans l'allée de Charlie. Jacob avait fini par la réparer, mais je ne m'en étais pas encore servi ! J'avais même oublié son existence jusqu'à il y a trois jours, lorsque Charlie m'avait proposé d'aller chercher quelques trucs au supermarché. Bref, je sortis de la voiture et Emmet me salua joyeusement. Pour sa part, Rosalie me toisa de haut, comme à son habitude, un mépris évident dans ses yeux et entra dans le bâtiment un. J'haussais les épaules. Depuis le début, elle ne m'aimait pas, enfin depuis que je savais pour leurs secrets. Alice et Jasper partirent devant, me laissant seul avec Edward.

« - Alors ce problème est résolu, demandais-je.

« - Je ne serais pas là, si nous n'avions pas trouvé de solution, me dit-il avant de m'interroger sur ma semaine.

Je la lui résumais rapidement, sachant très bien qu'il savait déjà tout grâce à Alice. J'avais noté les nombreux regards qu'elle lançait dans ma direction ou sur ceux qui, comme Mike et Eric, avaient profité de l'absence de mon voisin de classe pour venir près de moi. Ils avaient chacun tenté durant un cours, avant d'abandonner la partie. J'avais donc passé tous mes cours seule à ma table, mangeant avec Angela, qui m'avait demandé si elle pouvait s'installer avec moi. Je n'avais pas refusé, même si j'étais habituée à passer cette heure seule, puisque Rosalie me détestant, Edward ne m'avait jamais proposé de me joindre à eux. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement. J'avais ainsi appris à apprécier Angela, pour sa discrétion, et sa douceur. Le cours de math débuta mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupée à observer les traits parfait de mon voisin. C'est fou ce qu'il m'avait manqué, bien que je n'étais toujours pas sûre de l'attitude à adopter envers lui. Il me paraissait si proche, et si éloigné de moi en même temps, c'était à s'y perdre. Le professeur me rappela à l'ordre et je rougis lorsque la plupart de la classe se tourna vers moi. Plus encore quand j'aperçus un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Edward. Il osait se moquer l'affreux ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, un peu d'ignorance de sa personne, me fera du bien. Je passais donc le reste du cours, le nez dans mon cahier. L'heure suivante fut plus simple. C'était Jasper mon voisin, et même si je sentais le regard de son frère dans mon dos, je refusais de me retourner même lorsqu'il m'appela.

L'interclasse, je le passais le nez dans un livre de ma collection, alors qu'Edward me faisait face. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer et je relisais certaines phrases une bonne dizaine de fois avant de les comprendre.

« - Bella ! Je sais que tu ne lis pas, tes yeux sont immobiles !

« - Et alors, dis-je sans quitter cette maudite page des yeux.

« - Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'ignorer, c'est insupportable !

Je remarquais au fil de la conversation que sa voix se rapprochait de moi et je fronçais les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? Et quelles en étaient les règles ? Surtout depuis quand jouait-il ?

« - Je ne t'ignore pas ! Je lis c'est différent.

« - Si tu ne m'ignorais pas, tu me regarderais lorsque tu me parles, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque son souffle caressa ma peau et mon ventre se contracta. Mon cœur quant à lui, battait à la chamade de le savoir si proche de moi. Se rendait-il compte des sensations qu'il faisait naître ne moi ? Je levais les yeux pour le regarder. Il était vraiment très proche de moi, et par instinct, je me reculais. Seulement, j'étais déjà contre le mur. Le fixant, je dis :

« - Comme tu vois, je ne t'ignore pas !

Il rit doucement et se pencha vers moi.

« - Tu ne m'ignores plus, nuance ! Mais peut-être préférerais-tu que je m'en aille, et que je passe le relai à Newton. Il en meurt d'envie.

« - Non, soufflais-je à mon tour. Ne t'éloigne pas une seconde fois, ajoutais-je en tendant doucement ma main vers lui.

Il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa de ses doigts froids. La serrant doucement, il sourit avant de grimacer.

« - Je crois que pour tout le monde, nous sommes un couple ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Ce que j'en dis de quoi ? De ces rumeurs, je m'en contrefiche, déclarais-je.

« - Et si je te proposais de m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année, que dirais-tu ?

« - Je pense que je te ferais languir très longtemps !

« - Très longtemps comment ?

« - Au moins, deux semaines, dis-je en souriant.

« - Trois cent trente six heures ? Effectivement, c'est long ! Mais quelle serait ta réponse au bout de cette éternité ?

« - Ce serait un oui, voyons, bien que je refuserais de danser. Mes pieds ne sont pas adaptés !

« - Tant pis, je prends le risque !

Le reste de la journée fut rapide, et lorsque vint le moment de rentrer, il raccompagna d'abord sa famille, et j'en profitais pour me faire ausculter par Carlisle. Mes pansements ne seraient plus utiles à la fin de la semaine, ce qui me rassura. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être obligée de tirer sur mes manches. En plus Charlie se doutait de quelque chose à en juger par ses œillades. Finalement Edward me ramena chez moi. Nous restâmes assis face à la maison durant de longues minutes. Je n'osais pas l'inviter à entrer, mais j'avais beaucoup de questions. Je me tournais vers lui.

« - Répondras-tu à mes questions aujourd'hui ou devrais-je encore patienter ?

« - Ce soir, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je soupirais puis me préparais à sortir lorsqu'il me retint par la main. Je me tournais vers lui, et fus surprise de sentir ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« - A tout à l'heure ! Il me tarde d'y être, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais et lui sourit doucement. Moi aussi j'avais hâte d'y être ! Je rentrais chez moi, et m'attelais à mes devoirs tout en commençant le repas. A journée exceptionnelle, vu qu'Edward était rentré, repas d'exception ! Ce soir, je ferais honneur à maman et nous mangerions italien. Je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et commençais mes pâtes à la carbonara. Charlie rentra peu de temps après que j'ai terminé une de mes dissertations, et nous nous mîmes à table. Le repas se déroula lentement, ce qui nous permis de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ce que je ne faisais que trop peu depuis quelques temps. Je me levais ensuite afin de faire la vaisselle. J'étais si pressée que je manquais de casser les assiettes à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'enfin j'eus terminée, je montais lentement, jusqu'à ma chambre et terminais mes devoirs. Vers vingt et une heures, j'allais me changer et faire ma toilette. Quand je revins, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir Edward dans le rocking-chair qui avait bercé mon enfance. La pièce était dans le noir, mais lorsque je souris, je fus certaine qu'il le vit. Je prévins mon père que je me couchais, avant de barricader la porte. Tout en m'installant sur mon lit, je lui proposais de se rapprocher. J'avais peur qu'il me dise non, mais je souris une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il accepta. Il se mit face à moi tandis que je mettais ma couverture sur mes épaules.

« - Et bien je t'en pris, quelles sont tes questions ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Quelle était la plus importante ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ? Je le savais déjà même si je n'aimais pas la réponse ! Que s'était-il passé en Italie ? Je m'en moquais s'il était rentré, c'est que j'étais sauvée ! Il me fixait attendant patiemment que je fasse le tri, et je sus enfin ce que je voulais savoir par-dessus tout.

« - Pourquoi me fuyais-tu avant ton voyage en Italie ?

« - Je ne te fuyais pas, soupira-t-il.

« - C'est ça, l'interrompis-je, et moi je ne t'ignorais pas en cours ce matin ! Tu me fuyais ! Tu ne m'as pas raccompagnée chez moi, alors que tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole durant le voyage de retour !

Mon ton était accusateur, j'en avais conscience, mais je devais savoir. Savoir pourquoi, il mettait une distance entre-nous maintenant que je me rapprochais, enfin, de lui.

« - Je ne te fuyais pas, répéta-t-il, je m'éloignais. Pour ton bien ! Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que je suis dangereux. Presqu'autant que les Anciens. Je pourrais te blesser si facilement, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es vraiment très fragile !

« - Et si, je voulais prendre le risque ? J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal ! S'il y avait le moindre risque, tu ne serais par exemple pas ici, mais sur le fauteuil à bascule.

« - La question n'est pas là ! C'est moi qui n'aie pas confiance en moi. Comment t'expliquer … Tu es comme une fleur dans un champ ! Rarissime et tellement plus belle que les autres fleurs de ce champ. Quant à moi, je serais cet enfant, qui ayant vu la fleur, n'a qu'une envie, c'est de la cueillir, mais qui sait aussi qu'elle mourra si je le fais ! Et pourtant l'envie est là, tournant autour de moi, m'obsédant à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

« - Et si j'avais envie d'être cueillit, dis-je en m'approchant de lui doucement. Si j'avais besoin que cet enfant me cueille afin de me sentir vivante, parce que je sais qu'il prendra soin de moi, qu'il ne s'amusera pas à m'effeuiller avant de me jeter au-dessus de son épaule ! Qu'à l'instar du petit prince et de sa rose, cet enfant me mettra sous cloche, et comblera tous mes désirs qu'ils soient stupides, capricieux, ou inutiles. Cependant il le fera quand même pour me rendre heureuse. Parce qu'une fleur n'a pas besoin de grand-chose, du soleil et de l'eau, et elle pousse, puis meurt ! Et je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir été cueillie par un enfant qui prendra soin de moi.

Tout au long de ma tirade, je m'étais rapprochée de lui, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse se dérober à chaque seconde, mais il ne bougea pas. A présent, j'étais à genoux devant lui, mon visage face au sien, et j'attendais. Je voulais savoir s'il comptait me cueillir ou me laisser mourir sans avoir connu les mains d'un enfant. Lentement, sa main prit la mienne, et il m'attira contre lui, tout en maintenant mon plaid sur mes épaules. J'étais assise entre ses jambes et je tournais la tête pour voir son profil. Il semblait réfléchir, et j'eus peur de savoir où ses réflexions allaient le mener. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mon cœur s'accéléra et il sourit.

« - Si je venais à me décider de te cueillir, combien de temps penses-tu survivre loin de tes racines ? Quelques jours, ou quelques mois ! Mais pas toute une vie. Songes-tu seulement à ce que dirons les gens lorsqu'ils te verront, à quarante ans, sortir et embrasser un gamin de dix-sept ans ? Qui plus est dans une ville aussi petite que Forks ! Moi j'y ai pensé ! Depuis que je t'ai revu en math ! Et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Peut-être cette question n'en a aucune !

« - Alors s'il n'y a pas de solutions, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, déclarais-je.

Il sourit et se tourna enfin vers moi. Ses iris, d'or fondu étaient si lumineuses et brillantes que je m'y noyais avec plaisir. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, me semble-t-il, puis son regard changea. Il se fit soudain plus sérieux.

« - Je viens de comprendre, ce que Carlisle m'a dit, il y a quelques temps !

« - Dis-moi, demandais-je doucement.

« - Je venais de me disputer avec ma famille, afin de leur faire comprendre que je refusais que tu changes, mais personne ne comprenait, alors je suis parti. Mon père m'a suivit, et nous avons parlé de toi, entre autres. Avant de partir, il m'a dit que je risquais de perdre quelque chose que je ne retrouverais jamais ! Et je viens juste de comprendre, que c'était justement de toi dont il parlait … Tu es cette chose, rare et précieuse que je ne dois pas laisser partir, pour le moment, chuchota-t-il.

« - Alors retiens-moi !

J'avais conscience que nous chuchotions à présent, alors que personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Lorsque j'eus parlé, il tourna son regard doré sur moi et me fixa intensément. C'était un regard que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Imagines que tu veuilles partir ?

« - Je ne partirais pas, assurais-je.

« - Nous verrons bien ! Ceci dit, il y a quelque chose que je rêve de faire, mais tu ne dois absolument pas bouger. Juste te contenter de respirer !

J'acquiesçais et me figeais et le regard braqué dans le sien, j'attendis. Il ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes comme s'il attendait un signe extérieur, puis lentement se rapprocha de moi. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que dans les films que les protagonistes se rapprochaient aussi lentement pour un simple baiser, mais il faut croire qu'avoir une relation avec un vampire vous contraint à ce genre de scène. J'entendis mon cœur accélérer sa course, lorsqu'il fut assez proche de moi pour que je sente son souffle sur ma peau, et il sourit.

« - Ne bouges surtout pas !

Incapable d'acquiescer, je murmurais ma réponse, positive ça va de soit, et ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Ce contact fut étrange. Tout son corps était aussi dur que du marbre, mais ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Sa bouche exerça une légère pression sur la mienne et se recula doucement, avant de revenir une nouvelle fois. A cet instant, j'oubliais de ne plus bouger et répondit à son baiser. C'était si agréable, que j'omis sans peine ma réserve habituelle, et allais à la rencontre de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je nouais mes bras à son cou, et ce fut à ce moment que tout dérapa. Je ne pourrais dire à qui la faute, tout ce que je sus, c'est que mon corps rencontra le sien avec moins de douceur que le reste, et que notre étreinte s'intensifia au point que la tendresse fut remplacée par une passion incommensurable. La seconde suivante, nous étions allongés, lui sur moi, me tenant fermement contre lui, ma jambe s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Aussi vite que tout était arrivé, il s'éloigna d'un mètre, et me tourna le dos.

« - Je … Excuse-moi, chuchotais-je incapable de savoir si c'était ma faute.

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes et je me gardais bien d'interrompre ce silence. Une longue minute plus tard, il se tourna vers moi. Le regard désolé, il s'approcha de moi, restant à une distance raisonnable. J'aurais voulu m'approcher mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-il. Mettons ça sur le compte de l'ignorance. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Maintenant, que nous le savons, je pense qu'il serait plus sage … D'éviter que ça recommence !

Je fronçais les sourcils, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Comptait-il mettre une nouvelle fois de la distance entre nous ? La question dut s'écrire sur mon front, puisqu'il vint m'embrasser doucement avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

« - C'est mieux ainsi !

Je lui souris, puis je lui posais d'autres questions tournant autour de celle qui m'importait vraiment. Serions-nous ensemble devant les autres ou pas ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'interrogeais et il me rassura. Si ça ne me dérangeait pas de m'afficher avec un vampire, alors ça ne lui poserait aucun problème ! Après ça, il me dit qu'il était temps que je m'endorme, si je voulais être en forme demain.

Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans le cas inverse !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	19. Secret !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre et bonne nouvelle. A l'intérieur se situe quelque chose que vous me réclamez depuis … Longtemps mdr. Donc sans plus tarder, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Cependant, un merci tout spécial à **calimero59**, **Letmesing23**, **zaika**, **alithora**, **Nany1980**, **Galswinthe**, **Elodie52** (Je t'avoue, j'ai également beaucoup aimé écrire la métaphore avec la fleur. Mdr, J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bisous), **MMC**, **vanessa** (Oui le baiser est un peu la copie conforme de celui écrit par Stéphenie Meyer, mais je ne voyais pas un autre _first kiss_ pour eux. Navrée. Rien que l'idée qu'ils se contrôlent du premier coup, me fait rire. Bisous), **Lovellly**, **mel031** et **Alexa27** pour leurs reviews qui m'on touchées. Chacune à leur manière.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

**PS** : D'un chapitre à l'autre, le **point de vue** peut changer ! Le plus souvent, ça sera soit celui de Bella, soit d'Edward ! Mais je risque d'y placer un de Jacob, de Carlisle ou de Charlie !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 19 : Secret !**

POV d'Edward

J'arrivais à la villa heureux comme jamais. Certains, comme Rosalie, diront que c'est du suicide ou de la souffrance gratuite, mais rien ne pouvait me toucher. Je vivais enfin la relation que je voulais avec la femme que j'aimais. Seulement une surprise m'attendait lorsque j'entrais. Carlisle avait en effet décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde le marché que nous avions conclu avec les Volturi. Nous avions caché cette décision le plus longtemps possible, ne voulant pas que Rosalie ne s'énerve ou autre, seulement Esmé et les autres se posaient beaucoup de questions sur notre entretien là-bas. Comme ils étaient déjà tous installés au salon, je les rejoignis et pris place face à Alice. D'un regard, elle m'assura qu'elle était déjà au courant et pour cause. Au moins, maintenant je savais pourquoi malgré sa promesse, Bella serait une vampire dans un avenir proche ! Notre père prit la parole après avoir longuement inspiré.

« - Bien, maintenant qu'Edward est ici, je vais vous dire ce qu'Aro a décidé. Cependant avant de continuer, commença-t-il en fixant Rosalie, sachez que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Bella. Il a toléré le fait qu'elle soit au courant qu'en échange de la promesse de sa future transformation !

« - Quand, demanda Jasper.

« - Après nos examens, déclarais-je sombrement. Ce qui signifie que nous n'aurons plus de visite surprise d'Italie avant cette date !

« - Quand elle l'aura, ou qu'elle le passera, demanda Emmet.

Je souris devant son idée.

« - Dès qu'elle l'aura passé Emmet ! Impossible de tricher, bien que ça aurait été une bonne idée ! Qu'elle l'ait ou non, elle devra être mordue durant le mois de juillet !

« - C'est inconcevable ! Ils ne peuvent pas obliger une mortelle à devenir l'une des nôtres, tempêta Rosalie. Elle a quand même le droit de choisir sa destinée !

C'était la première fois que je la voyais prendre sa défense et je ne sus quoi en penser.

« - Quels autres choix avions-nous, demanda Esmé.

« - C'était ça ou la condamner, dit mon père sombrement, et je pense que pour Edward, en tout cas, il valait mieux qu'elle reste en vie !

Personne n'ajouta rien après cette réplique, et j'écoutais leurs réactions. Alice était ravie de savoir que sa prédiction allait se réaliser, et je me retins donc de grogner. Jasper était mitigé, tout comme moi. Nous n'apprécions pas vraiment notre vie, comme tout le monde, mais il était quand même plus ravi que moi. Savoir qu'il ne serait plus le plus jeune végétarien le rassurait en quelque sorte. Emmet voyait en cette histoire qu'une camarade de jeu supplémentaire, et Esmé une nouvelle fille. Les réactions de Carlisle et de Rosalie m'étonnèrent. Mon père, bien que navré pour moi et surtout pour Bella, était toujours ravi de faire un nouvel adepte de notre mode de vie, bien qu'il aurait vraiment préféré que la personne en question ait le choix. Quant à ma sœur, elle était navrée. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme ! Elle avait envie d'aller tuer les trois Volturi, afin de protéger l'humanité de Bella. Elle ne tolérait pas qu'ils nous obligent à décider pour elle, de la vie qu'elle pourrait mener, et j'étais d'accord avec elle. Soupirant, je repris la parole.

« - S'il vous plait, ne lui parlez pas de la douleur qui suit la morsure. Je sais qu'elle l'a déjà ressentit mais ce n'était rien contrairement à ce qu'elle devra endurer …

« - Et tu veux la protéger, termina Alice pour moi. Entendu, nous te laisserons le loisir de la guider et de la rassurer. Pour ma part, je me charge de faire son éducation vestimentaire !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Alice serait toujours Alice. L'ambiance plus légère, je m'assis à mon piano, et jouais plusieurs de mes compositions. La nuit passa ainsi, rythmée par mes doigts frôlant les touches de l'instrument. Je terminais naturellement par la berceuse de Bella, avant de monter me laver pour une nouvelle journée. Les cours commençaient bientôt et j'étais pressée de revoir ma copine.

Lorsque son père sortit de mon champ de vision, j'entrais dans l'allée, et me garais. J'entendais Bella descendre les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit, son coupe-vent sur les épaules, et me rejoignit. Je lui ouvris la porte et elle s'installa à mes côtés. Je la saluais doucement, et elle me répondit avant de me poser une question qui me fit rire. Me penchant vers elle, je l'embrassais doucement répondant ainsi à sa demande. Nous nous mîmes en route, avec en fond sonore du Debussy. Une fois arrivés, nous rejoignîmes ma famille. Rosalie se montra étrangement polie avec elle, ce qui l'étonna. Pour ma part, j'en étais bien sûr ravi. J'avais réussi à concilier deux morceaux importants de ma vie.

La journée fut calme bien que je prêtais une oreille plus qu'attentive à toutes les rumeurs, et je dois dire que si on ajoute celles qui ne sont que pensées, je m'amusais comme un fou. La plupart du temps, les élèves que nous croisions se demandaient combien de temps notre histoire durerait. Seuls quelques uns, tel Angela, étaient ravis pour nous. Dois-je préciser, que nous n'avions encore rien changé dans notre manière de parler ou de nous comporter l'un envers l'autre ! Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi sûrs que nous étions ensemble ? Simplement parce que nous étions arrivés seuls ce matin ! Réponse toute bête, à une question pas plus intelligente. Alors que nous entrions dans le réfectoire, je demandais à Rosalie si Bella l'insupportait ?

« - Oui, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir commencer à l'apprécier ! Tu n'as qu'à d'ailleurs l'inviter à manger avec nous, dit-elle en souriant.

Et pour cause, nous ne mangions pas vraiment, nous nous contentions de mettre en miettes nos repas avant de les débarrasser. Je lui souris donc à mon tour, et lorsque ma copine entra dans le réfectoire, je voulus me lever pour aller la chercher. Seulement, Emmet fut plus rapide. Assis à sa place, au fond de la salle, il cria :

« - Hey Bella, joins-toi à nous, _bellissima_ !

Je la vis rougir et faire un signe négatif dans notre direction. Prenant les devants, Alice la rejoignit et, malgré la distance, j'écoutais la conversation.

« - Tu manges avec nous, ce midi ?

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Rosalie me déteste ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de moi !

C'était tout elle ça. Penser d'abord aux autres ! Je grognais doucement mais Rosalie me rassura en pensant à Bella amicalement, et non plus comme un danger potentiel. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne voyait plus en Bella un tueur mais une toute petite chose à protéger.

Je la remerciais d'un geste et me reconcentrais sur la conversation.

« - Tu penses sérieusement qu'on te le proposerait si Rosalie était contre ? Allez amène-toi, et prends-moi un yaourt à la fraise, j'en ai pas, ajouta-t-elle heureuse avant de nous rejoindre.

« - Un yaourt, demandais-je.

« - Pour quelle raison serais-je allée la voir sinon ?

Pas faux ! En fait, c'est même bigrement intelligent. Surtout pour les humains. Je guettais ma copine des yeux. Payant son repas, elle hésita un instant mais Rosalie lui sourit et elle vint timidement vers nous. Elle posa son plateau et je me levais pour lui tirer sa chaise. Je ris lorsque plusieurs filles me comparèrent avec leurs copains avant de me rasseoir à ses côtés.

« - Ton yaourt Alice, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en le lui tendant.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu peux manger un truc pareil ! C'est saturé de matières grasses qui vont tomber immédiatement sur tes hanches et te faire gonfler comme une baleine, déclara Rosalie tranquillement.

Il était de notoriété publique que Rosalie était la poupée barbie de notre famille, toujours à manger sainement pour ne pas prendre de poids. Comme si ça nous était possible tiens ! De stupeur, Bella la fixa un instant, et je ris. Emmet quant à lui, explosa de rire, nous attirant tous les regards « humains ». Ma sœur quant à elle, haussa un sourcil interrogateur et commença à « détruire » son plat principal. Ma copine secoua la tête, et commença à manger doucement. Je soupirais, comme à chaque fois que j'aurais aimé lire les pensées de Bella. La seule humaine totalement hermétique à mon talent S'en était vraiment frustrant. En ce moment encore, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et je me demandais où elles la conduisaient. Pas trop loin de moi, j'espère ! Doucement, je mis mon pied à côté du sien, et elle sursauta.

« - Où étais-tu petite songeuse ?

« - Avec qui, suggéra Alice.

« - Entrain de faire quoi, ajouta Emmet.

Pour sa part, Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir, en baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Elle mangea sans dire un mot durant plusieurs minutes, puis je réitérais ma question. Les joues cramoisies, elle murmura :

« - Je me demandais pourquoi vous preniez la peine de venir ici, à chaque fois ! Pourquoi ne pas prétendre que vous alliez manger ailleurs, par exemple ?

« - Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient se payer le resto tous les jours dans le coin, demanda Rosalie d'une voix presque douce.

« - Non mais en même temps je ne connais pas grand monde non plus, argua-t-elle timidement.

Et c'était le cas. Hormis nous, elle ne parlait qu'à Angela et son copain Ben. Le repas se termina rapidement et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, nous nous levâmes tous de concert. Débarrassant nos plateaux, nous sortîmes. Rosalie et Emmet en premier, puis Alice dans les bras de Jasper, et enfin moi, main dans la main avec Bella. Nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table de travail, en silence. Peu de temps après, moment embarrassant numéro un… que devais-je faire alors que mes frères et sœurs s'embrassaient ? Le premier jour d'une histoire c'est toujours difficile de savoir encore comment agir avec l'autre. Je restais donc indécis sur ce que je devais faire avec ma copine. L'embrasser et risquer de lui enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau ou la regarder amoureusement ? Je trouvais une alternative et lui proposais d'aller marcher quelques minutes. Les cours ne reprenaient que dans une demi-heure, nous pouvions donc nous octroyer une petite balade en amoureux non ? Elle accepta et nous partîmes. Je me tus jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que ma famille ne pouvait m'entendre, puis j'interrogeais Bella sur ses projets d'avenir. Elle me parla des voyages qu'elle comptait faire avant ses trente ans, du métier qu'elle choisirait, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore vraiment, mais jamais elle n'aborda le côté humain de sa vie. Loisir, amis… Comme si elle ne comptait pas avoir d'amis, ou de famille bien à elle. Elle en aura une, c'est sûr mais l'acceptera-t-elle ? Je songeais que ça aurait pu être un bon moyen de lui annoncer le vœu des Anciens mais sa rencontre avec James et Victoria était sûrement encore trop présente, à en juger par les poignets qu'elle se massait de temps à autre.

Les cours reprirent et notre après-midi fut vraiment ennuyante. Les profs se rendaient-ils compte que leurs cours ne nous intéressaient pas ? Je ne pense pas, sinon pourquoi continuerait-il à nous ennuyer avec ça ? Bon j'avoue la biologie m'a toujours passionné, et j'imagine que j'aurais apprécié être médecin si j'avais été mordu plus tard dans ma croissance. Enfin, toutes proportions gardées étant donné que je n'aurai surement pas survécu à la grippe espagnole. Si j'étais destinée à rencontrer Bella, et je dois dire que ça me semblait être le cas, je préfère que ce soit ainsi. Au moins, malgré ma promesse de ne jamais m'attacher, je connaissais moi aussi l'amour ! Mais en avais-je envie dans ce contexte ? Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, même si ma relation avec Bella resterait platonique jusqu'à sa totale transformation, mais la rencontrer, c'était lui imposer notre mode de vie ! Et je n'étais pas fier de ce détail. Cependant Aro avait été clair. Soit elle deviendrait vampire, soit elle serait tuée ! Des deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre ! Quitte à la savoir froide et dure pour l'éternité, autant qu'elle soit mienne non ? C'est ce que Carlisle avait avancé comme argument pour me convaincre. A présent, que je sortais officiellement avec elle, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait, une fois de plus, eut raison. Réussirais-je un jour à avoir sa sagesse et sa volonté de lutter contre sa nature ? Je l'ignore mais je sais que si je ne sors pas de ce cours, je suis bon pour avoir un nouveau cours de biologie. Me levant, je rejoignis les autres dans le couloir.

Le dernier cours s'arrêta enfin, et je souris. A présent, j'aurais Bella juste pour moi, et ce jusqu'au moment où Charlie arriverait au carrefour en bas de chez eux. Je raccompagnais donc ma petite humaine, puis entrais avec elle dans sa cuisine. Nous nous attelâmes à nos devoirs, bien que les miens ne prirent que quelques minutes. Quand elle termina, elle commença à me poser plusieurs questions sur ma vie, et j'y répondis tout en me demandant si elle ne faisait pas ça, simplement pour éviter que je lui en pose, sur la sienne ? Elle m'en posait beaucoup comme vous l'avez remarqué. Je profitais donc d'un blanc pour lui poser une, qui m'obsédait depuis ce qu'elle nous avait dit à l'hôpital.

« - Bella, te sentirais-tu prête à me parler de ta maman ?

« - Que veux-tu savoir ?

Je sentais beaucoup de réticences dans sa voix, mais j'insistais rien qu'un peu. Si elle n'était pas prête, je ne forcerai pas.

« - Qui était-elle !

« - Une femme merveilleuse ! Elle est née et a grandit ici à Forks. C'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré papa, me dit-elle en souriant. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis le secondaire, mais elle ne l'a remarqué qu'en entrant au lycée. Ils sont restés ensemble trois ans, puis se sont mariés précipitamment, dès la fin de leurs études. Mais Renée, rêvait de voyages, d'amours éternels, de grandes villes, et elle s'est vite mise à déprimer, alors peu après ma naissance, elle a divorcé. On s'est alors installées à Phoenix, où il y avait du soleil, son oxygène, dit-elle en souriant à une blague à laquelle elle repensait. Une femme exemplaire, comme j'en ai croisé peu. Elle a mené sa carrière d'une main de fer, tout en m'éduquant et en m'inculquant les valeurs fondamentales à ses yeux, comme l'idéal amoureux, le goût des voyages et des petits déjeuners au lit. Elle m'a appris à m'émerveiller d'un coucher de soleil, à observer un oisillon sortir de l'œuf. C'était une artiste dans son genre. Elle voyait la beauté partout ! La moindre petite chose prenait des proportions incroyables pour elle. Un chien qui courait, un enfant qui jouait, une femme enceinte ! Je me souviens je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, nous étions dans le parc près de chez moi. Je jouais sur une toile d'araignée quand elle m'a appelé. Toute joyeuse, j'ai été la voir, et elle m'a montré quelque chose qui restera un pur moment de bonheur à mes yeux, et pourtant personne d'autre que nous ne l'a vu. C'était tout simple. Une fillette d'environ un an, blonde avec deux couettes marchait avec l'aide de son papa. En soi, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais elle m'a montré l'étincelle de joie et de fierté du papa en question et son sourire. Je crois qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui dans le monde. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Ce n'est qu'un geste qu'on fait tous, apprendre à marcher, et pourtant à ses yeux, … Je sais pas, je crois qu'elle aurait décroché son master de math le lendemain, qu'il n'aurait éprouvé cette telle joie !

« - Ta mère semblait vraiment être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire !

« - Elle l'était, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle m'a appris tellement de chose, reconnaître la vraie beauté d'un paysage ou d'une personne, différencier les fleurs de notre jardin, les yeux fermés, mais plus que tout, elle m'a appris le courage. Du jour, où elle a appris pour sa maladie, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer sur son sort ! Au contraire, son cancer, lui a donné une force incroyable, et chaque instant de joie était un bonheur tellement plus grand pour elle. Chaque jour où elle se levait sans nausée était une victoire, et quand elle a rencontré Phil … elle s'est transformée en soleil. Elle rayonnait dans chaque pièce où elle mettait les pieds ! Elle illuminait son monde … Elle m'a aussi appris à dire au revoir de la plus belle des manières. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté, et même si elle me manque, je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse pour moi aujourd'hui ! Je sais que je l'ai déçue par ma manière de la pleurer chaque nuit, mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit fière de dire que je suis sa fille !

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est déjà ! Tu es tellement … incroyable ! Tu arrives à donner tellement de passion dans ta voix quand tu parles d'elle, tu l'aimais à un point que je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ! Tu dois même plus l'aimer que moi j'aime Esmé, et pourtant je la connais depuis tellement plus longtemps …

« - Je ne sais pas ! Je l'aime c'est tout, elle m'a aimé plus que c'est permis, et m'a appris le sens véritable de ce mot. La plus belle des valeurs : Savoir donner plus que soi-même sans rien n'attendre en retour !

Voila, voilà ! J'ai essayé de dépeindre une femme exemplaire, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr du résultat, enfin on verra ! Ceci dit, savez-vous comment on fait réfléchir une blonde ? On l'a met devant un miroir ! ;) Aucun rapport bien sûr, mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Epilogue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, l'épilogue qui marque la fin de cette jolie histoire. Je m'excuse cependant, de sa courté, mais tout est expliqué. Un très grand merci encore à **Lovellly**, **mery** **lima** (Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis après ces quelques lignes.), **alithora**, **Vanessa** (Non, je pensais à la mère idéale. Peut-être la mienne, peut-être pas mdr ! J'espère que ça te plaira.), **Elodie52** (Ravie que ça t'ait plut. Et t'as raison, vive les yaourts à la fraise mdr), **mel031**, **Galswinthe**, **maggy7594**, **xalexeex25**, **Alexa27** et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Ayé j'ai réussi à écrire ton pseudo correctement lol), pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni l'univers ! Ni les personnages ! Et surtout Edward (Dommage !) Tout est à Stéphenie Meyer (Et à son éditeur !)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chap 20 : Epilogue !**

J'aurais aimé terminer cette histoire par un bel épilogue, mais je n'ai plus d'idée ! Et je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre pour boucler l'histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je pourrais écrire qu'il ne se passe rien de grave et que Rosalie apprend à connaître et à apprécier Bella au même titre que les autres, mais le récit serait ennuyant à mourir. Je préfère donc m'arrêter là, pour cette année scolaire. Sachez juste que grâce à la famille Cullen, Bella passe en seconde, avec une moyenne très respectable ! Elle a enfin surmonté son chagrin causé par la perte de sa mère, et elle ignore encore les projets des Volturi. Sachez aussi que le bal s'est très bien passé bien que Bella ait détesté devoir s'habiller d'une tenue rappelant les années 30. Cependant, sachez qu'une suite est écrite. Seulement … Je n'ai plus vraiment l'envie de poster sur cet univers, aussi, j'ai donné mon travail à **chris87**, qui a eu l'amabilité, d'accepter de la poster, afin que vous ne restiez pas sur votre faim. Donc, bas … Il ne vous reste qu'à suivre ces posts, pour connaître la suite. Merci encore à tous de m'avoir suivi, vos reviews m'ont toutes fait plaisir.

**La pensée du jour** (qui n'est pas de moi) : Celui qui a dit que rien n'est impossible, n'a jamais essayé de claquer une porte battante !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
